


This Is The Very Ecstasy

by the_diggler



Series: Halloween in Bondage [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ATM, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Background Het, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Inias, Bottom Samandriel, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Slapping, Comeplay, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom Samandriel, Double Penetration, Endearments, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Felching, Fisting, Flogging, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Paddling, Past Abuse, Piercings, Polski | Polish, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Castiel, Sub Inias, Sub Samandriel, Switching, Tattoos, Threesome, Topping from the Bottom, Translation Available, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of true love never did run smooth... or so the saying goes. Another year into his relationship with Cas, and Dean's got a lot to think about. It's affects their sex-life so much, they decide to head back to The Pit for some inspiration... And find help in the most unexpected ways. (Not necessary to read the previous parts in this verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [TO WŁAŚNIE JEST EKSTAZA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140449) by [patusinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka)



> Just a few warnings... First off, I wouldn't recommend reading this whole thing in one sitting. There's not a lot of plot and each chapter is a self-contained smutfest on its own ;p
> 
> Also, in case you missed the tags above, **this fic involves some full-on bdsm**. But it's still a work of fiction, meant purely to entertain, and may not always be an accurate portrayal of the lifestyles and practices depicted. So I freely admit that there might be some magical-healing-cock this time around. And while this installment is a lot fluffier than the last one, there are still some brief mentions of past abuse. 
> 
> **Additional warnings for the first chapter** include mentions of switching, erectile dysfunction, tattoos, piercings, cock-slapping, fisting, toys, etc. 
> 
> There are links provided throughout the fic for pictures of specific toys, or as close as I could get without actually linking porn. The pictures aren't explicit, but they are of sex toys, so it's up to you if that's SFW. All links and source pages are also [indexed here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025929/chapters/3848233#chapter_5_endnotes). 
> 
> And oh yeah, Happy Halloween ;D

_Where love is great, the littlest doubts are fear;_  
 _When little fears grow great, great love grows there._  
 _\--Hamlet, Act III scene ii_

 

  
“Oh yeah, angel-face, you’re doing that so _good,_ ” Dean moans, eyes fluttering shut as his head lolls over the back of the couch.  
  
The lights are on low, his stomach is well-fed, and his body is completely relaxed from an hour-long bath and massage. He’s got his favourite porn on – the one with the guy strapped down to a bed while a priest “exorcizes” his demons – the volume just loud enough to hear the flogging sounds, without being too intrusive. And he’s got his angel, kneeling on the floor between his legs, tonguing and sucking his nuts so sweetly, Dean wants to cry.  
  
He couldn’t be more relaxed. And yet…  
  
“If I’m doing this so well, why isn’t it working?” Castiel pulls back, frowning at the soft length of Dean’s dick.  
  
“I’m sorry, angel, you know I’m trying,” he sighs, cupping Castiel’s face with his hand and brushing his thumb over Cas’ swollen, spit-wet lips.  
  
“I know,” Castiel grumbles. “This is the second priest video we’ve watched tonight. I’m starting to think I should buy a cassock, but I don’t want to risk the added association with celibacy,” he pouts, and Dean manages to huff a weak chuckle.  
  
Castiel heaves a sigh, massaging his jaw a little before laying his head down on Dean’s thigh, arms curling around Dean's leg. Dean echoes his sigh, massaging the back of Cas’ neck as they silently watch the priest ride the possessed man’s cock to completion.  
  
“Is it me?” Castiel finally whispers, and Dean’s chest constricts with guilt.  
  
“No, angel, of course not,” he rushes to re-assure.  
  
“But, Dean, you haven’t fucked me in _weeks_.”  
  
“What are you talking about? We have sex all the time,” he says, playing dumb. Even though he knows exactly what Cas means.  
  
“No,” Castiel replies, turning around. “You make _me_ come all the time, but you barely even get hard. What about _your_ needs?”  
  
“ _My_ needs?” he echoes. “Uh…” Dean swallows tightly, his throat suddenly going dry.  
  
“Talk to me, Dean,” Castiel hums, cradling his length and nuzzling into its soft flesh. “Tell me what you need.”  
  
Dean bites his lip, carding his fingers through Cas’ unruly hair. “Do you… uh… do you want to try topping again?” he asks hesitantly.  
  
“Dean, we tried that last weekend already. I don’t want to do that again if you’re not going to enjoy it,” Cas replies.  
  
“Hey, I enjoyed it!” he protests.  
  
“You know what I mean, Dean,” Cas says quietly, cutting through his bravado again, and Dean deflates.  
  
“I don’t need to be hard to enjoy feeling you inside me, Cas,” he murmurs. “I know you understand what that’s like.”  
  
“I do. But I don’t want to risk it,” Cas says firmly, fixing him with those big, blue eyes of his. There’s a sadness in those eyes, and Dean knows Castiel is worried about triggering memories of his past with Alastair. But there’s such a deep care that comes with that worry, such a strong devotion to his happiness, that goes far beyond the physical realm of pleasure. Dean smiles softly, melting under that gaze.  
  
He is _so_ in love with Castiel. Helplessly so. Otherwise he would never have let Cas take him on the rack, that first time at The Pit last year. Would never let Cas _keep_ topping him, every now and then. And keep domming him, when he really, _really_ needs it. Dean’s been dom to a lot of people, but he’s rarely ever subbed, and that in itself shows how much he loves Cas. But at the same time, he never feels Cas’ love more than when Cas doms him.  
  
It took a long time for Dean to be able to open himself up to that kind of love and care in return. And now, even _that_ isn’t enough. It doesn’t seem fair. He doesn’t know how much more he can ask of Castiel, and the last thing he wants to do is _lose_ him. Dean knows that Cas loves him, and loves what they have together, but when that isn’t enough anymore, will Cas still want to stick around? The very possibility that Cas might leave scares Dean so much, he ends up falling over himself doing everything possible to make Cas happy.  
  
Everything _possible_.  
  
Unfortunately, he’s so anxious all the time now, he can’t even get it up anymore. It’s like some cruel joke, or something. And he doesn’t know how long he can keep Cas satisfied with their toys. Their many, _many_ toys. But Cas has always preferred to feel _Dean_ inside him, given the choice.  
  
“I’m sorry, angel-face,” Dean croons. “Things aren’t great at the garage right now. I mean, we’re doing okay with crash repairs, but we haven’t had an actual restoration job in a while,” he says, trying to explain it away.  
  
Castiel leans on his thigh again, caressing his flanks in comforting circles. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much for you,” he murmurs.  
  
“You don’t have to apologize, Cas,” Dean replies. “Your promotion is a good thing. Especially now, with the way the garage is going,” he huffs.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel frowns, climbing into his lap and cradling his face with his hands, forcing Dean to look him in the eye. “It’s not just the garage though, is it? I sense that there’s something else.”  
  
“I tell you what, Cas – Wear the priest costume, and maybe _then_ I’ll confess all my sins,” he smirks, using humor to deflect Cas’ concern again.  
  
“Alright,” Castiel replies seriously, not even a second of hesitation. “If that’s what you want,” he murmurs.  
  
“I do,” he grins, playfully nipping at Cas’ lips. Castiel sighs resignedly, realizing the conversation is over, and slowly starts to return Dean’s kisses.  
  
“I suppose you’ll want me to wear those satin panties underneath, am I correct?” Castiel huffs, put-upon, but there’s a hint of smirk at his mouth when he says it.  
  
“Mmm,” Dean hums appreciatively at the thought. “Yes, Father.”  
  
Castiel groans, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean’s neck and pulling him in for a real kiss, using teeth to tug and tease at his stud while sucking filthy on his tongue.  
  
“Would you like to come now, angel?” Dean asks when they pull away for air.  
  
“Yes, please, Dean,” Castiel whimpers, tears of relief welling up in his eyes at the promise of release.  
  
“Okay,” Dean whispers, laying Castiel down on the couch, and on impact the tears fall down the sides of Cas’ face. “Shhh,” Dean hushes him gently, leaning down to press soothing kisses to Castiel’s lips as he brushes the wetness away. Castiel whimpers again, letting his legs fall open as he squirms underneath Dean with need.  
  
Pressing one last kiss to Cas’ lips, Dean settles back on his haunches, spreading Castiel’s thighs even further to watch the way he writhes and clenches around the vibrator in his hole. Even after hours of stimulation, Castiel is unfailingly hard, precome oozing so heavy, it sticks to everything it lands on, in thick tendrils from Castiel’s slit. Dean smiles in awe, tracing the leather strap around Castiel’s balls, keeping him from coming all this time.  
  
“Please, Dean. _Please_ ,” Castiel mewls at the touch, and because he begs so pretty, Dean unstraps him, massaging the circulation back into the flesh as Castiel sobs and gasps at the rush of blood.  
  
“Get ready for it,” Dean warns, picking up the remote extension. As he turns the vibrator up on high, a garbled and satisfying cry is wrung from Castiel’s throat, that sounds a lot like Dean’s name. With a pleased smirk Dean watches Castiel’s blue eyes roll back in pleasure, neck stretching taut and hips thrusting and shaking as his hole flutters around the buzzing toy, so close the edge.  
  
Dean reaches towards Castiel’s cock, but doesn’t take it in hand. Instead he flicks at the tip, sharply, and the sudden stimulation wrings another cry from Castiel’s lips, such a contrast after hours untouched. And before Castiel even has a chance to catch his breath, Dean closes his fingers together and whips them against Cas’ neglected cock – once – twice – Castiel’s dick bobbing against his stomach with each impact and sending pre-come everywhere. Only a few more slaps, and Castiel’s cries become one, long wail, and he stripes himself in thick white spurts, all the way up to his neck.  
  
“That’s it. Beautiful,” Dean husks, lightly pumping Castiel through it. He would love to be able to take his own erection in hand right now, criss-cross Cas’ come with his own, but more so because he knows that’s what Cas wants of him. Not so much for his own pleasure. Castiel in climax is one of the most beautiful things Dean’s ever seen, and he’s happy enough just to sit back and watch, whispering praise and endearments.  
  
This time Castiel’s orgasm hits him long and hard, and he’s still twitching out come long after Dean lets go of his cock to play with the spunk on his chest, smearing it over Cas’ un-pierced nipple and twisting it wet. And when Cas is finally done, Dean carefully wipes him clean, stroking his arms and pressing kisses all over his face and lips until he becomes lucid again.  
  
“Come on, angel-face, let’s get you into bed,” Dean murmurs. Castiel makes an unhappy sound, burrowing into Dean’s chest like a sleepy child, and Dean can’t help but chuckle fondly at him. “Come on, angel, I know you can do it,” he encourages softly. “And you’ll be much more comfortable once you’re there,” he says, sitting up.  
  
Castiel makes another unhappy sound, but spreads his legs nonetheless, allowing Dean to remove the vibrator still nestled inside him and slide in his usual [steel plug](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/photo/v0/124589829/Chrome_Anal_Plug.jpg_250x250.jpg), keeping him stretched and ready for whatever Dean may want to put inside him next.  
  
“That’s it. Good,” Dean croons, and Castiel lets out a small sigh of content as the plug settles into place. “Now go on,” he orders, taking up the leash attached to Castiel’s collar, and Cas obediently slides off the couch to the floor.  
  
He watches with amazement as Castiel begins to crawl to their bedroom on all fours, the wings tattooed on his back rippling as his muscles shift under the skin, the plug between his cheeks flashing and the chain of his leash shimmering and tinkling with every movement. Like Dean always says, everything’s better with a little bit of metal, and Castiel is no exception. But then again, Cas is damn near perfect to begin with.  
  
Dean is so lost in the sight of him, he doesn’t even realise the leash has gone taut in his hand, until Castiel twists to look over his shoulder at him, raising an enquiring eyebrow. As Dean belatedly hops off the couch to follow, he wonders just who is really doing the leading anymore, and whether that’s something he needs to be worrying about as well. But once he secures the end of Castiel’s leash to the head of their bed, and crawls under the sheets into Castiel’s waiting arms, Dean decides it doesn’t really matter, as long as Cas stays right here, with him.  
  
~  
  
Dean sleeps fitfully, lacking the help of an orgasm to release all the pent-up energy and tension inside him. And when he does sleep, his dreams are filled with blue-eyes and wings, and the sound they make when they’re flying away. His only comfort is that each time he wakes up, Castiel is there, sleeping beside him – until suddenly, he isn’t.  
  
“Cas?” Dean calls out, panic leaping into his chest as his hand searches the cold sheets beside him. But then Dean feels a frustrated huff of air in between his legs, and not only does it tell him where Castiel is, but what Cas is also trying to do – as the puff of breath only accentuates the fact that Dean’s skin is wet with saliva. Lifting the sheets, Dean sees Castiel’s face near his crotch, frowning at his limp dick, and Dean sighs. He can’t even get morning wood anymore.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel says, his lip actually trembling as he apologizes. “I just want to feel you inside me,” he whispers, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
“Oh, angel,” Dean sighs, his chest tightening painfully at the heartbreak on Castiel’s face. The tears spill over as Castiel crawls out from under the sheets, presenting his rear for punishment, but as Dean raises his hand, he finds he just doesn’t have it in him.  
  
“It’s okay, angel,” Dean says, stroking the curve of Castiel’s ass. “Come here,” he orders softly.  
  
Castiel’s eyes are filled with confusion when he turns back around, but he obeys nonetheless, crawling into Dean’s waiting arms and letting himself be coddled. Dean tries to soothe him with soft kisses, petting Castiel’s hair and wiping away his tears as they fall, but it does nothing to wipe away the confusion in Castiel’s eyes. And for good reason. One of the first things Dean ever taught him was that he wasn’t supposed to initiate something without explicit orders, so for Cas to even try speaks volumes about how bad things are getting. But Dean just can’t bring himself to punish Cas for something that isn’t really Cas’ fault.  
  
No, this is all on Dean. It’s _his_ fault he can’t give Cas what he needs. And he’s _not_ going to take his frustration out on Cas.  
  
He’s just going to have to be a little more creative.  
  
“On your back, angel. Hands up top,” Dean orders, opening their bedside drawer and pulling out the lube. The toys they use most often are in that drawer as well, but Dean bypasses them altogether, getting off the bed to slide out one of the large leather boxes underneath.  
  
It’s time for the big guns.  
  
Castiel’s eyes widen as Dean lays out the toys he wants to use, one by one. First, a large rubber dildo, larger than Dean even. Next, a [clear plastic plug](http://img.tjskl.org.cn/pic/z273c649-200x200-1/glass_anal_plugs.jpg), the largest and roundest he owns. And finally, the largest, thickest dildo he has. The kind that brings to mind the expression ‘hung like a horse.’  
  
“Are you ready for this, angel-face?” Dean asks, smirking. Castiel rips his gaze away from the toys at the sound of Dean’s voice, eyes still wide as he nods, gripping the top bar of their bed’s headboard tight.  
  
“Good,” Dean smiles genuinely, stroking Castiel’s face with his thumb. “I’m going to make this so good for you, angel,” he whispers, leaning over to give Cas one last kiss, assuring and grounding them both.  
  
Taking one of Castiel’s ankles in hand, Dean pushes Cas’ leg back over his head, far enough for Dean to strap it in one of the leather cuffs hanging from a chain around the corner post of the bed. He does the same with Castiel’s other leg, strapping it in the cuff hanging from the other corner, and effectively spreading Castiel as wide open and exposed as possible. He briefly considers cuffing Castiel’s wrists to the top bar of the bedhead as well, but this time the straps are meant to make Cas more comfortable, not to confine him. So Dean slides a pillow underneath Castiel’s hips, making the position a little easier, and grabs the towel hanging over the bedhead to lay underneath him. They’re going to need a _lot_ of lube.  
  
Once he’s done re-strapping Castiel’s testicles, he slips Cas’ usual plug free, sparing a moment to admire the way Cas’ hole gapes from its absence, fluttering in the sudden emptiness with the need to filled. Dean smirks, picking up the first dildo and coating it with lube, making a show of jacking its length, slow and wet. There’s nothing spectacular about this particular toy. In fact, they rarely use it, preferring to use things like vibrators and beads instead. Which is why they keep it under the bed. But Dean’s going to use it now because it’s larger than him, so it’s a good place to start. And by the time he’s done with his little lube show, Cas is salivating for it.  
  
 _Oh,_ Cas groans so pretty when Dean slides it in, hips squirming to take it deeper and legs kicking against his chains. Castiel _loves_ having his hole filled, fucked, fondled, anything. And Dean’s come to love giving Cas what he wants. Dean doesn’t even have to aim for Cas’ prostrate, Cas’ hole is so sensitive all on its own. But it’s still too early for that anyway. Dean’s not aiming to stimulate yet, he’s aiming to _stretch._  
  
“Breathe, angel, we’ve still got a long way to go,” he says, and Cas nods, trying to relax. “Good, that’s it,” Dean croons, stroking the inside of his thigh. When Cas is finally so loose, the dildo slips in and out of him with ease, Dean pulls it out all together, and reaches for the next toy.  
  
“Alright, gorgeous, time for the next one,” he says, calling Castiel’s attention to the rounded plug in his hand. Castiel’s eyes go wide again as Dean slicks it up with lube, smearing more into his open hole for good measure. But although the size of the thing is intimidating, they both know Cas can take it. The last time Dean used it on him, he made Cas kneel in a corner for a whole hour with it inside him, and Cas liked it so much he wriggled and squirmed around it the entire time, begging Dean to let him come.  
  
It’s with this knowledge Dean teases him, pressing the rounded tip against Cas’ entrance and circling it, prodding his hole as if to slide it in, before teasing it some more.  
  
“Dean! _Please!_ ” Castiel gasps, thrusting his hips in the air.  
  
“Okay, you asked for it,” Dean chuckles lowly, before pushing it in. Castiel takes the tip of it easily, already stretched by the dildo before. But after the first inch the plug becomes more and more rounded, and Dean has to go exceedingly slower, letting Castiel adjust around its shape in increments.  
  
It’s amazing to watch. Because the plug is clear, Dean gets a near perfect view of how Castiel’s hole stretches wider and wider, until finally, the thickest part of it goes in. Cas _gobbles_ the rest of it up, easily, until all that’s left is the handle Dean’s holding. But this time, Dean doesn’t let go. Doesn’t let it just sit in there, even though Cas is nearly sobbing with pleasure. This time Dean keeps prodding, and twisting, pushing at Cas’ insides and making sure he’s as loose as he is on the outside.  
  
It’s a good thing Cas’ legs are strapped open. In mere minutes Cas stops kicking against his chains, legs turning to jello. But his knuckles have gone white from how hard he’s gripping the bar of the bed.  
  
“You’re doing so good, angel,” Dean murmurs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Castiel’s knee. “But we’re only halfway there,” he says, starting to pull the plug back out. Castiel groans miserably at that, making Dean chuckle again. “I know, gorgeous. I know,” he croons, stroking Cas’ thigh with his thumb as he uses it for leverage to pull. It’s only a little easier sliding the plug out than it was getting it in, just because of the sheer size of it, so Dean still goes slowly, carefully, until finally, with a slick pop, it comes out.  
  
Castiel’s hole positively _gapes_ afterwards, and Dean bites down a groan at the sight. Grabbing the last dildo, he slicks it up with a ridiculous amount of lube. Castiel’s eyes fly impossibly wide at the size of the thing, thick as an arm, and that’s the whole point really. They’ve never used it before, but Dean knows Cas is ready for it now.  
  
He goes in slow. So slow. Slower than before. And Castiel just _takes_ it, his hole thoroughly stretched from the girth of the plug. But this time, instead of tapering off after a few inches like the plug, this dildo just keeps going, and going, thick and round and long. And as it goes, a stream of curses begin to fall filthy from Castiel’s lips.  
  
Dean grins to himself when it starts. His angel’s usually so good when they start to play – only using the words “yes,” “no,” or “please” for begging – even though it’s been a long time since Dean’s enforced those rules. These days, when Cas falls back to using those words, Dean simply takes it as a sign he’s doing his job right. But when Cas loses control completely, and starts swearing like a sailor, that’s some next level shit.  
  
“Oh my fucking _Christ!_ ” Castiel shouts as Dean finally bottoms out, hitting deep enough that the only way to go, is back out. He begins to thrust, only managing a bare inch at a time at first. But before long, the thing starts sliding more smoothly, back and forth in Cas’ hole.  
  
Cas is a mess, cursing and groaning on the sheets, oozing precome all over himself. He loses his grip on the top bar of the bed, and his hands slide down to clutch at the supporting bars near his head instead, which is trashing side to side in his pillow.  
  
“ _Dean!_ Jesus fuck, _yes!_ Fuck me, fuck me, _please!_ God _dammit!_ ” he yells, eyes rolling with pleasure. And _fuck_ does Dean want to put his dick inside Castiel right now. But he’s still as soft as rope. Even with an up close and personal view of the sex-god writhing on the bed in front of him.  
  
“ _Fuck!_ ” Dean curses under his breath. He pulls the dildo out all the way, and it comes so smoothly, Dean knows Cas is _more_ than ready. He picks up the lube, one last time, and covers every inch of his hand with it, all the way past his wrist.  
  
Cas has been stretched so damn loose, Dean can sink three fingers into him straight away, easy. Four doesn’t take much more work either. And when he folds his thumb in and starts pushing that in too, Cas’ eyes finally fly open again, realizing what Dean means to do.  
  
“Dean?” Castiel gasps, disbelief on his face.  
  
Dean nods his head, smirking, but deadly serious, confirming Castiel’s suspicions. Cas groans, dropping his head back onto the pillow, and that’s all the invitation Dean needs.  
  
Soon, the widest part of his hand is inside Castiel. But Dean doesn’t stop pushing, carefully curling his fingers into a fist, until his hand is buried all the way up past his wrist. It was easier than he expected it would be, but Cas was well-prepared by the sheer girth of the last dildo. Dean’s fist must feel like nothing in comparison.  
  
But there’s something Dean’s fist can do that the last dildo couldn’t. It can bend, and curl, and _aim,_ with deadly accuracy. So as Dean thrusts his arm, in and out of Cas’ hole, he curls his fist upwards, rubbing his knuckles _right_ into Cas’ prostrate.  
  
Cas screams. And screams. Wailing and clutching the bars of the headboard so tight, Dean thinks he actually hear them bending. Until finally, Cas’ voice gives out, and his fingers come away from the bed’s bars altogether, body going completely lax and just _taking_ it.  
  
For a second, Dean thinks he’s broken him. Or that he’s discovered a whole new level beyond filthy-sailor-mouth. Either way, he starts doing what he always does in an uncertain silence – he starts talking.  
  
“Can you feel me, Cas?” Dean croons, still thrusting soft, but steady. “That’s all me, inside you, fucking your sweet ass. _God_ you feel so good inside. So warm, and _snug_ ,” he murmurs, whispering filthy praises and grounding Castiel in the sound of his voice.  
  
“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel mewls, finally coming back to him. So Dean just keeps talking, keeps fisting Cas inside, until with every press Castiel is mumbling ”Dean, yes, yes, Dean, yes…”  
  
“I’m gonna make you come now, angel, so hard,” Dean tells him, but Cas just keeps up his litany of _Dean-yes-yes-Dean_. Even when Dean unstraps his balls, massaging the blood back into them. Even when Dean takes his cock in hand, and starts pumping in time with his fist. Then suddenly Cas garbles a choked noise, before going completely silent, climax spurting out of his cock and insides clenching tight around Dean’s hand.  
  
And then Cas passes out.  
  
“Holy _shit,_ ” Dean curses under his breath, shocked and awed. “Cas?” he calls out, to no reply. “Cas!” he tries again, louder, but Cas still doesn’t come to.  
  
Carefully pulling his hand out of Cas’ body, he quickly wipes it on the towel, crawling up the bed. “Cas?” he calls softly, lightly slapping Castiel’s face with his other hand, but Cas still doesn’t respond. Dean checks his pulse, and it’s a little erratic, but it’s still going strong.  
  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean barks a laugh. He really did break his angel.  
  
But in the best way.  
  
Grinning, he uncuffs Castiel’s ankles, slowly massaging the circulation back into Cas’ legs as he lays them back down on the bed. Then he heads for the bathroom to clean himself up, before bringing back a wet cloth to wipe Castiel down with. It takes a few trips to get Castiel clean, and he still hasn’t woken up by the time Dean’s done, so Dean leaves a cool cloth on his forehead, laying down beside him to keep vigil.  
  
He doesn’t know how long he stares, stroking his fingers through Cas’ hair and pressing soft little kisses to Castiel’s face. But eventually Cas’ eyelids flutter open again, and when his gaze lands on Dean, he smiles.  
  
“Hey,” Dean smiles softly in return, pressing a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips. And when he pulls away, Castiel says,  
  
“I love you.”  
  
So Dean kisses him again. And again. Until with every breath Castiel is whispering “I love you,” and Dean soaks it up like the sun, letting it warm him through to his bones. As much as he wishes he could fuck Castiel the way they both want, Dean needs this just as much too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m not saying we have to… do anything there. But maybe we can just… watch?” Castiel smiles nervously. “Who knows? We might pick up some inspiration…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warnings** include dom!Cas, bottom!Cas, mentions of switching, mentions of past dub-con, erectile dysfunction, voyeurism, exhibitionism, public sex, minor het, bdsm (bondage, paddling, toys, etc).

 

_Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt my love.  
\-- Hamlet, Act II, Scene ii_

~

  
For almost the entire week that follows, Castiel can’t take anything more than Dean’s tongue. And even then Dean has to be careful. Cas usually likes it when Dean teases him with his tongue-stud, catching it on his rim and tugging on it as he mouths at Cas’ hole – but even _that_ is too much for Castiel to take.  
  
On the upside, Dean doesn’t have to worry about not being able to get it up for him. But Dean knows the reprieve will only last so long. By the time the weekend comes around again, they’re back at square one, and he’s all out of ideas.  
  
“I have a suggestion,” Castiel broaches quietly, and Dean’s pretty sure they’re about to have a talk about little green pills or something – but what comes out of Castiel’s mouth instead is completely unexpected.  
  
“Why don’t we try going back to The Pit?”  
  
“Do _what_ now?” Dean goggles.  
  
“I’m not saying we have to… _do_ anything there. But maybe we can just… watch?” Castiel smiles nervously. “Who knows? We might pick up some inspiration,” he shrugs.  
  
“I dunno, Cas,” Dean shakes his head, doubtful of the idea. He hasn’t felt the need to return to The Pit in a long time. He can’t deny that he’s had some good times there, especially during the later years, but a lot of his early years there are tied up in the memory of how he ended up there in the first place. He was in a dark place then, struggling to regain some sense of control after Alastair, and it was a long time before he found himself going to the place just for the enjoyment of it.  
  
“Dean, the last time we were there was very special to me. To _us_ ,” Castiel says, and Dean can’t help but smile fondly at the memory. Last year was a huge turning point in his relationship with Cas. A huge turning point in his _life._ Letting Cas take him in front of everyone – _claim_ him… Dean doesn’t know how he even existed before then. He never knew that he wanted to _be_ owned just as much as he wanted _to_ own. Though by that stage, the two things had become the same.  
  
But then again, Castiel has a way of making him want things he never realized he wanted.  
  
“What have we got to lose?” Cas adds softly, and Dean barks a laugh, scrubbing a hand over his face to hide his reaction. It’s only meant to be a harmless question, but it hits too close to the mark for Dean’s liking.  
  
“Dean?” Cas murmurs, sensing something’s wrong. “We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with the idea, it was just a suggestion.”  
  
“No, I know, angel,” Dean croons, crumbling a little at the concern in Castiel’s voice. The last thing he wants is to worry Cas as well. Dean sighs, pulling him close and pressing a kiss into his hair. “We can give it a try if you want,” he says, mustering a smile.  
  
~  
  
The Pit, to Dean’s eyes, is as unchanging as ever. It’s still dark, and shadowy, walking the fine edge between a sense of mystery and the thrill of danger – air filled with the screams of electric guitars, singers that sound like they’re possessed by demons, and the cries of the Chief’s latest volunteer coming from the next room. But through Castiel’s eyes, it’s almost like seeing it anew, and Dean learns things about the place he never noticed before.  
  
He already knows a few things, either through word of mouth, or because it’s commonly known information. For instance, he knows that the bouncer at the main door with the dogs tattooed on his arms calls himself Cerberus, like the multi-headed hellhound that guards the gates of the Underworld. Just like the bartender calls himself Charon, after the ferryman that carries souls to Hades. And according to rumor, the bouncer downstairs who everyone calls ‘T’ is really named Tartarus. But that’s just rumor.  
  
Basically, the whole theme of the place seems to be inspired by different renditions of Hell. The staff all seem to have names from the Greek version of the Underworld, and Dean knows enough to recognize that the sign over the door to the main bar comes from Dante’s _Inferno_. ‘ _Abandon all hope, ye who enter here,’_ it says, just like the sign over the gates of Dante’s version of Hell.  
  
Dean just didn’t know how much more of Dante’s Hell actually made it into the place, until Castiel shows him. As soon as they get to the bar, Castiel points out the word painted on the dark wood near the ceiling. _‘Acheron’_ it says, barely visible in the dim light, which is probably why Dean’s never noticed it before. That, or the fact that he’s usually looking _around_ the room instead of _at_ it, looking for a potential partner for the night. Or part _ners_.  
  
Not anymore though. Now his attention is entirely on Castiel, as Cas explains what the word means.  
  
“Acheron is the name of one of the five rivers of Hell,” Cas says. “Appropriately, it’s the river Charon ferries the dead across in order to enter Hades,” he smirks, raising his glass to the bartender. Charon grins and salutes in return.  
  
“Huh,” Dean replies, impressed with Castiel's knowledge. As he guides Castiel towards a darkened booth in the back corner, he places a hand on the small of Castiel's back, the simple contact a clear sign of possession as he takes Castiel through the room and its appraising eyes. It’s the perfect location. They’re mostly concealed by the dim light, but they can still see the rest of the room around them. In their quiet corner, they can even hear soft moans coming from the booths nearby. Not that Dean is really paying attention – it’s just the ambience, really. And as soon as he’s done with his whisky, he’s nuzzling into Cas’ neck, sliding his hand under Cas’ shirt to play with the nipple ring there, intent on producing some of their own sounds.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasps a few minutes later. “We’re being watched.”  
  
“Yeah, well, we knew that was going to happen when we came here, Cas,” he replies, latching his lips onto Castiel’s throat again.  
  
“No, but, Dean, he’s _really_ watching,” Castiel protests.  
  
“Of course he is, Cas. You’re _really_ beautiful,” Dean smirks.  
  
“ _Dean!_ ” Castiel laughs breathlessly, but Dean can still hear the unease in Cas’ voice. He pulls away, searching Castiel’s face.  
  
“What’s the matter, angel-face? You’ve never been shy in public before,” he frowns in concern.  
  
“There’s a difference between putting on a show for _you_ , and putting on a show for some random creeper,” Cas grumbles.  
  
“Oh,” Dean blinks stupidly, warmed by the distinction and unable to stop a little grin from twitching at the corner at his mouth, even as his arms tighten protectively around his angel. It’s on the tip of his tongue to suggest that Castiel might be more comfortable _under_ the table, on his knees between Dean’s legs… but Dean’s not feeling _up_ to that, just yet. “Why don’t we get another drink and see what the Chief is up to? It’s darker in there,” he suggests instead. Castiel nods and they head for the bar again.  
  
Carrying their drinks to the exit on the other side of the room, they follow the winding corridor past the bathrooms towards the curtained entrance of the next room, the screams of the Chief’s current victim getting louder and louder as they approach. It takes a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the darkness as they enter the room, but they soon see that it’s packed – nearly every chair, bench, and ottoman taken by the Chief’s audience. And on-stage, the Chief himself, flogging the bared ass of a large man, who is strapped onto a [padded horse](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/16/Spankingbench.JPG) and completely immobilized, crying out as the Chief works his flesh. Dean finds an empty seat along the back wall, just big enough for one, and sits down, pulling Castiel into his lap.  
  
“There, see?” Castiel leans down to whisper in his ear. “Above the stage, the word _‘Styx.’_ ”  
  
Dean looks up above the stage, and sure enough, he sees the paint there in the dark wood. “You mean, like the band?” he murmurs.  
  
“Like the goddess,” Castiel answers. “The river Styx is the most widely known out of all the rivers. It forms the boundary between Earth and the Underworld.”  
  
“Hmm,” Dean nods, taking in the new information. "Kind of fitting," he replies, thinking of the rooms below.  
  
Castiel doesn’t say anything more after that, quickly becoming absorbed by the show. As the cries of the Chief’s volunteer begin to reach a fevered-pitch, Cas begins to squirm in Dean’s lap, and Dean can feel the pace of Cas’ breath quickening with arousal against his chest. Slowly Dean slides his hand up the inside of Cas’ thigh, and finds Castiel’s dick hard and straining between his legs.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” Castiel sighs as Dean cups his hand around it, palming it through Cas’ leather-clad crotch. Castiel squirms even more at the stimulation, vainly trying to hold back his moans as Dean rolls and massages his flesh through the material of his pants – until Castiel very suddenly stops, freezing in Dean’s arms.  
  
“What is it, angel?” Dean whispers, immediately concerned.  
  
“You’re not hard,” Cas whispers back reluctantly.  
  
Dean blinks in surprise. It’s true. And having Cas squirm around in his lap like that, in a room full of people secretly touching each other in the dark, while there’s real-live flogging happening right in front of them, is _exactly_ the kind of thing that _should_ have Dean hard in a heartbeat.  
  
“It’s okay, angel. Just enjoy the show,” he murmurs, rubbing Castiel’s crotch again.  
  
“No,” Castiel hisses firmly, pulling Dean’s hand away. “That’s not what we came here for,” he says, standing up off Dean’s lap.  
  
Dean sighs, taking Castiel’s hand as he stands up and letting himself be led back out of the room. They walk in silence through the winding corridor, this time taking the turn down the stairs, descending to the level below. When they reach the next landing, Castiel stops, grinning as he looks up at the doorways on their left and right.  
  
“What is it?” Dean looks up, and sees the faded words painted above each doorway.  
  
“ _Cocytus_ ,” Castiel says, pointing at the word above the left doorway. “The river of wailing,” he smirks, and Dean barks a laugh. There’s a thick curtain hanging over the doorway, but it does nothing to filter out the groans and cries coming from the room.  
  
Then Castiel points towards the doorway on the right, leading to another small coatroom and bar, and beyond that, several small rooms for private use. “ _Lethe_ ,” Castiel reads. “The river of oblivion,” he explains, turning to Dean. “The word ‘ _Lethe_ ’ literally means ‘oblivion’, ‘forgetfulness’, or ‘concealment’,” he says.  
  
“Also fitting,” Deans smirks. “So what’ll it be angel-face?”  
  
“Well,” Castiel frowns, considering. “I didn’t get to see much of the place the last time I was here,” he says, glancing back to the left again.  
  
“Gotcha,” Dean grins, leading him through the heavily curtained doorway.  
  
Castiel audibly gasps when he sees the room, though it’s a wonder Dean can hear it over all the moaning and grunting, skin slapping on skin, leather striking flesh. It’s a sight to see – the vast space filled with bodies in various stages of undress, in various positions – [hanging from walls](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_fKbHnl9mbx8/SwABGd-QQsI/AAAAAAAACxs/RpQ-1spWUAo/s400/welcome1b.jpg), [suspended in slings](http://s3-media1.fl.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/ncBW-6wgO8MwzAx78PzbTA/ls.jpg), draped over the many beds or kneeling on thick glass tables, being watched from all angles – the mirrors lining the ceilings making the room seem twice as large, and twice as full of writhing flesh.  
  
Dean sees an empty space on one of the large couches and heads for it, pulling Castiel along behind him. But when he goes to sit down, Castiel stops him, sitting down first and motioning for Dean to sit in between the V of his legs. Dean shrugs and sits down, laying back along Castiel’s chest and leaning his head against Cas’ shoulder, so Castiel can still see the room.  
  
Directly in their view, a naked man hangs chained by his wrists from a [metal frame](http://meadhalldungeon.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/frame.jpg), another man kneeling in front of him and mouthing his balls while yet another licks into him from behind, his mistress watching on and testing his nipples with a [small electric prod](http://slavecafe.com/file/pic/photo/2013/06/2bb3bd9da671e971cd0b8ac5cd02dccd_1024.jpg). Pressed as he is against Castiel’s chest, Dean can feel how Cas’ breath hitches every time the man cries out, and pretty soon he begins to feel Castiel’s erection nudging insistently into his back. Dean grins, reaching behind to unzip Castiel’s fly, pulling his cock out.  
  
“ _Dean_ ,” Cas hisses at the stimulation, breath hot and harsh against the side of his neck.  
  
“You like that, Cas?” Dean murmurs, stroking Castiel slowly. Cas groans, right against the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
“Last time we were here, I claimed you, just like that,” Cas murmurs into his ear. “Whipped you in front of everyone downstairs, then made love to you, so they would know you belonged to _me_ ,” Castiel growls, grabbing Dean’s jaw as he says it and turning Dean’s face to meet his lips in a brutally possessive kiss.  
  
“Yeah, Cas,” Dean gasps breathlessly when finally Castiel pulls away. “Bet you want that now, don’tcha? Want me to chain you up, make sure everyone knows you’re mine?”  
  
“Dean, _yes,_ ” Castiel sighs, nuzzling along his jaw.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, I want that so bad,” Dean moans. But when Castiel’s hand wanders down to his crotch, they both realize it isn’t going to happen.  
  
Dean huffs miserably, twisting around to curl up in Castiel’s arms, giving up on the rest of the room.  
  
“It’s alright, Dean,” Castiel murmurs soothingly. “We can still go downstairs, find a rack to strap me to. I still want that,” he says, the ‘at least’ left hanging in the air between them. Dean huffs petulantly again.  
  
“Please, Dean. I’d like to move somewhere else anyway,” Castiel says quietly. “Our young creeper friend has found us again.”  
  
“Oh, now he’s _young?_ ” Dean snorts, raising his head and looking around. When Cas said ‘creeper’ Dean had pictured some older dude with a lecherous leer. But sure enough, on the other side of the room, sitting next to two blonde women, is a pale young man, staring intently at them – young enough that his build is still slender underneath his dark clothes, but not too young for the light beard on his cheeks. He’s… not unattractive. And there’s something in the way he’s watching them that’s not so much creepy as it is... _hopeful_.  
  
“Come on,” Castiel urges him off the couch, clearly not interested in whatever it is the young man so obviously wants to approach them for. And that’s just fine with Dean. He lets himself be led out of the room and back towards the stairs.  
  
“I suspect the basement will be named ‘ _Phlegethon’_ after the last remaining river of the Hell – the river of fire that leads to the depths of Tartarus,” Cas explains as they descend the stairs.  
  
“How do you know all this stuff, Cas?” Dean asks curiously.  
  
“Religious family, remember?” Cas replies wryly.  
  
“Hmm, yeah, sorry,” Dean replies, squeezing his hand. “But I wonder why they used the names of the rivers instead of the nine circles of Hell? Aren’t those more well-known?”  
  
“Perhaps the owner has an affinity for water?” Castiel suggests. “Or maybe it’s just that there’s only five different areas here,” he adds.  
  
“You’re so smart,” Dean grins. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Dean bangs on the door there three times. As they wait, Dean sees the word ‘ _Phlegethon’_ above the doorway in faded paint, and huffs a laugh, pointing it out to Castiel. He’s amazed he never noticed all these little details before, and he’s been coming to the place for years.  
  
They don’t have to wait long before the grill on the door slides open, and Dean sees a pair of familiar eyes, assessing him through the grate. “Hey, T,” Dean grins.  
  
“Dean. Didn’t think you’d be back,” T replies.  
  
“Yeah well, that time of the year I guess,” Dean shrugs. The grill slides shut again, and Dean hears the familiar sound of the door being unlocked from the inside, before it swings open. When T sees Castiel come in after Dean, his eyes widen minutely in recognition, and Dean preens a little with pride. Cas must’ve made quite an impression for the bouncer to remember him after just one visit, a whole year ago.  
  
Then again, up until that night with Castiel, Dean had been notoriously dom-only around here, and notoriously unattached.  
  
And it wasn’t every day that someone managed to silence Meg with a single kiss.  
  
“Meg will be disappointed she missed you,” T smirks, glancing at Cas, and confirming Dean’s suspicions.  
  
“She’s not here tonight?” Dean asks.  
  
“Nah,” T answers. Dean breathes an internal sigh of relief.  
  
“Okay, thanks, T,” he says, leading Castiel down the hall.  
  
Most of the doorways are roped off for privacy tonight, the sounds of whips and cries coming through the curtains signalling masters already at work. But there’s an open session at the end of the hall, so Dean heads in that direction. He leads Castiel through the curtain as discreetly as possible, so as not to interrupt whatever might be in progress, but it seems they’ve showed up in between sessions, by the way the guests are milling around.  
  
Dean looks around in curiosity, wondering which master’s room they’ve stumbled into. But as he looks around the room he starts to realize how out of the action he’s been. He used to know nearly every face downstairs, but now he barely recognizes anyone.  
  
“Excuse me, Castiel?” comes a soft-spoken voice, and then very suddenly Dean _does_ see a familiar face – in the form of their young stalker.  
  
“Yes…?” Castiel replies, frowning.  
  
“My name is Inias,” the young man says. “I saw the two of you here last year.”  
  
“Inias, yes,” Castiel echoes, face scrunched up in thought, and Dean vaguely remembers Meg mentioning the name as they were leaving last year.  
  
“I was very… _impressed_ by you last year, and I was hoping, if you wanted, that you might let me… spend some time with you?” Inias stammers, a slight flush creeping across his cheeks as he speaks, and Dean can tell the guy doesn’t do this very often.  
  
“I’m sorry, but Dean and I are exclusive,” Castiel replies, not unkindly, letting the guy down as gently as possible.  
  
Dean finds himself squeezing Castiel’s hand at the response, his chest swelling a little at the words. He already knows where they stand, but it’s nice to hear it said once in a while.  
  
“Please!” Inias blurts. “Just twenty minutes? Right here if you want!” he pleads.  
  
Dean’s eyes widen at the earnest look on the guy’s face. They must’ve _really_ made an impression last year for the guy to want it so bad.  
  
And… it’s not like anything else they’ve tried tonight has worked so far.  
  
“Maybe we should give him a chance,” Dean leans over to whisper in Castiel’s ear. “He seems like a sweet kid, and he really seems to want you,” Dean shrugs. “I don’t mind if you just want to give him a little spanking. We’ve tried everything else.”  
  
“Dean, I… I don’t think I can,” Castiel whispers, eyes wide with trepidation.  
  
“I _know_ you can, Cas,” Dean encourages him. “You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to… But you’re always so good with me. I know you could be good for him too,” he murmurs.  
  
And for some reason, _that’s_ when it happens. For some reason, the idea of Cas domming someone else, makes Dean twitch in his pants.  
  
“Fuck!” Dean gasps in surprise, looking down at his crotch. “Um, I think I like this idea,” he says, stunned.  
  
“Seriously?” Cas gapes in disbelief.  
  
Dean nods, dumbfounded.  
  
Castiel snaps his mouth shut, jaw set with resolve as he turns to Inias. “Fifteen minutes,” he tells him, and Inias cracks a smile that so completely transforms his face, Dean can’t help but grin as well.  
  
Dean immediately goes to ask T which master he has to sort out the rack-time with, but when T hears what they want to do he goes to arrange it for them himself, leaving Dean preening about the impact of Cas’ impression again. In less than a minute, T comes back with the thumbs up.  
  
Castiel inhales a deep, shaky breath at that, and Dean squeezes his hand, giving him an encouraging smile. “You can do this,” he murmurs, and Castiel smiles at him gratefully, stealing one last fortifying kiss from his lips, before letting go.  
  
Turning to Inias, Dean hears Castiel ask, “What’s your safeword?”  
  
“Metatron,” Inias replies, and Castiel’s eyebrows raise momentarily in surprise. Well, even Dean has to admit, using the name of a Transformer is a pretty unusual choice, but maybe it’s one of those words that actually have a “ _safe_ ” association. Like a childhood toy or something. Most of the time people choose words that they _never_ want to think of in the middle of a scene. Or during sex, if that’s involved.  
  
“Alright,” Castiel says, and Dean hears the change of tone in his voice, already more authoritative with that one word. “You will only speak when spoken to, and when you do, you will only use the words ‘Yes’, ‘No’, or ‘Please’ if you want to beg,” Castiel says, and Dean grins at the familiar spiel. He can’t believe it’s been nearly two years since he last used it – nearly two years since the first time he used it on Castiel.  
  
“…And you will refer to me as ‘Sir’ at all times,” Castiel adds, and Dean raises an eyebrow at the new stipulation. He never used to bother with titles like ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’. It reminded him too much of his time before, with Alastair. And using titles or names implied some kind of relationship, inherent in the dynamic. So he just avoided it altogether, kept the sex as anonymous and unattached as possible, so it was clear to everyone involved that they were just there for a good time.  
  
Yet somehow Cas broke through that barrier. He was the first person in a long time that made Dean want to know his name. And the first person that Dean wanted to keep around for more than a night. He hasn’t regretted anything since.  
  
But now, the whole ‘Sir’ thing, coming from Castiel… Dean has to admit, it’s fucking _hot_.  
  
“Do you understand what I’ve said?” Castiel asks Inias, the low growl in his voice demanding respect.  
  
“…Yes, sir,” Inias all but whimpers, and Dean has to swallow down a similar sound, his cock twitching to attention in his pants. Yeah, he _definitely_ likes this.  
  
“Very good,” Castiel smiles. “Now please go lie on the rack, face down. Undo your pants,” he orders.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Inias replies excitedly, and his fingers tremble so much he can barely get his belt undone, rushing to obey Castiel’s commands.  
  
When Inias finally lies waiting on the rack, Castiel just watches him for a long moment, letting the anticipation build as he considers his approach, and testing Inias’ patience with it. By the time Castiel steps forward, the room has fallen so silent, the mere sound of his bootfall is enough to make Inias’ whole body shudder.  
  
“Very good,” Cas murmurs when he reaches Inias’ side. Then taking Inias’ wrist, Cas guides Inias’ arm up towards the leather cuff on the metal frame of the rack. “Dean,” Castiel calls as he fastens Inias’ wrist in the strap, and Dean rushes forward to help, strapping Inias’ other arm to the frame. “Spread,” Castiel murmurs softly as he goes to cuff Inias’ ankles as well, and then “Good,” when Inias obeys, stroking a hand down his thigh.  
  
When Inias is securely strapped in, Castiel then reaches around Inias’ waist, pulling his pants down to his knees, and then his boxer-briefs, exposing his rear-end to the room. Dean is impressed with the carefulness Castiel does it, so gentle that Inias’ breath hitches at every contact, as clinical as it may be at the moment. But then, once Inias is exposed, Castiel lets his hand hover over Inias’ skin, just over the small of his back – not touching, but still close enough for Inias to feel the heat of Castiel’s palm – a tease that sends Inias’ breath to a frenzied pace.  
  
“Shhh,” Castiel soothes, slowly following the path of Inias’ skin – over the curve of his rear, down his trembling thighs – and Cas hasn’t even really touched Inias yet, but the young man is already fighting to swallow down his moans. It’s ridiculously hot, the power Castiel has, and Dean finds his own breath speeding up as well, just from watching.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel murmurs again, calling his attention and motioning for him to turn the bed.  
  
Dean nods, biting down the urge to reply ‘yes, Cas!’ as he reaches for the handle that will rotate the frame into an upright position.  
  
“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel murmurs, giving him a soft smile, and Dean nods again, getting the message and stepping back into the shadows to watch with the rest of the onlookers.  
  
Castiel then turns to the small [wheeled-table](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51k+yCJDZeL._SX425_.jpg) next to the rack, perusing the available tools. Dean can see a flogger hanging over the side of the table, and while it’s the most commonly used tool, Castiel picks up a flat [rubber paddle](http://40.media.tumblr.com/6b48b3beaac47f8242a507fa2a5f0829/tumblr_mx31frkCQj1r7ts3to1_500.jpg) instead. Dean approves of the choice. It’s a simple tool, but the flexibility of the rubber offers a variety of use. Wooden paddles are mainly designed to bruise, but rubber ones can do anything from tease to punish.  
  
As expected, Castiel starts easy, using the paddle to spank Inias lightly, almost playfully, testing Inias’ response. But by the time it happens, Inias is so tense with anticipation, his entire body jumps at the tease, and he’s unable to stop a sob from escaping his throat.  
  
“Do you like that?” Castiel husks, barely loud enough for Dean to hear.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Inias mumbles, cheeks flushed.  
  
“Then you’re allowed to say, ‘Thank you, sir,’” Castiel instructs.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Inias mumbles, and Dean erection throbs. He never taught Cas to say that, but it’s so insanely hot, he doesn’t know why he didn’t. He almost wants to order Inias to speak up, but Cas is in charge now, and Dean understands that Castiel is easing into it, for both their sakes.  
  
“Very good,” Castiel croons, soothing a hand over Inias’ hair. “Now just relax, and enjoy it.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Inias whimpers again, his body visibly loosening at Castiel’s touch.  
  
Castiel’s next strike across Inias’ ass is harder, and while Inias still jumps and gasps in response, he recovers more quickly, relaxing into it. “That’s it. Good,” Castiel says.  
  
“Thank you, sir!” Inias moans, and Dean has to readjust his pants. The guy responds so obediently, and so good for Cas, it isn’t long before Cas’ strikes start coming faster, and increasingly harder in strength. Beautiful cherry-red swells start to bloom across the pale skin of Inias’ buttocks and thighs, and Dean’s mouth begins to water at the sight of it.  
  
Inias’ moans soon become indiscriminate, exhaled with every breath regardless of the rhythm of Castiel’s strikes. And Cas keeps up a steady stream of encouragement as he whips the paddle across Inias’ flesh, murmuring as soft and gentle as his strikes are sharp and severe. Every now and then Cas will pause briefly to murmur praise in Inias’ ear or stroke his hair, letting Inias catch his breath, but also to check Inias closely, judging how much further he can be pushed.  
  
Seeing the way Cas is with Inias, Dean doesn’t know why he’s not feeling any jealousy, or even envy about it. When they were here last year, the thought of someone merely _looking_ at Cas funny made him feel a little sick inside. But now… Dean can hardly stand still, his dick becoming so hard as he watches the scene in front of him, it’s nearly painful.  
  
It seems Inias can barely contain himself either, wriggling and thrusting his hips in the air as he takes his strikes, seeking friction against the padding of the bed with _thank you_ ’s that begin to sound more like delirious rambling than actual responses. And then, not even ten minutes into it, Inias’ entire body seizes up, and he comes, crying out one last _“Thank you, sir!_ ” with a long, drawn-out wail.  
  
Dean just blinks, stunned, when it happens. But Castiel catches on quickly, ceasing his paddling immediately and pressing up along Inias’ side, stroking Inias’ back and murmuring softly in his ear, easing him through it.  
  
Dean finds himself breathless when it’s done, awed at the response Castiel has evoked, and in only ten minutes. He has an inkling now of the kind of impression Cas must’ve made last year, wielding such power and showing such care and devotion at the same time – such a mesmerizing combination.  
  
And it all belongs to _Dean._  
  
By the time Dean snaps out of it, Castiel has already reset the bed to lie horizontally, and unstrapped Inias from the frame so that he’s now lying gingerly on his side, recovering his breath. Dean grabs a towel and rushes over, handing it to Inias so he can wipe himself down.  
  
“ _Cas,_ ” Dean practically whines into Castiel’s neck, pressing up against him and nudging his erection into Cas’ thigh. Castiel hisses a shaky breath when he feels it.  
  
“Inias, do you have friends here who can take care of you?” he asks softly.  
  
“Yes,” Inias replies breathlessly, nodding. “My friends Hester and Rachel are here,” he says, looking over at the two blonde women they saw with him upstairs.  
  
“In that case, I’m very sorry, but I must go,” Castiel says apologetically.  
  
“I understand,” Inias smiles at them, before fumbling around for the pocket of his pants and pulling out his wallet. “If you ever… want me for anything, please don’t hesitate to call me,” he says, handing them his card.  
  
“I will send you my number as soon as I can, just in case you need to contact me as well," Castiel replies, ever considerate, trying to provide as much care as he can.  
  
“Thank you, so much. For everything,” Inias says, genuinely grateful.  
  
“Well, I have a feeling I should be the one thanking _you_ ,” Castiel replies, smiling as he catches Dean’s eye. Dean’s trying his best not to hop on his foot like a child in need of a bathroom, and luckily Cas senses his urgency, quickly finishing up their goodbyes and letting Dean drag him away.  
  
They scramble back up the stairs in a mad rush, unable to stop themselves from pressing up against each other every now and then on the way, rubbing up against each other and revelling in the feel of how hard Dean is. By the time they make it to the private rooms they’re both flushed and panting hard – but to Dean’s dismay, they discover all the rooms are already in use.  
  
“Son of a _bitch!”_ Dean curses. It’s just his fucking luck.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel groans, practically panting into his ear by that stage. “The other room,” he says, and Dean’s eyes widen.  
  
“In front of everyone? You sure?” Dean asks, but Cas is already nodding, pulling him across the hall.  
  
“Want you. _Now,”_ Cas growls, and Dean can barely resist the urge to say ‘yes, sir!’ again.  
  
“Fuck yeah, Cas,” Dean groans, dragging Cas into the room by the hand. “I’ll bet you do,” he growls, scanning the room for a clear surface amongst all the bodies. “Want me to take you in front of everyone, don’t you,” he rumbles, finding an empty seat on one of the leather couches and making a beeline for it. “Want me to claim you, so everyone knows you’re _mine!_ ” he snarls, throwing Cas down on the seat.  
  
Castiel hits the leather with a dull thud, practically trembling with need by then, and whimpering, “ _Yes! Yes!_ ”  
  
“Shit, Cas, I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Dean growls, practically ripping off Castiel’s pants. “You’re gonna feel it for _days_ ,” he promises.  
  
“Dean! _Yes!_ ” Castiel moans, scrabbling at the rest of his clothes as Dean throws his own shirt to the floor, pushing down his pants. And when Dean’s erection bobs free, it bounces thickly off his stomach, precome smearing everywhere, he's so ready.  
  
Thank God Cas is already prepped, lubed up and stretched by the plug he’s been wearing this whole time. All Cas has to do is slide it out of himself, hook his arms under his thighs and hold himself open, before Dean is climbing onto the couch on top of him, and pushing in.  
  
Dean doesn’t mess around, plowing so deep on that first thrust, he hits home right off the bat. And all that tight heat, enveloping him so suddenly and so perfectly, after so long… It’s a wonder he even hears Castiel’s scream over his own groan of relief.  
  
Or maybe Cas just screams that loud.  
  
Not like they have any chance of holding back. It’s been too long, and they’ve both wanted it so much. Dean _goes_ for it, grabbing onto the back of the couch so he can pull himself even deeper, harder, with nearly brutal force as he practically bends Cas in half beneath him, screaming and cursing at the top of their lungs.  
  
“Do you like that?” Dean gasps, halfway between breathless and shouting. “Is that what you wanted?”  
  
“Yes! _Yes!_ ” Castiel screams back, whimpering at the force of it.  
  
“Say ‘Thank you, sir!’” Dean yells.  
  
Castiel sobs, gasping down air as Dean relentlessly pounds into him, before he finally manages to find enough breath. “ _Thank you, sir!_ ” he shouts.  
  
“Goddamn, Cas!” Dean whines at that, knees nearly buckling underneath him, before his whole body suddenly locks up, and his orgasm shoots out of him, one more glorious howl belatedly ripped from his lungs as it takes him over.  
  
“ _Dean!_ ” Castiel yells, clutching onto him as his own body begins to buck and seize, thick spurts of come spraying hot and perfect across their stomachs.  
  
They’re both still gasping for air, trying to regain their breath and their sanity, when they hear it…  
  
Applause.  
  
Dean lifts his head weakly to look around, having virtually forgotten where they are, and that they have a room full of people as an audience. And they’re all applauding, expressions of amusement and impressed smiles on their faces.  
  
He feels more than hears Castiel laughing beneath him then, and when he looks down, Castiel is grinning so wide Dean can’t help but bark a laugh as well. He pumps a triumphant fist in the air for the benefit of their audience, before Castiel yanks him down by the neck, stealing the breath from his lips all over again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See here for a complete [index of toys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025929/chapters/3848233#chapter_5_endnotes).)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…if watching me be a dom to Inias is what works for you right now, then I’ll do it. For _us_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warnings** include top!Dean, sub!Inias, dom!Cas, switching, threesome, voyeurism, exhibitionism, erectile dysfunction, orgasm denial, rimming, comeplay/felching, bdsm (shibari bondage, flogging, mild CBT, etc), mentions of past dub-con.

 

_And yet I wish but for the thing I have;  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.  
\-- Juliet, Act II scene ii_

 

“Do you want to call him?” Dean asks, three weeks later when he catches Cas looking at Inias’ card. Their visit to The Pit had kept them going for all of _one_ weekend before the reality of Monday set in, and as soon as Dean found himself removed from Castiel’s skin and alone with his thoughts, he realized they’d only treated the symptom, not the cause.  
  
To be fair though, they’d been so busy frantically screwing the entirety of those couple of days, they’d barely had a chance to talk anyway.  
  
But once again, they’re back at the beginning – Dean waiting for the right moment, and never able to find it, too worried about the consequences to be able to relax, and willing to resort to desperate measures to keep Castiel happy. Like this.  
  
“What? No! I just found this in the laundry, and didn’t know what to do about it,” Castiel flusters, hastily shoving the card in a drawer. “I mean, I didn’t know what to do _with_ it,” he rephrases, pinching the bridge of is nose and huffing a frustrated sigh. “I’ll just throw it out,” he mutters, reaching for the drawer again.  
  
Dean stops him, taking Cas’ hands in his own. “We can call him, if you want,” he murmurs, soothing his thumbs over Cas’ knuckles and letting Cas know it’s okay. After all, Dean’s thought about it too.  
  
He’s still surprised by his reaction to the whole situation, but he _has_ heard that some doms enjoy watching their subs dominate other people. So maybe that’s what it is. Maybe the thought of Cas having all that power in his own right, and still wanting to submit to _Dean_ , is what does it. Maybe it makes Dean feel even more powerful. And maybe that’s what he needs right now.  
  
“I don’t know, Dean. It was one thing to do that in the heat of the moment, but I’m not sure I can do it again,” Cas replies. “What if he requires something even more… _sexual_ from me?” he asks, squeezing Dean’s hands as his voice raises with panic.  
  
“Cas,” Dean takes a deep breath, reaching up to massage Castiel’s shoulders in an attempt to reassure him – and maybe to reassure himself as well, because what he’s about to say isn’t going to be easy. “I know you have needs,” he finally says. “And maybe Inias can… _fill_ those needs for you, while I can’t.”  
  
“What? No, Dean!” Castiel steps back, aghast. “I don’t want anyone else to fuck me but you!” he exclaims.  
  
“Okay,” Dean exhales with relief. He would’ve gone along with it if that’s what Castiel wanted, but he’s infinitely glad he doesn’t have to. “Just for the record, I don’t want anyone else in me but you either,” he says, still breathy with relief.  
  
“Okay,” Castiel deflates, the corner of his mouth curving up into a small smile.  
  
“But,” Dean continues, “There’s a lot of stuff between spanking and fucking you can still do with him, if that’s what you want.”  
  
“Is that what _you_ want?” Castiel asks carefully. “You know the only reason I ever take charge is when you need me to. And I’m happy to do it, for _you_.” Cas steps closer, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “Do you want me to? Is that what you need here?”  
  
Dean finds himself at a loss for words, a little overwhelmed by the switch in focus. Here he was trying to make sure _Castiel_ is happy, and now Cas has turned the attention onto _him_.  
  
“It’s alright, Dean,” Castiel says quietly, “Even if you never fuck me again, I’ll still love you.”  
  
And, well… _fuck_.  
  
If ever there was a perfect moment, this would be it.  
  
But Dean’s so goddamn moved, he can barely even breathe, let alone make his voice work. So before he can even open his mouth to speak, Cas is leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips, soft and sweet, and stealing away any last hope of forming words.  
  
“But if watching me be a dom to Inias is what works for you right now, then I’ll do it,” Cas adds. “For _us._ ”  
  
“Cas…” Dean chokes off, still unable to voice the many things he wants to say. So he kisses Cas back, trying to convey at least a fraction of how he feels, without words.  
  
~  
  
Castiel makes all the arrangements. Inias is so happy to hear from them that the guy doesn’t even want to wait until the weekend to see them. So they sort out an earlier time, and Cas uses Dean’s membership to book a private room at The Pit. Dean’s kind of glad they don’t have to wait long. At times there’s something to be said for drawing out the anticipation, but in this case, Dean doesn’t want to wait any longer than he has to. Especially after overhearing the extras Cas requests when making the booking. Knowing the tools Cas intends to use sends Dean’s imagination running wild with all the possibilities.  
  
When they get to The Pit, it’s a lot quieter than it is on the weekends – which Dean prefers when he actually wants to sit down and have a drink with somebody. But as soon as they find Inias at the bar, they head straight downstairs. It’s not what Dean’s used to, but he supposes it makes sense. Dean’s never actually come to The Pit for a pre-arranged hook-up before. He usually just shows up and browses for someone. And that usually involves a few drinks and some small talk first.  
  
At least, that’s how it _used_ to happen, until he finally got his invitation to the VIP rooms in the basement. That’s when he earned himself enough of a rep to be called a ‘Master’ in his own right, and on any given night he usually had a _line_ of volunteers throwing themselves at him. He just had to pick one and they were good to go. That simple.  
  
Occasionally when he got tired of the type of crowd in the basement, he would go back to hanging around the bar upstairs, find someone a little more green… like Cas was at first. Even Inias has some of that same freshness about him, even though Dean knows the guy must’ve been around for a while to be let into the Masters rooms downstairs. Dean still hasn’t worked out what the guy’s deal is yet.  
  
Not like he really needs to anyway. It’s Cas that Inias wants. Dean’s just there to ‘keep an eye on things’, so to speak. And judging from the silence as they walk downstairs, Cas has probably sorted out the do’s and don’ts with Inias on the phone already.  
  
It’s probably better this way. Sometimes it’s hard for new partners to switch from friendly chatter to a role in a short amount of time. Sometimes it takes a little more work to get them there. But this way, Inias’ head is already in the game, following quietly behind Castiel with his head bowed.  
  
The room Castiel has booked is not as small as some of the rooms Dean’s been in – with nothing more than cot-sized beds and a chair for the complimentary lube and toys, if anything. _This_ room is big enough to hold two L-shaped couches, pressed together to line the entirety of the room – big enough for some play, and made to look bigger with large mirrors hanging on the opposite walls, as well as the ceiling. The rest of the walls are the same dark burgundy-red as the rest of The Pit, lit low to enhance the intimacy of the space. But in these rooms the lights come with their own dimmer controls, so the guests can turn the lighting down, or up if they want to see better.  
  
The first thing Castiel does is turn the lights up. “Please stand facing the back wall, and wait,” he orders, and Inias immediately goes to stand in the center of the room, facing away.  
  
Under the light-switch by the door is one of those wheeled-tables, laid out with the things Dean heard Castiel request over the phone. There aren’t many, and realistically Dean knows Cas probably won’t use everything, but it’s good to have options. And right now, Dean’s dying to know which of the many things he’s imagined is actually going to happen.  
  
“What do you need me to do?” he asks quietly, trying to be helpful. Not to rush things along at all.  
  
Cas reaches towards the table, picking up a roll of hemp rope, and Dean can’t help the sharp inhale he makes in response.  
  
“Will you help me?” Castiel asks, holding up the rope.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Dean replies eagerly, grinning.  
  
“Thank you, Dean,” Cas murmurs, a soft smile on his face as he leans close, pressing their lips together.   
  
Dean can feel the tension drain out of Castiel as they kiss, the simple connection calming Cas’ nerves, like it usually does. But he still holds Cas close afterwards, soothing the skin of Cas’ neck with his thumbs as they nuzzle together. “You’re going to do so good,” he whispers.   
  
Castiel takes a deep breath and nods, finally pulling away, and turns his attention to their waiting guest.   
  
“Thank you, Inias. Very good,” Castiel commends, because Inias hasn’t once fidgeted or tried to turn around to see what they’re doing, and not everyone would’ve passed that simple test of patience.  
  
But then again, Inias has already waited a whole year for them, so it’s not like the guy has problems with impatience to begin with.  
  
“Now please remove your clothes and hand them to me, I will place them here by the door,” Castiel instructs. Inias nods and immediately begins to strip, quickly and efficiently. It’s all very clinical, but as Inias hands Castiel his clothes, Dean can’t help but grin in amusement when Cas folds each piece and places them on the shelf below the table. Dean always leaves his clothes draped all over the place, and Cas is always picking them up and folding them or putting them away. It’s borderline annoying at home, but seeing Cas do it here is… a little endearing.  
  
“Dean?” Castiel calls softly when Inias is done, gesturing at the rope.  
  
“What do you need?” Dean asks, eyes sweeping across Inias’ skin.  
  
“Something simple?” Castiel murmurs. “Arms? Upper body?”  
  
“Okay,” Dean replies, nodding. They both step forward, Dean taking his place behind Inias while Castiel steps in front, into Inias’ line of sight.  
  
“Cross your arms behind your back, please. Dean is going to tie you up now,” Castiel says, and Inias nods silently again, immediately lifting his arms behind his back. He turns his wrists outwards, as if being handcuffed, so Dean can tell he’s never been tied up this way before. But if Inias is nervous about it, he doesn’t show it. In fact, he’s the picture of perfect obedience, pliant and relaxed as he lets Dean position him [the correct way](http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/IYReQS0X-g0/hqdefault.jpg) – one arm along the other, parallel behind his back, wrists inwards.  
  
“Very good,” Castiel says, walking around them and watching as Inias lets himself be bound – first around the wrists, then up around his shoulders, and again midway down his arms and torso, leaving his chest and nipples exposed. It’s only a simple [box-tie configuration](http://esinem.com/wp-content/themes/striking_r/cache/images/4840_Sequence-011-628x502.png), but it’s effective, preventing any movement in the upper body. Cas still makes sure to check if Inias is comfortable though, asking how he feels or if the ropes are too tight everytime Dean stops to test their give.  
  
Castiel is clearly in charge, but Dean still watches Inias with an appraising eye as he works, already making assessments as to what the guy might be capable of. Inias has a slim build, but like Cas, he’s lean with muscle, tight and compact all over. There’s power under that skin, which is also much like Castiel’s, fair and pale with a few dark freckles standing out here and there, but in a pattern different and unique to Cas. Fairer skin marks easier, and Dean hopes Inias’ skin flushes as dark and rosy as Castiel’s as well.  
  
But for all the soft-spoken shyness they got from the guy last time, Dean’s starting to suspect that Inias is no wilting flower. They already know the guy can take his licks, based on their previous encounter. But the kind of patience Inias has shown so far, and the kind of focus and stillness he’s already conducting himself with, Dean suspects it comes from a place of quiet strength. And Dean can respect that. Again, it reminds him of Castiel.  
  
Except, Cas had been a little more challenging in the beginning, a little more playful. Cas had never protested, but he’d never been so placid either. He’d responded to everything Dean threw at him with a kind of passion that was raw, and pure, like electricity. But while Dean senses the same potential of power in Inias, it feels more like… the rain at the end of a storm, soothing and calm.  
  
Regardless, and again much like Castiel, Inias also shares a… readiness to stand to attention. They’ve barely even started, and already Inias is hard and leaking. Dean is both impressed and envious, and if he were in charge he might slap it a little, just to test its strength, and see what response he might get.  
  
But Dean’s not in charge. This is Castiel’s show. So it’s up to Cas to decide what he wants to do with it, if anything. Dean catches Cas’ eye and sends a pointed glance downwards, drawing Castiel’s attention to it, and Cas hums in acknowledgement when he sees, chewing on his lip in thought.  
  
“Does you like these, Inias?” Castiel asks, stepping forward to finger the ropes across Inias’ chest.  
  
Inias ducks his head, a flush beginning to rise on his cheeks, all the way up from where Cas is touching his chest.  
  
“You should speak when I ask you a question, Inias,” Castiel murmurs. “Do you like the ropes?” he asks again.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Inias replies, soft, nothing more than an exhale.  
  
“Good,” Castiel smiles, hooking his fingers under the ropes and tugging a little, testing their give, “Because we’re going to have to get Dean to tie you down there as well,” he explains. “We can’t have you going off until I say so, can we?”  
  
“No, sir,” Inias answers. “Thank you, sir,” he rushes to add, breathless at the thought.  
  
“Very good,” Castiel murmurs, briefly cupping his hand against Inias’ cheek in an affectionate gesture. Inias immediately presses into Castiel’s hand, and Cas hums appreciatively at that, soothing his thumb across Inias’ trembling lip. Damn but Cas got lucky with this one, already so obedient and adoring.  
  
Dean extends the ropes downwards across Inias’ hips, bringing them together towards Inias’ erection and wrapping up Inias’ testicles as well. Inias tries not to fidget as Dean works, but there’s no helping the tell-tale drip of precome as Dean touches him. The way things are going, Dean wonders if he should extend more rope through Inias’ legs, up through the crease of Inias’ rear, to spread his cheeks open. Dean does it with Castiel sometimes, when he wants to play with Cas’ hole for a good long while before he fucks it. But in doing so with Inias, Dean might be inviting the anticipation of things Cas might not be willing to follow up on. So Dean leaves things as is.  
  
“Is there anything else you need from me?” Dean asks when he’s done.  
  
“Yes,” Castiel replies, coming towards him with a small smile on his lips. “I need you to sit down over there, and enjoy the show,” Cas murmurs, pressing several long, soft kisses to his mouth.  
  
“M’kay,” Dean mumbles, a little giddy by the time Cas steps away. He all but collapses in a corner of one of the couches, leering up at the sight of Inias’ back as Castiel heads for the table by the door. Inias can’t see what Cas is doing, but they can all hear the slight jostle of the table when Cas picks the flogger up off it, and almost immediately Inias begins to flush darker. After a few testing swings of the flogger against Castiel’s palm, Dean can almost see Inias trembling.  
  
“Ahh you blush so beautifully,” Castiel croons, tracing the ends of the flogger across Inias’ chest. And as if Inias wasn’t shaking enough already, now Dean can see Inias’ shoulders shudder with hitched breaths, every time the flogger brushes past his nipples. Castiel smirks at the response, circling around behind Inias again. “I would love to see that rosy flush _all_ over your skin,” he leans in to whisper. “Would you like that, Inias?”  
  
In the mirror, Dean can see Inias’ eyes nearly roll back into his head at the implications of Castiel’s words, and maybe Inias’ knees even give a little, but the guy barely gets out a whimpered “Yes, please, sir!” before Cas is stepping back to begin.  
  
Small, quick, circling strikes at first, all over Inias’ back and shoulders, the rapid repetition softening the sharpness of impact and maximizing the breadth of contact. The technique reddens as much skin as possible, drawing heat to the surface with an overall burn instead of the sharp sting of a welt – literally, warming Inias up.  
  
From there Castiel moves downwards, across Inias’ arms, down Inias’ back, drawing color from the even paler skin of Inias’ buttocks in the wake of the flogger’s trail. But Cas doesn’t stop there, circling the flogger down the back of Inias’ thighs, all the way down Inias’ legs, right down to Inias’ ankles, before standing up to inspect his work, sharing a pleased grin with Dean.  
  
“Turn around, please,” Cas orders, and Inias slowly turns, the untouched skin of his chest now pale in comparison. “Oh but there’s so much more we can do!” Castiel exclaims softly, taking in the sight with a grin, and Inias can barely hold back the needy whimper that escapes his throat.  
  
Cas promptly leans down to begin again, this time from the thighs up, across Inias’ hips, his stomach, his chest – but now Dean can directly watch every gasping reaction across Inias’ face. Inias takes it so beautifully, Dean’s hands itch to feel the weight of a handle as well. Especially when Castiel’s path eventually leads closer to Inias’ nipples – Inias gasps and shakes so good, Dean nearly demands Castiel go harder. The rosy buds are so nicely framed by the ropes around Inias’ chest, so dark and taut-sharp by the time Cas is done with them, Dean just wants to bite them… and pinch them… twist and flick them… all the number of things he can think of to make Inias react like that again.  
  
“There,” Castiel says, stepping away again. “Now you’re pink and perfect, all over,” he nods approvingly.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Inias replies, smiling as he catches his breath.  
  
“But I think we can go harder, don’t you?” Castiel says, raising an appraising eyebrow, and Dean does a mental fistpump, glad that he and Cas are on the same page.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Inias replies, but Cas is already circling around to stand behind him.  
  
This is the true beginning. Now Inias is primed and ready to take whatever punishment of the flesh Castiel has devised for him. And punish, Castiel does – hard and fast – dishing out strikes at full strength across Inias’ flesh, to the sound of Inias’ lingering cries from each strike before. The first time they did this, Cas increased the strength and speed of his strikes gradually, giving Inias time to adjust from a cold start. But now, having had the time to warm Inias up properly, Castiel’s strikes are steady and strong.  
  
Still, Castiel begins with Inias’ back – as is practically customary – quickly leaving a criss-cross pattern of red lines all along Inias’ shoulders and moving downwards. Past Inias’ buttocks, Dean can’t see, the reflection in the mirror cut off by the top of the couch on that wall. And as a result, Dean’s attention is drawn to Inias’ cock, red as the lines marking Inias’ back, and bobbing heavily with every strike.   
  
It looks almost painful, straining against the hemp tied around it. But even still, Dean is envious. Dean isn’t hard at all.  
  
He hadn’t really noticed until then. He’d been processing so much on a mental level, assessing and appraising and falling into the associated thought patterns he’s so used to, he hadn’t noticed that his body hadn’t come along for the ride like it was supposed to.  
  
And he doesn’t fucking know why not.  
  
This whole scene is way hotter than last time. He’s fully aware of that. The novelty of involving a third party can’t have worn off already. Or could it.  
  
Or maybe he’s just nervous, on Castiel’s behalf. This _is_ Cas’ first time seriously acting as dom, to someone else besides Dean, that is. Last time with Inias didn’t really count, being spur of the moment and all.  
  
In any case, Dean doesn’t get much time to think about it. Cas notices where Dean’s eyes are focused, and it draws Cas’ eyes down between Inias’ legs as well.  
  
“Mmm, still so hard,” Castiel remarks, gliding the slack ends of the flogger across Inias’ length. Inias cries out, just as loudly as if he’d been struck, and his legs shake underneath him at the stimulation.   
  
Dean reaches down between his own legs, palming at his flaccid crotch and imagining how those cool straps of leather must feel brushing against that throbbing flesh, trying to coax some kind of response out of his own. But when Dean moves his hand, Castiel sees what he’s trying to do, and realizes Dean’s condition. Or lack of it.  
  
Cas frowns, chewing on his lip, and Dean can see the gears turning in Cas’ head, considering what to do next, as well as that familiar frustration weighing down his brows. With a huff, Cas flicks the flogger against Inias’ erection – just lightly, almost absentmindedly, perhaps a little spitefully – but the sound Inias makes is definitely one of pleasure rather than pain.  
  
Castiel arches an eyebrow, a smirk twitching at his lips at the response. Another flick of Cas’ wrist, and leather meets Inias’ flesh again, harder this time. But when Inias cries out in pleasure, the guy’s body shudders so hard, he collapses to his knees.  
  
“Inias! Are you alright?” Cas rushes to Inias’ side, cupping Inias’ face with his hand and soothing his thumb over Inias’ cheek.  
  
“Mmmyes, sir. Thank you, sir,” Inias mumbles, nuzzling into Castiel’s palm. Cas huffs a something like a laugh, halfway between disbelief and amusement.  
  
“Oh, my pet,” Cas murmurs affectionately, “You’re doing so well.”  
  
Inias raises droopy-lidded eyes to meet Castiel’s, smiling lazy and wide, and Dean recognizes the effects of endorphins taking over – helping the body deal with pain and relaxing the mind, creating a haze of euphoria that empties the brain of thought and inhibition, resulting in more pliancy, more willingness to obey, aware of nothing but the current moment and its demands, and the simplicity of response.   
  
Cas can see it as well, judging by the way he gives Inias a moment to breathe, simply standing there and caressing Inias’ cheek as Inias gazes up at him adoringly.  
  
Again Dean wonders why he doesn’t feel any jealousy. All he can think about is how it’s kind of… _beautiful…_ the way Inias is looking at Cas. And when Castiel turns to look at Dean, Cas’ expression is both proud and hopeful, as if to say, “See what I did, Dean? Do you like it?”  
  
And _damn_ but Dean does. So he smiles in return and nods, encouraging Cas to continue.  
  
Cas steps back, removing his hand from Inias’ face, and Inias makes a mournful little noise at the loss of contact. But Castiel hushes him softly, stroking Inias’ shoulders with the ends of the flogger, tracing it down his spine until Inias is practically purring… and then _thwack_ – Cas strikes him again.  
  
Inias doesn’t cry out this time, but his resulting gasp has something of a delirious edge to it, confused between pleasure and pain. It’s the kind of sound that tells them Inias is still registering the sting, but his tolerance has increased, due to the build-up of endorphins in his system. So instead of simply hitting Inias harder, and doing real damage, Castiel changes his approach. He begins to play on extremes of sensation, stroking Inias’ skin with the cool leather of the flogger until Inias begins to moan in pleasure, then resuming his strikes, strong, but paced – a reminder of pain, before soothing it a way again.  
  
By the time Cas gets to Inias’ nipples, Inias couldn’t be responding more perfectly. In fact, instead of hunching over instinctively to protect himself, Inias arches his back, offering his chest up for more. And in doing so, his straining erection juts out proudly, oozing copious amounts of precome from its slit, trailing onto the floor.  
  
Cas notices it the same time Dean does, stroking the blood-thick skin with the flogger, and Inias whimpers and writhes, arching his hips up for more, though they all know what’s sure to come. But Cas teases Inias for even longer than before, until his cock thickens to bursting and the lines of his precome tangle up and drip from the ends of the flogger as well, and then…  
  
Inias does hunch over then, shoulders heaving with sobbing gasps at the blow to his taut cock, and Cas leaves him be, giving him time to recover. It should take longer than usual this time, what with how full Inias’ cock had begun to pulse during the long tease. Cas even takes the opportunity to look away and share another pleased smile with Dean. But then, all of sudden, Inias lurches towards Castiel, pressing his face against Cas’ hip and nuzzling Cas’ crotch.  
  
Cas gasps in surprise, watching wide-eyed as Inias noses the line of his dick, whimpering and mewling for it with pleading eyes. Dean sucks in a sharp breath at the sight, finally feeling a throb in his own crotch.  
  
Castiel’s gaze whips back to Dean at the sound, taking in Dean’s response to what’s happening. Dean grins wide as he reaches down, tracing the length of his slowly hardening arousal, and Castiel’s eyes darken.  
  
“Is this what you want?” Cas all but growls, fisting his fingers in Inias’ hair and pressing Inias even closer. Dean doesn’t know if the question is for him, or for Inias, or both… but before Dean can even reply, Inias is whining into Castiel’s crotch, begging for it.  
  
“Please, sir!” Inias mumbles, lips mouthing at the material of Cas’ pants, sucking at the head of Castiel’s cock.  
  
Dean has to supress a groan as he watches, blood beginning to pump into his dick even faster. Castiel huffs a somewhat disgruntled sigh, shaking his head at Dean, but smiling.  
  
“Alright,” Cas says, looking down at Inias again. “Remove my pants if you want it so badly,” he orders. “Use only your mouth.”  
  
“Thank you, sir!” Inias gasps happily, wasting no time taking Cas’ zipper in his teeth and pulling it down. Inias has obviously done _this_ before, at least. If he’d started with the button, it would’ve been near impossible to get the zipper undone afterwards without that counter-tension. But Inias attacks Cas’ fly with the confidence of one who knows exactly what they’re doing. And with the eagerness of someone who wants it done as quickly as possible.  
  
Coming back up to undo the button, Inias goes for Cas’ waist-line next. He struggles to nose his way under the hem of Castiel’s shirt for a moment, until Cas takes pity on him and pulls the shirt off altogether, allowing Inias better access. Inias then manages to get Cas’ pants down to thigh-level, before going for Castiel’s boxers, tugging at them with the same desperate efficiency.   
  
Finally, Cas is exposed, and Inias sits back on his haunches, licking his lips as he stares at Castiel’s dick. Cas is only half-mast, but Inias practically salivates at the sight of it, darting quick, hopeful glances up at Cas, waiting for permission.  
  
“Alright,” Cas finally relents. “Take it in your mouth. Make it hard.”  
  
Dean groans at that, in much the same way Inias does when he leans forward to take Castiel with his lips. Things have just escalated, pretty quickly. And Dean can barely wrap his mind around what’s happening.   
  
But while the shock stuns his brain, Dean’s body is quick to respond in its place, reaching down to unzip his fly and pull out his full and heavy erection. His hand knows what it’s doing, fingers tracing and squeezing the head of his cock, playing with the beads already pearling at its slit – mimicking the motions of Inias’ tongue, licking at Castiel’s tip. By the time Dean’s brain catches up, Inias has begun to suck in earnest, head bobbing back and forth along Castiel’s length, and Dean finds his fist moving in a matching rhythm, stripping himself steady and tight.  
  
He doesn’t know why this is the thing that’s doing the trick now. Why this time it’s taken more than watching Castiel just dominate the other man. Maybe it’s not a power thing, after all. Maybe it’s simply the thought that Cas really would do _anything_ for Dean. From topping, to domming, to allowing… _this._ Cas had told Dean he wasn’t sure if he could engage Inias sexually, but as soon as Cas saw how Dean responded, Cas allowed things to progress to the next level.  
  
“ _Cas…_ ” Dean groans. He only hopes Cas knows he’d do anything for him as well.  
  
Castiel turns at the sound of his name, his already dilated pupils darkening even further at the sight Dean presents – shirt thrown off in the heat of arousal, chest flushed and sweaty, pants at his ankles, and cock thick in hand as he squirms with pleasure on the couch. Castiel’s nostrils flare, breathing heavy at the sight, and suddenly Cas yanks at Inias’ hair, pulling Inias away from his cock.   
  
Inias comes off with a wet slurp, making a plaintive sound as he gazes up at Castiel with glazed and confused eyes… Until Cas begins pushing viciously at his own pants, yanking them down all the way and kicking them off. Cas practically hurls himself onto the opposite couch then, throwing his legs open and ordering Inias to “come” and sit between them.  
  
Dean shudders at the growled command, wanting desperately to obey in another way and spend himself all over his tight fist. But he also wants to wait. Wait until Cas is there to come with him, _on_ him, _around_ him, tight and hot and perfect.  
  
In the meantime Inias hurries over to obey, continuing his ardent worship of Cas’ cock, and balls, and anything he can get his lips on. He has much better access now that Castiel is lying supine and open for him. And though Dean can only see the back of Inias’ head, Dean can well-imagine what Inias is doing by the way Inias angles himself, and the way Cas responds… The way Cas throws his head back and keens when Inias’ hums, around what Dean suspects is a mouthful of Castiel’s sac… And the way Cas hisses in a sharp breath when Inias noses lower, at what must be the base of Castiel’s plug, inserted at Dean’s earlier direction.  
  
“No, no, Inias,” Castiel gasps at the prodding. “That’s not for you,” he says.  
  
“Please, sir,” Inias whines, “Can I put my tongue in your hole?” he pleads.  
  
“Oh god,” Castiel whimpers, eyes scrunching shut, and Dean huffs a laugh. He knows how much Cas loves a good rimming, there’s no way Cas is going to be able to hold out for long.  
  
“Please,” Inias begs, licking around the plug. Castiel’s eyes fly open again, wild and unfocused until they find Dean smirking at him from the opposite side of the room.  
  
“ _Dean,_ ” Cas mouths silently in supplication, and Dean nods in encouragement once again.  
  
Castiel’s eyes scrunch shut again as he bites down on a groan, overwhelmed by sensation as he slowly pulls his plug out. His entrance gapes in its absence, pink and slick, and Dean whines at the sight. Cas opens his eyes again at the sound, but when he does, it’s to the sight of Inias leaning forward, placing a reverent kiss on the end of the plug. And _fuck_ that’s all kinds of dirty. And ridiculously hot.  
  
Cas seems to think so too, by the sound he makes – something like a huff of disbelief and a sobbing groan at the same time. He can’t even pull himself together to give Inias the command. All he can do is nod, and spread his legs wider.  
  
Inias himself seems unable to form the words to reply either, but a soft sound escapes his throat as he knees his way forward, like a moan of relief. And soon, all the can be heard are the sounds of heavy breaths, muffled against Castiel’s skin, and the wet slurping of Inias’ tongue, lapping at Cas’ hole.  
  
“Oh God,” Castiel groans, “that’s so good!” he gasps, threading his fingers through Inias’ hair. But he’s looking at Dean when he says it, and Dean gets the feeling he’s not just complimenting Inias, but tantalizing Dean with the information as well, and Dean can’t help the groan that escapes his throat, sympathetic to Castiel’s pleasure.  
  
“Cas… baby…” Dean whimpers, pleading. He wants _in._  
  
But Cas is already too far gone. “Yes, pet! Just like that!” he gasps, throwing his head back as he presses Inias’ face deeper. Cas’ skin is flushed all over, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, body undulating as his hips work in concert with Inias’ ministrations – he’s beautiful. And Dean can only lie back and watch, unable to begrudge Castiel the orgasm that shudders through him, sending pearly-white streams of come all the way up to his neck.  
  
Cas always comes so hard when his hole is played with. Dean smiles fondly at the sight, even though his cock still begs for release.  
  
“Come here, pet,” Cas huffs, still catching his breath.   
  
Inias stands up, the movement a bit awkward with his arms still bound behind his back, but he manages to knee his way onto the couch beside Castiel, awaiting further instruction.   
  
Cas opens his arms, beckoning Inias closer, and Inias curls around his side, humming happily in his embrace. Castiel smiles softly, pressing a kiss into Inias’ hair, then angles his lips downward, whispering in Inias’ ear. Dean can’t hear what Cas is saying, but he thinks he hears his name somewhere in there. And then Inias raises his head and says,  
  
“I would gladly bring pleasure to the man my master loves.”  
  
Dean sucks in a sharp breath of shock, and Cas grins at him from over Inias’ shoulder. Then Cas is whispering again, and Inias nods, spurred into action by whatever Castiel has commanded.   
  
Dean watches mutely as Inias leans over Castiel’s chest, tongue darting out to lap up at the come sprayed across Castiel’s body. Inias makes quick work of cleaning Cas up, so he’s obviously been ordered to do so efficiently rather than for the enjoyment of it. Cas still moans and sighs at the sensation though, wriggling when Inias tickles a sensitive spot, gasping when Inias mouths at his nipples… But before Inias finishes the job, Inias is sliding off Castiel’s couch, kneeing his way over to Dean’s side the room, and climbing up beside him.  
  
Dean blinks at Castiel in confusion, before turning his attention to the waiting Inias, and as soon as he does Inias leans forward, pressing their lips together. Dean’s mouth opens on a startled gasp, letting Inias tongue his way in, and then Dean understands. Inias mouth is full of Castiel’s come, and with every swipe of Inias’ tongue he’s feeding it to Dean.  
  
Dean groans, grabbing the back of Inias’ head and deepening the kiss, probing Inias’ mouth for every last drop of Castiel’s taste. Inias is gasping for air by the time Dean’s done, eyes glazed with pleasure and lips swollen dark. The guy hasn’t even caught his breath back before he’s sliding to the floor again, kneeing his way between Dean’s legs and leaning forward to suck Dean down.  
  
“Son of a _bitch!_ ” Dean curses in surprise, his neglected cock leaping at the sudden stimulation, wet suction against the throbbing heat of his skin. “God _damn_ , Cas,” he groans, thankful for the attention, and letting Cas know.  
  
“Isn’t his mouth good, Dean?” Castiel murmurs from the other couch, running his fingers through the come Inias couldn’t fit in his mouth to take along.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Dean grins loosely over the top of Inias’ bobbing head, thighs falling apart even wider as he slouches down further into the couch – further into Inias’ eager mouth.  
  
Castiel smirks at him, humming in appreciative agreement. Almost lazily, Cas draws his leg up, bending at the knee to place his foot on the seat and slouching down as well. At first Dean thinks Cas is just settling in to enjoy the show, but then Dean looks down, and sees Castiel’s hole completely exposed by the position. Dean’s breath hitches at the realization, his cock twitching in Inias’ mouth. And just when Dean thinks it can’t get any better, Cas reaches down, tracing his rim with his come-covered fingers.  
  
“What you think, Dean?” Cas rumbles, arching an eyebrow. “Isn’t my hole pretty? Now that Inias has made it all shiny and slick?”  
  
Dean nearly chokes on the sob that comes out of his throat, his jaw hanging slack with disbelief. They rarely ever engage in dirty talk. Dean’s never been able to tolerate running commentary from people who overly love the sound of their own voice. Like Meg. Or Alastair. Dean’s always respected silent masters like Kali, or Benny, who just do what they do, and let their work speak for itself.  
  
But once again, Cas is the exception to the rule, because every word of filth that spills from Castiel’s mouth makes Dean’s erection pulse with need.  
  
“Is it pretty enough to fuck, Dean?” Cas taunts, pushing his own come inside himself, filling up his already wet hole. “I’ll let you, if you promise not to come until you’re inside me,” he rumbles.  
  
Dean groans, nodding frantically. He can’t even make words anymore. Not even to curse.  
  
And it’s then that Dean realizes Inias isn’t the only one being dommed here. Dean can’t just interrupt Cas’ scene, go over there and fuck the hell out of him, no matter how much Dean wants to. Because it’s _Castiel’s_ scene. And Dean has to trust that Cas will take care of him. So all Dean can do is sit, and watch, and try his best not to come too soon.  
  
Castiel smiles, approvingly, and plugs himself up again, keeping all his come inside. Then he slides to the floor, just like Inias before him, and slowly crawls over to Dean’s side of the room. And before Dean knows it, there’s another pair of lips, sucking at his balls, both Inias and Cas seeming to fight for who can fit more of him in their greedy mouths.  
  
Dean’s head thunks heavily against the mirror behind him. He’s not going to last long like this. He can’t even look anymore, the very idea of watching his load blow all over both of those pretty mouths, too tempting. But just when Dean thinks he can’t hold out any longer, he feels a sharp cinch at the base of his cock, and his eyes fly open in surprise. When he looks down, he sees a leather strap wrapped around him, and Castiel smirking up at him.  
  
Dean doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry, and ends up making a pathetic whimpering noise, somewhere in the middle. There’s a point when pleasure becomes torture in itself, because as good as it is, he also just wants to come, right the fuck _now_ already.  
  
“Thank you, Inias,” Castiel rumbles, and Inias obediently pulls off Dean’s length. “Now what do you say to Dean?” he prompts.  
  
Inias turns to look up at Dean. “Thank you for using my mouth, sir,” he says, breathless and soft, lips spit-slick and swollen around the words. Dean cups his hand around Inias’ cheek, swiping his thumb across those lips in appreciation.  
  
Cas yanks Inias back to him then, devouring Inias’ lips with his own, maybe chasing Dean’s taste out of Inias mouth the way Dean had done earlier. And then Castiel – the _bastard_ – pushes Inias back down on Dean’s cock, still kissing each other around its purpling tip.  
  
“Oh Jesus,” Dean mutters, head thunking back again. He can’t watch. It’s too much. And not enough. And pretty soon he’s riding that edge between pleasure and pain again.  
  
Dean doesn’t even realize that Cas has pulled off, moving away to finger Inias open, until Inias gasps loudly around his cock. It’s then when Dean re-opens his eyes and sees – that Cas is hard again, and what Cas intends to do about it.  
  
“Oh God, hurry, _please!_ ” Inias gasps, pushing back on Castiel’s fingers. And Dean finds himself gasping as well, surprised and confused about this turn in events, and entirely unsure how he’s supposed to react.  
  
“Quiet!” Castiel growls, smacking his hand against Inias’ squirming rear, and both Inias and Dean jump in response. “Remember what I told you,” he says, and at first Dean thinks Cas is reminding Inias of their basic ground rules for begging… But Cas is looking at Dean when he says it, so Dean knows the words are meant for him too, just as much as they are for Inias. Maybe even more.   
  
So Dean remembers. He remembers Castiel saying ‘if watching me be a dom to Inias is what works for you right now, then I’ll do it. For _us._ ’ And ‘I’m happy to do it, for _you_.’   
  
And… ‘even if you never fuck me again, I’ll still love you.’  
  
So when Cas finally slides into Inias, arching his neck with a low groan, the only thing Dean can think is how beautiful Castiel is. And Dean wonders, for the _millionth_ time, how he got so goddamn lucky.  
  
The pace Castiel sets is driving and hard, and Inias seems to love every second of it, the way he gasps and groans around Dean’s cock. It’s obvious that Inias can take more, that he _wants_ more, so Castiel grabs on to the ropes around Inias’ arms, and uses them as reins to fuck into him even harder.  
  
“Thank you for using my hole, sir!” Inias cries out, the tip of Dean’s erection still lolling on his tongue. “Both my holes!” he adds. “Thank you, sirs!”  
  
Dean groans, grabbing onto Inias’ bindings as well and using them for leverage to thrust deeper, working with Cas’ rhythm to thoroughly spit-roast Inias on their cocks.  
  
Before long Cas begins to shudder, trembling in that way Dean knows means Cas is close to the edge. His eyes begin to flicker wildly between Dean and Inias, as if deciding where he wants to come – inside Inias’ willing hole, or on Dean’s waiting cock.   
  
Dean huffs a laugh, sending Cas an easy smirk over Inias’ head. He’s alright with whatever Cas decides to do. Either way, Dean knows Cas is going to make sure he’s taken care of.  
  
Castiel decides. He pulls out of Inias with a snarl, ripping off his condom and yanking Inias away from Dean’s cock so he can climb up to straddle Dean’s lap. And Cas must be really, really close, because even as he pulls out his plug with one hand, he’s unstrapping Dean with the other, before sinking down on Dean in one, heavy drop.  
  
“Cas!” Dean cries out, clutching his arms around Castiel and hanging on. Nothing, _nothing,_ will ever be as good as this, his pulsing, _aching_ flesh wrapped up in Castiel’s heat, tight and slick and clenching all at once.  
  
But just when Dean thinks that, Inias makes his presence known again, sucking on Dean’s balls, lapping at where Dean’s cock is thrusting inside Castiel’s hole… neither of them last very long.  
  
And Dean has so much come stored up, waiting for Cas, that he’s still pumping it inside Castiel long after Cas’ body has stopped twitching, milking it from him.  
  
There’s so much of it Inias begins to lick at his dick again, where there’s a trail leaking back out from under Cas’ rim.  
  
“ _Jesus H. Christ_ ,” Dean manages to hiss, still clutching at Castiel.  
  
And when Dean’s cock finally slips free, the wet, slurping sounds continue, and Dean just knows by the way Castiel throws his head back and keens that Inias is licking the come straight out of Cas’ used, gaping hole.  
  
“Come here, Inias,” Castiel orders when he finally manages to pull himself together, still breathless, but no less commanding. And when Inias climbs up onto the couch beside him, Cas wraps his hand around the back of Inias’ neck, and presses their mouths together, licking deep into Dean’s come.  
  
Dean groans softly at the sight. He can actually see his own come on their tongues, passing between their mouths in the space between their lips. There’s so much of it. And it’s insanely hot to watch. He’s sure Cas drags it out too, playing with it as they kiss before swallowing it down. If Dean hadn’t just spent himself entirely, he’d be getting hard again at the sight.  
  
Dean grins. This was totally worth it. Him and Cas are going to be fucking all the way through to the weekend. And beyond.  
  
But first, Cas makes sure to take care of his sub – his _other_ sub – untying the knots in Inias’ bindings as they kiss, loosening them just enough before taking Inias in hand, and jacking him off to his much needed completion.  
  
Inias practically sobs when he comes, pressing his cries into the skin of Cas’ neck and collapsing in Cas’ arms afterwards, chest heaving in the aftermath. Castiel holds him through it, stroking Inias’ skin soothingly and slowly unwrapping the ropes from Inias’ body.   
  
When Inias’ arms are finally free, he winds his arms around Castiel’s neck, clinging tight, and Castiel shares a fond smile with Dean over Inias’ shoulder.  
  
“You did so well, pet. So very well,” Cas murmurs into Inias’ ear, running his palms down Inias’ spine. And Dean must agree, because he finds himself reaching towards Inias as well, stroking the backs of his knuckles across Inias’ skin.  
  
When Inias finally pulls his face away from Cas’ neck, his smile is sated and content. “Thank you,” he tells them. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“And thank _you,_ ” Castiel replies, tracing Inias’ smile with his finger. “But tell me, pet… Who is Samandriel?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire 'verse has been translated into Polish [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/66119), thanks to Patusinka!
> 
> (See here for a complete [index of toys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025929/chapters/3848233#chapter_5_endnotes).)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel gets his turn with Dean and Cas. Or, Dean and Cas take turns with Samandriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warnings** include dom!Dean, sub!Samandriel, dom!Cas, bottom!Cas, switching, threesome, mentions of past abuse, voyeurism, exhibitionism, cross-dressing, mild bdsm/spanking, rimming, barebacking, double-penetration, and many many nicknames/endearments.
> 
> Thanks to [spnspankbank](http://spnspankbank.tumblr.com/tagged/samandriel), for directly inspiring this version of Samandriel.

 

_“Love insists the loved loves back.”_ _  
\-- Dante Alighieri_

 

  
“I did hear right, didn’t I? It was ‘ _Samandriel?_ ’” Castiel asks.  
  
“Did I… Did I say his name out loud?” Inias stammers in confusion, his eyes sharpening with alarm as he blinks away the haze of post-orgasm glow.  
  
“In your climax,” Cas explains gently.  
  
“Oh,” Inias replies quietly, eyebrows dipping slightly into what Dean thinks might be Inias’ version of a frown. It’s only the slightest change in Inias’ features, but it speaks volumes for someone whose demeanour is usually so calm and placid. Dean doesn’t think Inias is even capable of making such an unpleasant expression as a frown, the way everyone else does.  
  
In any case, Castiel must see it too, because he’s immediately contrite. “I’m sorry, Inias. I didn’t mean to bring up a sensitive topic. What can I do to make it better?” Cas murmurs, holding Inias close, though Dean knows the question is also directed at him, by the worried look Cas sends him over Inias’ shoulder.  
  
Cas’ performance as Inias’ dom has been flawless so far, it’s just unlucky that he would stumble now, at a point when Inias would be feeling especially vulnerable, coming out of his orgasm. Dean’s not surprised though. After the way Inias took everything Cas dished out tonight, so docile and responsive, Dean should’ve known Inias’ limit would be an emotional one, not physical.  
  
“Can we get you anything? Water?” Dean suggests.  
  
“Yes, please,” Inias nods. Dean inches along the couch towards the table by the door, grabbing a complimentary towel and bottle of water. When he turns around again to pass the bottle over he presses in close, wrapping around Inias’ back, keeping Inias warm between his and Cas’ combined body heat.  
  
“You okay there, buddy?” Dean murmurs, gently wiping Inias down with the towel.  
  
“Samandriel is… a friend,” Inias says softly.  
  
“It’s alright Inias, you don’t have to tell us now. We can talk about it some other time,” Castiel murmurs, giving him an out. Considering the relaxed state Inias is in at the moment, he’s more likely to reveal things he might regret sharing later on.  
  
“No,” Inias replies. “I think I need to talk about it.”  
  
Castiel nods, giving him a small, encouraging smile. If that’s what Inias needs from them right now, then so be it.  
  
“Samandriel is… He’s… He’s beautiful,” Inias smiles. “He has blue eyes like yours,” he says, looking up at Castiel. “And freckles like yours,” he adds, turning to look at Dean. “He has the sweetest smile… And such a good heart,” Inias sighs quietly. “I would do anything for him. Which is why I’m here, I suppose.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Castiel frowns in confusion.  
  
Inias takes a deep breath, steeling himself. “Some time ago, he had a… bad experience, subbing for some English man, and… he was hospitalized,” Inias stops, swallowing hard at the painful memory.  
  
Dean grits his teeth, pushing down the memories from his own past. He knows this story all too well. But it helps when Cas reaches around to find his hand, lacing their fingers tightly together. He locks onto Castiel’s eyes and squeezes back, letting Cas’ know he’s alright.  
  
“Go on,” Castiel says, urging Inias to continue.  
  
“Since then… I don’t think he’s been with anyone. He comes here to watch sometimes, but he’s never shown any kind of interest in joining… Until he saw you two last Halloween. That’s why I tried to approach you then.”  
  
“Last Halloween?” Dean exclaims. “But that was a whole year ago! You telling me he hasn’t wanted _anyone_ else since then?”  
  
“What you two have is rare,” Inias replies with a little shrug. “I’ve been trying to find someone else suitable since then, but I haven’t come across anyone that doms with as much… _care_ as you do,” Inias says, giving Castiel a shy smile, and Cas flushes at the praise.  
  
“Wait a minute,” Dean pulls back in disbelief. “You’ve been letting other guys fuck you, so you can find someone to fuck the guy you’re in love with?”  
  
“I’m not-- I’m not in love with him!” Inias protests, eyes widening in alarm again.  
  
“Oh, Inias. Of course you are,” Castiel murmurs. If they hadn’t already heard the way Inias had talked about his friend, the sheer strength of Inias’ protestation would’ve given it away.  
  
Inias crumples at that, unable to hide the truth under the weight of Castiel’s gaze.  
  
“Have you tried telling him how you feel?” Castiel asks.  
  
“I think he knows,” Inias mumbles. “Either way, it wouldn’t matter. I can’t be what he needs. I’m not naturally a bottom, but I’m not a dom either. I thought that I might be able to learn from you, but I simply can’t bear the thought of hurting him! Not after what he’s been through.” Inias buries his face into Castiel’s neck. “Please, can you do it? He needs to be with someone again.”  
  
Cas’ eyes widen over the top of Inias’ head, filled with a mixture of concern and awe, and Dean thinks the same things must be mirrored on his own face. That’s some kind of love, to be able to give the object of your affection up to someone else, without any hope of having them for yourself.  
  
Castiel sighs softly, stroking a hand through Inias’ hair. “You misunderstand, Inias. I’m not actually a dom either,” he murmurs. “Dean is my dom, so the decision likes with him.”  
  
Inias raises his head again, peering at Castiel. “I… never would have guessed,” he says, and Dean gets where the surprise in his voice is coming from. The only times Inias has seen them together have been on the rare occasions that _Cas_ has dommed.  
  
But Dean knows it’s more than that as well.  
  
“He’s been doing great at it, hasn’t he?” Dean grins.  
  
Inias twists away from Cas, turning to look at him. “You must be a wonderful dom,” Inias murmurs.  
  
“He is,” Castiel smiles, pride and adoration in his voice.  
  
“What? Wait a minute, now. What does that have to do with anything?” Dean flushes, confused. “I was a terrible dom at first. Not like Cas. I was so angry back then, I pushed too hard, I didn’t really care about anyone but myself--”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel interrupts, squeezing his hand firmly. “That was a long time ago. And you’re not like that _anymore._ Everything I may know now, I learned from you. So if I’m any good at it, it’s because _you_ are.”  
  
“…Oh…” Dean replies unintelligently. “Um… okay,” he stammers, at a loss for words, because… _wow_. He never thought of it that way before. And that just makes him feel… _wow_.  
  
Maybe that’s what he likes about this whole thing with Inias. Maybe it’s like watching an extension of himself – the _good_ parts of himself – out on display so he can see them better, and maybe learn how to… accept them. Maybe learn that there’s more to him than his many mistakes.  
  
So maybe Cas is really the teacher here, not him. Cas knows all his sins, and still loves him. And Dean loves him for it. _That’_ s what’s really saved Dean. Not all those years of anonymous sex, fighting for some illusion of control. But surrender, and true acceptance.  
  
And goddamnit, if only him and Cas were alone right now.  
  
“Will you help my friend, please?” Inias begs. “I think he might feel even safer with _two_ doms like yourself taking care of him.”  
  
“Dean, you’re probably in a unique position to understand what Inias’ friend is going through right now as well,” Cas adds quietly. And he has a point there. Dean knows exactly what Inias’ friend needs, and it’s a lot more than he and Cas will probably be able to give him.  
  
But maybe they can point him in the right direction.  
  
“Okay. We’ll do it,” Dean finally relents. “Now let’s get dressed and take this chick-flick upstairs to the bar. I need a real drink.”  
  
~  
  
Dean’s just smacking his lips around a mouthful of whisky when a soft voice calls out from somewhere behind them.  
  
“Inias!”  
  
“Samandriel!” Inias blurts in surprise, turning towards the voice, and both Dean and Cas whip around as well. What they see is an attractive young man with sandy-blond hair, blue eyes and freckles, exactly as Inias described. He’s freakin’ adorable. Though he’s probably older than he appears, if he’s been around as long as Inias says he has. Basically, he’s one of the sweetest little twinks Dean’s ever laid eyes on. And the thought of someone hurting the kid makes Dean’s blood boil.  
  
It seems Samandriel already has his protector though. It’s obvious from the way Inias looks at the kid that Inias is in love with him.  
  
Maybe Inias is so love-blinded, that he doesn’t see Samandriel looks at him the same way.  
  
“I thought… I thought you weren’t coming tonight!” Inias stammers, clearly caught off guard by Samandriel’s sudden appearance.  
  
“My plans fell through,” Samandriel replies distractedly, glancing at Dean and Cas.  
  
“Um, you remember Castiel and Dean?” Inias squirms nervously, flushing. Samandriel nods and smiles at them pleasantly enough, but Dean can see the confusion in Samandriel’s eyes as he looks at them all, sitting there together, and looking very post-coital. “This is Samandriel,” Inias introduces the kid, and Dean doesn’t know how anyone could miss the adoration in his voice when he does it.  
  
“Hello,” Castiel smiles. Dean gives the kid a little nod. Now that he’s looking directly into the kid’s eyes, Dean can see the guarded and closed-off edges hidden there. It’s been a while since Dean’s seen that look in his own eyes, but he still remembers it.  
  
“It’s been a long time since I last saw you here. What brings you back?” Samandriel asks politely, making small talk.  
  
“Um…” Castiel’s smile falters, his eyes darting towards Inias. Dean knows Castiel would want to respect Inias’ privacy, no matter who was asking, let alone the person Inias is in love with – but it’s too late. In that one moment, Samandriel puts the pieces together, and the damage is done.  
  
“Oh,” Samandriel says quietly, forcing a smile. And it’s not envy in Samandriel’s eyes when he finally looks at Inias again, that Inias has spent the night with Dean and Cas, but disappointment, and something that looks a lot like barely concealed heart-break. He’s upset at the thought that Inias has been with someone else at all, regardless of who it is. Though Dean’s not yet sure whether the kid’s aware of it or not.  
  
“Dean,” Cas murmurs, not missing the exchange either, seeking out his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
“Yeah, I know, Cas,” Dean replies, squeezing back. He’s already agreed to do this thing with Samandriel anyway. Even before seeing for himself how adorable the kid is. But even if Samandriel hadn’t turned out to be everything Inias said the kid was, Dean would’ve done it anyway. Because _Cas_ wants to.  
  
They spend some more time making small talk with the kid, so they aren’t too obvious about Inias’ involvement in it, but eventually Dean makes the invitation. Samandriel is surprised, but pleased, and before they leave Cas exchanges numbers with him so they can sort out the details. Inias shoots them another grateful smile as they go.  
  
When they eventually make the call, it seems Inias has gone ahead and filled Samandriel in on all the details of their encounter. Samandriel still seems a little forced whenever he mentions Inias’ night with them, but he does seem genuinely eager now that he knows _both_ Dean and Cas can be doms – as Inias predicted. It means Samandriel will be the sole focus of their attention. And it means they’ll be able to keep each other in check, though neither of them are really likely to lose control. But as long as Samandriel is reassured, then that’s all that matters.  
  
They have several conversations with Samandriel over the following weeks, doing everything they can to help Samandriel feel comfortable with them before setting a date. Samandriel is always friendly and polite over the phone, at times, bubbly even. He makes Dean think of sunshine. Dean starts to understand why Inias is so in love with the kid.  
  
When they finally call The Pit to make a booking, Dean makes sure they get the same type of room as last time – with couches instead of a bed – just in case Samandriel isn’t ready for the latter yet. The couch is noncommittal, nice and neutral. Whatever happens, at least Dean’s VIP membership is finally getting some use, after a year away.  
  
They meet Samandriel at the bar, and the kid couldn’t be more adorable, smiling shyly at them like a blushing bride, all excitement and nerves – but mostly excitement. The kid’s _more_ than ready to get back in the scene. But Dean’s still going to play it careful anyway. Unlike with Inias, they don’t head downstairs to the private rooms straight away. Dean orders a drink first, and they sit at the bar making small-talk until the kid calms down a bit, before they change location.  
  
This time, when they enter the room, Dean turns the lights down a notch instead of up – just enough to relax the atmosphere in the room, but not so much that Samandriel can’t see what’s happening, at all times. The mirrors on the walls and ceiling are going help with that as well. And this time, the small table under the light-switch is stacked with only towels and bottles of water. No toys or tools.  
  
Samandriel told them that he would trust their choices, and this is what Dean’s decided. Cas has agreed to it already, letting Dean take point this time and deferring to Dean’s experience. But Samandriel looks a little surprised.  
  
“Okay,” Dean begins to explain, his tone serious in contrast to their relaxed banter upstairs at the bar, and Samandriel’s eyes widen at the change in Dean’s demeanour. It’s time to lay down the rules, and Samandriel knows it. “The first thing you have to remember, is that we’re not going to hurt you tonight. Not unless you ask us to,” Dean smirks. “And then we’ll only use our hands, as you can see, we don’t have any tools in here.”  
  
Samandriel nods at that, so Dean continues. “That also means we’re not going to tie you up, or restrict you in any way. Again, unless you ask us to,” Dean reiterates. “So don’t be shy. Don’t be afraid to ask us for what you want. And don’t be afraid to tell us ‘no’ either. Cas and I will check in with you every now and then anyway, okay?”  
  
Samandriel nods again, and Dean keeps going. “You can call us by our names. Not ‘sir’,” he explains, making an exception to the usual rules, since the idea here is to encourage communication instead of limiting it. And by using their names instead of the anonymous ‘sir’, Samandriel is less likely to forget who he’s with or where he is. “Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, Dean,” Samandriel replies.  
  
“Good boy,” Dean murmurs, and Samandriel’s eyes light up a little at the praise.  
  
Dean gives the kid a little smile, before turning serious again. “Now,” he says, squeezing Samandriel’s shoulder. “Tell us your safeword,” he asks. He’s purposely waited until now to bring it up instead of asking over the phone, as a way to help set the scene, setting an easy pattern of command and response.  
  
“Bureaucrat,” Samandriel answers. Dean looks over Samandriel’s shoulder to check if Castiel heard it, and Cas nods.  
  
“Okay,” Dean murmurs, turning his attention back to Samandriel. “You ready to start?”  
  
“Yes, Dean!” Samandriel answers eagerly. Yeah, this kid is _so_ ready. And Dean can’t wait to break him in again.  
  
“Alright,” Dean smirks, “The first thing I want you to do, is go sit over there, and watch,” he says, pointing at the couch.  
  
“Yes, Dean,” Samandriel replies, heading over to the other side of the room and making himself comfortable.  
  
Castiel doesn’t wait to press up against Dean’s side, mouthing at Dean’s neck, but Dean makes sure the kid’s settled in and watching before leaning down to take Castiel’s lips. Dean’s already discussed his plans for the night with Cas, so Cas knows Dean wants to give Samandriel a little bit of a show first. It should help ease the kid into the scene. And after Dean’s own experience watching Cas and Inias together, Dean’s hoping the show will get Samandriel turned on enough to want to join in.  
  
Cas knows how to put on a show too, the kinky bastard. Cas has always been a bit of an exhibitionist. Dean’s known that since the Halloween they first met and dry humped each other on the dance floor at Queen Mab’s. But Cas has had a couple years to familiarize himself with Dean’s mouth since then, to learn exactly what it wants, and what it’s capable of. And he puts that knowledge to good use now, kissing Dean filthy, sucking on Dean’s tongue and licking sloppy at Dean’s tongue-stud so Samandriel can see. Dean nearly misses the tiny whimper that comes from Samandriel’s side of the room, while he’s groaning against Castiel’s demanding lips.  
  
And then there’s Castiel’s demanding hands, sliding up under the back of Dean’s shirt, clawing at Dean’s skin. Hissing at the sensation, Dean pulls back just enough to quickly yank his shirt off, letting Samandriel see the scratchmarks reddening across his back. And it’s a good thing Castiel’s wearing a button-down, because Dean needs something to slow himself down already.  
  
Not that he lets Castiel get away scott-free. Dean leaves marks of his own, as he deals with the buttons on Cas’ shirt. Bite marks. Nibbled onto Cas’ lips, Cas’ earlobe, down Cas’ neck, harder on the meat of Cas’ shoulder when the shirt finally falls away. Dean even makes his way down Cas’ chest, arching Cas backwards so he can lean over and bite at Cas’ nipple, tugging on the nipple-ring there with his teeth. And it’s then when Dean hears the kind of gasp from Samandriel’s side of the room that can’t be ignored.  
  
Dean turns his head, barely pulling his lips away from Cas’ nipple, and sees a high flush on Samandriel’s cheeks, the kid’s mouth hanging open with quickened breaths. “Would you like to join us?” Dean asks, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Samandriel nods, but makes no move to get off the couch, until Castiel reaches out his hand, inviting the kid over. Maybe it’s easier to focus on that instead, because that’s what Samandriel does, as he slowly approaches, reaching out to accept Castiel’s hand. Dean steps back as Castiel gently pulls Samandriel in, making room for the kid to stand in between them, and watching as Castiel softly presses his lips to Samandriel’s mouth.  
  
It’s far from the deep and dirty kiss Cas shared with Dean before, but slow, and controlled, letting Samandriel open up at his own pace. And once the kid relaxes enough, Dean presses up behind him, planting light kisses on the back of Samandriel’s neck while massaging his shoulders. The idea here is to let Samandriel get used to being kissed again, and touched, slowly, in stages. To allow Samandriel to respond, and touch back, whenever he’s ready.  
  
Dean knows Samandriel’s ready when Castiel catches his eye over the kid’s shoulder, and when Dean looks in the mirror, he sees Samandriel’s hands firmly planted on Castiel’s ass, copping a feel. Dean supresses a snort of amusement.  
  
Pressing in closer, Dean reaches up under the hem of Samandriel’s shirt, tracing his fingers along the skin above Samandriel’s waistline. Dean’s close enough now to feel the shiver that runs through Samandriel’s body at the touch, and encouraged by the response, he lets his fingers run further up around Samandriel’s chest. When his fingers brush Samandriel’s nipples, Samandriel throws his head back with a gasp, and Dean takes advantage of the kid’s suddenly exposed neck, latching his lips onto it. Samandriel barely even notices when Dean removes the shirt altogether.  
  
But when Dean leans in again, and Samandriel’s skin presses against Dean’s bare chest for the first time, the kid shudders, all the way through his body. And when Castiel presses in from the front, leaning in to claim the kid’s lips again, Samandriel groans, hiking a leg around Castiel’s waist to pull him in as close as possible. Soon Samandriel is grinding in between them, pushing his rear back against Dean as he presses up against Castiel’s crotch. Dean was already half-hard, but it isn’t long before he’s standing at full attention.  
  
It’s not the right moment for Dean to do anything about it though. Tonight is about Samandriel. So his own… _issues_ are going to have to wait.  
  
Leaving Samandriel hanging onto Castiel’s neck for support, Dean moves his hands towards Samandriel’s crotch, stroking his thumbs against the zipper and letting Samandriel know what he’s about to do. Again, Samandriel barely notices when Dean unzips his fly, but when Dean cups a hand around the kid’s erection, Samandriel gasps loudly against Castiel’s lips.  
  
Dean massages the kid’s length, feeling out the shape and size of it. He’s not small, but he’s not as big as Dean or Cas either, and he curves just slightly towards his belly. Dean bets it’s as pink and pretty as the rest of the kid. But what really captures Dean’s attention is the feel of Samandriel’s underwear. It’s smooth to the touch, like satin, but sheer and thin.  
  
Dean’s curiosity is piqued. He unwinds Samandriel’s leg from Cas’ waist, and begins pushing the kid’s pants down.  
  
He almost can’t believe it at first. Not even as inch after glorious inch is being revealed. But when Samandriel’s pants finally hit the floor, Dean can’t deny what he’s looking at…  
  
Stockings.  
  
Sheer, white, ladies stockings.  
  
Dean does his best not to froth at the mouth. He’d suspected ladies panties, at least. But this is so, _so_ much better. He doesn’t even realize he’s gaping until Castiel calls his name.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Uh…” Dean replies intelligently.  
  
“I thought you said it would be okay?” Samandriel asks Castiel softly. They’ve obviously talked about this beforehand.  
  
“Yeah, baby boy, it’s more than okay,” Dean finally croaks, squeezing Samandriel’s shoulders reassuringly. “It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect,” he rumbles. “God, Cas, _look_ at him!”  
  
Castiel doesn’t reply. Doesn’t have to. He knew Dean would love this. And the smirk he sends Dean says so.  
  
 _Christ_ , Dean is a lucky man.  
  
“C’mere you little angel,” Dean growls, flipping Samandriel around and slanting their lips together. Samandriel makes a pleased sound in his throat as they finally taste each other, opening up for Dean without hesitation. Dean supposes he has Castiel to thank for that again, being the one to kiss Samandriel first and having the patience to work through any reluctance. Because after seeing those stockings, the last thing Dean wants to be is slow and cautious. He devours Samandriel’s mouth, hungry and deep, and Samandriel has to cling to him to stay upright. In fact, when Dean reaches down to palm at Samandriel’s stocking-covered ass, Samandriel does _more_ than cling, jumping up and hooking his legs around Dean’s waist.  
  
Dean groans at that, more than happy to have a reason to grab onto Samandriel’s ass even harder. And now that Samandriel is hiked up higher, Dean has access to more of the kid’s skin, and immediately takes advantage, nipping and sucking at Samandriel’s neck and chest. Dean even manages to hike Samandriel high enough to lick at his nipples, and the way the kid cries out then, Dean knows Samandriel’s loving it. That, and the way Samandriel starts trying to grind his stocking-covered erection against Dean’s stomach.  
  
The kid’s eagerness is astoundingly hot, but Dean has to carry him to the couch before they both topple over, sitting down with Samandriel straddling his lap. And _yeah_ , that’s so much better. Because now Dean can suck on Samandriel’s nipples, _and_ run his hands all over those stockings, at the same time.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Dean to work out that Samandriel’s nipples are especially sensitive areas, like Castiel’s hole is. Because the way Samandriel moans and writhes when Dean nibbles on them makes Dean want to chew on them forever. And he can’t stop running his hands up and down Samandriel’s legs. Samandriel’s _stockinged_ legs. Not to mention Samandriel’s _ass…_ so pert and fleshy in his hands…  
  
“ _Fuck,”_ Dean groans. “I want to spank you.”  
  
“Yes, Dean!” Samandriel gasps, nodding frantically.  
  
Dean doesn’t so much spank Samandriel though, as he does forcefully grab the kid’s ass, groping it in his hand. But Samandriel loves it anyway, wriggling in Dean’s lap and mewling happily as Dean paws at him. Dean just can’t stop _touching_ him.  
  
“Please!” Samandriel whimpers eventually, and Dean groans another curse. He realizes he’s teasing the kid, and he really shouldn’t say he’s going to do something and not follow through on it, not tonight. Not with Samandriel.  
  
“Alright,” Dean growls, “Assume the position,” he orders, guiding Samandriel down over his lap. As Samandriel lays down, Dean notices Cas sitting in the corner of the couch, stripped down to his boxer-briefs, simply laying back and watching as he lazily massages himself. Dean grins at him.  
  
Castiel smirks back, wordlessly coming forward to take Samandriel’s arms and help the kid brace himself. Cas makes sure to position himself so he can see Samandriel’s face as well. It’s something they also discussed beforehand, making sure at least one of them is keeping a close eye on the kid at all times, looking out for any signs of distress.  
  
Once Cas gives the nod, Dean returns his attention to the ass now presented before him, and has to bite down another groan. The stockings leave _nothing_ to the imagination, second skin across those soft and perky cheeks. Even through them Dean can see the reddening of Samandriel’s flesh where it’s been groped and pulled at. And if that wasn’t already a beautiful sight to see, the way Samandriel’s ass juts up in the air exposes his perfect, rosebud entrance, just barely visible through the sheer material.  
  
“Oh my God, just _look_ at this ass,” Dean groans, palming one of Samandriel’s cheeks and spreading the kid open so he can see better. Oh yeah, that hole needs to be used.  
  
But the wriggling against his palm reminds Dean what Samandriel wants first. Without any more preamble, Dean gives it to him. Just one smack. Light. As a warning.  
  
“Stay still,” Dean growls.  
  
“Yes, Dean!” Samandriel gasps. It takes a few seconds for Samandriel to stop wriggling with excitement, but he finally manages to settle himself. Dean sees his grip tightening around Castiel’s arms, bracing himself properly, and nods approvingly.  
  
“That’s it, good boy,” Dean croons, rewarding the kid with another smack, and Samandriel doesn’t have to be told again to keep still, taking considerably less time to still his squirming. If Samandriel’s this good already, he must’ve been an _amazing_ sub back when he was doing this regularly.  
  
Dean tries not to think about the bastard who took advantage of that. He needs to focus on what he can do for Samandriel now, in this moment.  
  
“This ass deserves to be worshipped, you know that?” Dean says, spanking Samandriel again, and the kid cries out, half-moan half-wail. “What a waste...” Another smack, even harder, and another gasping cry. “Hiding this away for so long...” Smack, smack, smack. “You should’ve tried to find us sooner.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Dean!” Samandriel sobs.  
  
“Don’t be sorry, baby,” Dean smacks him again. “Just tell me you been taking care of all this.” Smack. “You been feeding this ass properly?” Smack.  
  
“Yes,” Samandriel whimpers.  
  
“With what?” Smack. “Fingers? Toys?” Smack, smack.  
  
“Yes,” Samandriel whimpers again, and Dean groans, visions of Samandriel fingering himself open, stuffing himself with dildos and vibrators and all kinds of things, running through Dean’s head. Maybe even while the kid’s wearing panties, or ladies thigh-highs, or--  
  
“Wait a minute. I know this ass,” Dean stops, hand in mid-air, realizing that what he’s envisioning is way too vivid to come from his imagination alone.  
  
“Dean?” Castiel asks softly beside him. Dean frowns, looking closer, and then it finally clicks.  
  
“…Alfie?”  
  
Samandriel squirms, flushing all the way to the tips of his ears, and it’s all the confirmation Dean needs.  
  
“ _Webcam Alfie?_ ” Dean exclaims, jaw dropping in shock.  
  
Suddenly there’s a whole _library_ of images running through Dean’s head – Samandriel in girls’ clothing, cheerleading costumes and school uniforms, skirts and leg-warmers and high-heels, panties and bras and lacy lingerie – But never Samandriel’s face, just his beautiful, boyish body and his perfect little ass, full of his own fingers while he jacks himself off, or stuffed with plugs and vibrators, riding monstrously large dildos that push his stomach out from the inside – _all images from Dean’s own collection of porn._  
  
“Holy shit, Cas. I’m spanking a pornstar.”  
  
Castiel bursts into laughter.  
  
“Shut up,” Dean mumbles, turning red. He’s rarely ever caught so utterly dumfounded, completely blind-sided by this turn of events.  
  
“Dean, your face!” Castiel titters, eyes crinkling with mirth, and even though it’s at Dean’s expense, Dean can’t help but grin either. Even Samandriel begins giggling, twisting around to see.  
  
“Hey,” Dean gives him a playful smack. “Not you too. That’s just not fair.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Dean,” Samandriel grins, still giggling.  
  
“No you’re not,” Dean smacks him again half-heartedly.  
  
“No, I’m not,” Samandriel replies, and Dean can hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
“And here I was just thinking you were such a good little sub.” Dean snorts. “Well, at least now I know how you’ve been keeping yourself satisfied. _Fuck_. We’ve gotten off to you so many times.”  
  
“…Yeah?” Samandriel stops laughing, voice suddenly breathy. And just like that, Dean’s back in charge.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean smirks, stroking a hand down the back of Samandriel’s thigh in an appreciation.  
  
Samandriel squirms at the touch, obviously aroused by the idea. And the fact that the kid’s turned on by the idea is all kinds of hot in turn, like some kind of feedback loop of arousal.  
  
But it also means Dean has to reassess the situation a bit. Webcam Alfie is a totally different being, confident and playful – he knows exactly what he likes, and revels in it. He’s almost a completely different personality to the shy and blushing Samandriel in Dean’s lap now.  
  
Then again, Webcam Alfie exists solely in the security of his own bedroom. This is a completely different situation entirely.  
  
That doesn’t mean the different sides can’t be reconciled. In fact, the more Dean thinks about it, the more he’s sure the two sides _need_ to be reconciled, for this kid to get the kind of healing he really needs.  
  
But that’s probably something Samandriel’s not ready to deal with now. The first thing Dean needs to focus on is helping Samandriel get comfortable with other people again, easing him back into being a sub with some light domming. And it’s going extremely well so far.  
  
And if Dean maybe gets to fuck a pornstar by the end of the night, then hey, all the better.  
  
“Do you mind if I call you ‘Alfie’?” Dean grins, slowly sliding his hand back up Samandriel’s leg.  
  
Samandriel blushes again, but he shakes his head.  
  
“Awesome,” Dean smirks, reaching has hand down between Samandriel’s legs and cupping the kid’s balls, pressing his thumb against Samandriel’s hole as he massages the heavy sac. Samandriel gasps, wriggling in Dean’s grip. “You like that, Alfie-baby?” Dean taunts, grinning.  
  
“Oh God!” Samandriel gasps. “Yes, Dean! I like that a lot,” he whimpers, hole clenching rhythmically against Dean’s thumb.  
  
“Jesus C _hrist_ ,” Dean groans. “Tell me something, Alfie, you aren’t too attached to these stockings are you? Can they be replaced?”  
  
Samandriel nods. “They’re just cheap things I bought from K-mart. I’ve got a whole box of them.”  
  
“Good,” Dean growls. “Because as pretty as they are, I really want to rip them open right now.”  
  
Samandriel groans, squirming frantically in Dean’s lap. “Yes, yes!” he gasps, jutting his ass up higher.  
  
“Fuck. So needy for it,” Dean murmurs, more to himself, but Samandriel still replies, mewling,  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Okay. Okay, baby boy,” Dean croons. “Let Cas hold you now,” he instructs, helping Samandriel up. Castiel slides up beside them, pulling Samandriel across, and the kid goes eagerly, straddling Castiel’s legs and immediately rubbing their crotches together. As Dean slides to the floor onto his knees he sees Cas leaning forward, lips closing around Samandriel’s nipple.  
  
It’s a good thing Cas has already got a good hold of the kid by then, because Samandriel bucks so hard at that, he might’ve fallen right out of Castiel’s lap. But then Cas spreads his legs wide, nudging Samandriel’s legs farther apart with his knees and limiting the movement of the kid’s hips, grabbing Samandriel’s rear to hold it still for good measure. The position also gives Dean space to settle between Castiel’s legs, and get right up behind Samandriel’s ass, watching as it squirms in Castiel’s hands.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Dean moans. “Hold it open for me, Cas.”  
  
Cas doesn’t reply, the wet, slurping sounds indicating a mouth busy at work. But nonetheless Cas still pulls Samandriel’s cheeks apart for Dean, once again exposing the teasing shadow of Samandriel’s entrance.  
  
Dean reaches up to massage the flesh of Samandriel’s cheeks as well, watching Samandriel’s hole spasm and twitch with need through the stockings. Until finally, Dean can’t wait anymore. He takes the sheer material in his hands, and pulls.  
  
It doesn’t take much for the stockings to come apart, with a satisfying _rip_ that leaves a gaping hole in the material, exposing Samandriel’s entrance entirely. And Samandriel gasps and writhes with so much excitement at that, Dean takes a long moment to just sit back and _watch_.  
  
While Dean’s enjoying the view, Castiel takes the opportunity give some commands of his own. Samandriel’s cries are muted all of a sudden, and when Dean hears Castiel say, “Suck,” Dean knows Cas has got his fingers in Samandriel’s mouth. And from the wet slurping sounds and accompanying groans Dean hears, Dean knows Samandriel is obeying the command _very_ well. Dean finally has to unzip his pants, and take his cock in hand, squeezing it at the base at the thought of what Samandriel’s mouth is doing.  
  
Then with one last wet slurp, Castiel’s hand comes back into view again, and Dean almost actually drools when Cas rubs his wet fingers against Samandriel’s hole. Reaching up, Dean helps Cas spread Samandriel’s cheeks, in order to see better. And when Samandriel’s hole is all nice and wet, Dean blows on it, teasing and cooling the wet saliva on Samandriel’s skin.  
  
The kid cries out at that, and Castiel has to grip him firmly again, hushing him with soothing murmurs until he settles down again. “Just wait, little bird,” Castiel tells him, “Things are about to get even better.”  
  
Dean grins, leaning forward and dipping the tip of his tongue into Samandriel’s entrance. The kid cries out again, but they’ve got a good grip on his hips now, so Dean doesn’t have to back off and wait the kid out. Dean wriggles his tongue into that rosebud pucker straight away, enjoying the way Samandriel flutters and spasms around it in response. Then Dean changes it up, licking the flat of his tongue against it, and in doing so, swiping his tongue-stud over it, making the kid cry out and squirm all over again.  
  
“Isn’t that good?” Dean hears Castiel murmur. To which Samandriel replies, overwrought and breathless,  
  
“Yes! Oh god, _yes! Please! More!_ ” he begs, punctuating the gasp with another wriggle of his hips. And that’s what Dean likes to hear. There’s a reason Dean has the tongue-stud after all. And that’s to drive beautiful boys insane, just like this.  
  
The kid doesn’t last long. Between Castiel’s mouth and fingers, teasing and twisting Samandriel’s sensitive nipples, and Dean’s expert tongue working Samandriel’s ass, the kid doesn’t stand a chance.  
  
“Can I come, please?” Samandriel whines, “ _Please_ , Dean! Castiel!”  
  
Dean grins. The kid didn’t have to ask, Dean never told him he had to, but the fact that he did anyway deserves to be rewarded in itself. And Dean’s not going to push the kid’s limits by denying him, only to have him fail. Which he will. The kid’s ready to blow.  
  
“Yes, baby. Come as much as you want, whenever you want,” Dean growls, and the kid lets go with a screaming wail, rubbing himself all over Castiel’s crotch and coming hard down the front of his stockings. Dean groans in satisfaction when he feels Samandriel’s hole clenching around his tongue, and he has to squeeze his dick again when he thinks about how that would feel around it.  
  
Samandriel goes a little limp afterwards, as expected after a much need orgasm, nuzzling into Castiel’s neck with the dopiest smile on his face, and Dean shares a grin with Cas at that. Samandriel’s responded beautifully to them so far, better than they’d hoped for even. They came into this expecting a slow process, fully prepared to patiently coax Samandriel out of his guarded shell… But instead, Dean’s spent half the night trying to get the kid to slow down.  
  
And Dean has a feeling the night is far from over as well. He’s pretty sure the kid can handle more. In fact, when Samandriel all but slithers to the floor onto his knees, reaching out to take Dean’s erection in hand, it’s a sure sign the kid _wants_ more.  
  
It’s pretty damn hot, the way Samandriel lazily strokes Dean’s dick, all relaxed with post-orgasm bliss. Even hotter when the kid nuzzles in between Castiel’s legs at the same time, pulling Cas’ boxers down with his other hand and mouthing at the head of Cas’ cock.  
  
“ _Oh…_ ” Cas sighs appreciatively, slouching down in his seat and running his fingers through Samandriel’s hair.  
  
“Woah there, sunshine,” Dean croons, leaning in close, “You sure you don’t want a breather? We can wait.”  
  
“No,” Samandriel mewls, barely taking his lips off Castiel’s cock. “Fill me up. Like you did with Inias. Please!” he says, tugging on Dean’s erection. And as if he hadn’t already made his point clear, then he lets go of Dean’s cock, and starts pushing his fingers into his own hole, still slick with Dean’s saliva.  
  
“Aw Jesus,” Dean curses under his breath, yet again. The kid really _is_ needy for it. And Dean just wants to give it to him. Balls deep.  
  
Dean wars with himself for a moment, trying to decide what will be best for the kid, but then he remembers the way Webcam Alfie likes it – the way Alfie likes to keep fucking himself, long after his climax, happier when he’s stretched and loose and all filled up.  
  
Swivelling around, Dean crawls the short distance to the table by the door, grabbing the lube and condoms. Dean’s good at what he does, and Samandriel’s already done half the job anyway, so it doesn’t take much to stretch and lube the kid up while he pushes his boxers down to his knees with his pants, ripping open a condom packet with his teeth.  
  
But before Dean can even roll the condom on, Samandriel pulls off Castiel’s cock and glares at him. “No,” the kid practically growls. “I’ve had nothing but silicone and rubber in me for over a year. I want to feel something real. Skin and heat… and come.”  
  
Dean can barely suppress a groan at that. But again he has to do some quick thinking. They’d all gotten retested beforehand at Samandriel’s request, and Dean was willing to do it if it made the kid feel more comfortable, but now Dean’s _really_ glad they did it. Dean quickly glances up at Castiel, checking with him, and Castiel wordlessly agrees, nodding.  
  
The decision is quickly made, but even then Dean moves too slow for Samandriel, who practically rips the condom out of Dean’s hand, and throws it across the room. Dean can’t help but grin at that. The kid was already irresistible to begin with, but he’s all _kinds_ of hot when he’s demanding like that.  
  
“Okay, Alfie-baby, you got it,” Dean says, crawling in close and positioning himself. “Watch him, Cas,” he murmurs, and Castiel nods back, before reaching down to caress Samandriel’s face, locking their eyes together.  
  
It’s a good thing Samandriel’s been keeping himself busy over the past year, otherwise the kid might not have been able to take Dean’s girth. But no, Samandriel opens up for Dean without any resistance, pushing back to take Dean all the way in on the first go, deep and hot.  
  
Dean tries to restrain himself. He really does. Tries to give the kid time to settle and stretch around him. But the way Samandriel wriggles and squirms around him, desperate for more, would test the patience of saints. Dean starts to think maybe he should’ve let Cas go first. Before he knows it, he’s thrusting, matching the rhythm Samandriel has coaxed out of his hips, giving the kid what he so clearly wants.  
  
Samandriel isn’t even hard again yet, but the way he twists his hips and writhes on Dean’s cock tells Dean the kid’s enjoying himself anyway. Dean certainly is. Maybe too much though. And too soon. In fact, he’s probably on the verge of blowing his load already. He can’t help it. The kid’s ass feels even better than it looks, and that’s no small feat, considering how many times Dean’s gotten off from looking alone.  
  
With every bit of willpower he has, Dean pulls out. Samandriel sobs in protest, grinding backwards and trying to take him back in again, hole fluttering with want. But Dean firmly places a palm on the small of Samandriel’s back, keeping the kid away.  
  
“Take him, Cas,” Dean gasps out.  
  
“What?” Castiel blinks in surprise.  
  
Dean shakes his head, cutting a slice across his neck with his hand and signalling that he needs a break. “Your turn.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes go wide with understanding, and when Samandriel catches on as well his eyes light up, grinning eagerly at Castiel. Dean can’t help but think that if the kid were a puppy, his little tail would be wagging furiously right now. Dean huffs a laugh at the image. And tries hard not to think about puppy-play and how pretty Samandriel would look on the end of a leash. In a white collar. To match his white stockings. Dammit, Dean’s trying _not_ to come here.  
  
But then again, it’s not like what’s happening in front of Dean’s eyes is any less hot than Dean’s imagination. Samandriel doesn’t even wait for Cas to help him up. The kid just scrambles onto the couch, straddling Cas’ lap again, and sinking down on it. Like the eager little puppy he is. All Cas can really do is hang on for the ride.  
  
And ride Samandriel does. Now that he’s in control, he doesn’t settle for the slow pace Dean tried to keep. Samandriel takes what he wants. And he wants it hard. And really, the sight of that gorgeous little ass, gobbling up Castiel’s gorgeous cock, doesn’t make Dean want to come any less at all.  
  
From the sounds coming out of Castiel’s mouth, Dean can tell Cas is riding that edge as well. Dean reaches up towards Cas’ balls, palming and pulling on them, maybe a little possessively, preventing Castiel from coming too fast. Their main focus for the night is Samandriel, but it’s unspoken that Dean still – _always –_ desires control over Castiel’s orgasms as well.  
  
“Unh, _Dean,_ I can’t…” Castiel gasps before long. “You need to take him.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, angel,” Dean replies, climbing up on the couch. Between the two of them they manage to manoeuvre Samandriel onto Dean’s lap, laying back on Dean’s chest, so the kid can still bounce on Dean’s dick as much as he wants. But this way they have more access to him as well. The kid’s already hard again, tenting the wet front of his stockings, and the added pressure has made the hole in them tear open all the way around to his crotch. So Dean reaches down, ripping the stockings open to the waistband and setting Samandriel’s cock free.  
  
Cas gets the idea pretty quick, leaning over and sucking Samandriel down. Dean reaches for the kid’s hyper-sensitive nipples, pinching and twisting the pink little nubs, and Samandriel thrashes and bucks so hard, they can barely hold on to him. The kid can barely even cry out anymore, so overwhelmed and breathless, he sounds like he’s sobbing. He even starts tearing up at the corners of his eyes. And then…  
  
“Both! I need you both in me!”  
  
“What?” Dean gapes. Though he knows exactly what the kid means. Castiel pulls off the kid’s cock, looking up with wide-eyed with disbelief.  
  
“Please! Oh please, _please!_ ” Samandriel begs, a tear finally falling down his face.  
  
“Okay, okay baby boy,” Dean croons soothingly, rubbing down Samandriel’s arms. “Just breathe.”  
  
Samandriel nods, heaving down great gulps of air. But the pleading look in those pretty blue eyes doesn’t go away. And how the hell is Dean supposed to resist _that?_ Dean chews on his lip, forcing himself to think.  
  
“Okay. But we’re going to do this slow,” he says firmly. Samandriel nods ecstatically, eyes lighting up with joy, and Dean can’t help but think of sunshine again.  
  
“Lie back, Cas,” Dean murmurs, and Castiel obeys, laying back along the couch seat. Lifting Samandriel off of himself, Dean guides the kid forward across Castiel’s body. Then he lines Cas’ dick up with Samandriel’s ass, and pushes Samandriel down on it with a firm hand on the small of the kid’s spine. But this time, Dean holds his hand there, keeping the kid’s rhythm slow and steady.  
  
When he’s satisfied the kid has settled down a bit, Dean reaches for the lube. Castiel obligingly holds the kid open for him when he reaches towards Samandriel’s entrance, and very carefully Dean begins working in a finger alongside Castiel’s cock.  
  
Samandriel makes a surprised sound in his throat, something like a whimper, but more like a sigh – definitely a happy noise – and pretty soon the kid finds his rhythm again. The kid even speeds up in excitement, until Dean slows him down again, keeping him still for another finger. It takes a little longer for Samandriel to adjust this time, but on the whole, still not long, and Dean suddenly remembers that _Alfie_ has had a lot more than this split him open.  
  
Dean takes his time anyway, stretching and pulling, adding a third finger for good measure, and Samandriel takes it all, moaning happily and ever hungry for more. Until, “please, _please,_ come on! _Please!_ ” Samandriel begs. And it’s now or never.  
  
Dean lubes himself up again. Lines himself up. Pushes. And _God_ it’s tight. Tight like it wasn’t before. They’re all groaning, holding on to each other, trying to work out how to fit together, until finally, they just do. Dean starts thrusting, tentatively, and they quickly figure out how to work with each other. Castiel has to hold Samandriel pretty still, and can barely move himself, or else slip out altogether. So Dean does most of the work, dick rubbing up against Castiel’s inside Samandriel’s impossibly stretched hole. And the way Castiel is angled, every time Dean thrusts in and out, his dick presses the head of Cas’ cock right against Samandriel’s prostate, massaging against it.  
  
Samandriel loses it. He screams and sobs and writhes, pushing back on them as if he could possibly take _more,_ and it soon becomes too difficult to hold on to him. When Samandriel starts bucking so much Dean keeps slipping out, Dean decides to change things up.  
  
“Okay, sweetheart, c’mere,” Dean chuckles, pulling Samandriel off Castiel. “Turn around, sunshine,” he murmurs, laying Samandriel back on Castiel’s chest. Cas slides back inside easy, arms wrapped around Samandriel’s chest as he fucks up into him. And Dean’s about to push in as well, but instead Dean finds himself sitting back on his knees, just watching.  
  
What a sight the kid makes, pink skin flushed and rosy, cock dark and curved against his belly, pristine stockings ripped open and hanging in tatters around it, framing it beautifully. What a sight they _both_ make, Samandriel and Castiel, his two beautiful subs, fucking together – two sets of baby-blues watching him, waiting...  
  
Dean wants this to last. As long as he can stretch it out. But he’ll be damned if he’s not going to join in either.  
  
Reaching down in between Castiel’s cheeks, Dean pulls out Cas’ ever-present plug, keeping Cas stretched and full – and a constant reminder of Dean’s ownership. Cas whimpers when he feels it being removed, but before Cas even has a chance to feel really empty, Dean’s filing him up again, thick and deep.  
  
This time it’s Cas’ turn to lose it, bucking and thrashing, fucking himself down on Dean’s cock and thrusting up into Samandriel’s ass. Their position keeps Castiel’s cock angled right onto Samandriel’s prostate, so even though the kid isn’t filled up like he wants to be, he’s still getting a good ride.  
  
And damn but Dean’s still getting a good show too. He makes sure he can see every second of it, pushing the kid’s thighs wide open and massaging the stockinged flesh in his palms. And Cas is so tight, squeezing around Dean in counterbalance with every push up into Samandriel’s ass.  
  
Dean knows Cas well enough to know when it starts to become too much for him. Even though Dean’s avoided Cas’ prostate on purpose, Cas still loves the feeling of being filled – the feeling of _anything_ in his hole, really. So Dean pulls out, giving him break. Dean knows Cas won’t want to come without something in it.  
  
But that only means it’s Samandriel’s turn again. And Dean has no trouble pushing right back in the kid’s rear alongside Castiel, the kid’s still so loose. And Cas is so fucked-out already, all he can do is hold on when Samandriel starts writhing on top of him.  
  
Dean doesn’t mind. He’s still in control. And he enjoys having free reign of Samandriel’s body, stretched out beneath him – lazily jacking off the kid’s cock, palming and pulling his balls, twisting and pinching his sensitive nipples – the kid is quickly overwhelmed. But just when the kid’s about to tip over, Dean stretches it out just that little bit longer, pulling out again and pushing into Castiel instead.  
  
They’re both so loose, Dean can easily switch between them, so he starts fucking both of them, taking turns using their eager holes. He’s indiscriminate with his attention, sometimes only thrusting into them once before switching to the other, teasing them and keeping them on edge until they’re both screaming and begging him to let them come.  
  
And as much as Dean wants it to last forever, there’s only so long he can last under that onslaught. So he shoves his dick into Samandriel, and fists the kid’s sweet cock until Samandriel screams, spilling come and clenching around him and Cas, so fucking tight Dean wants to come as well.  
  
But instead Dean pulls out of the kid, and shoves into Castiel, fucking hard until Cas clenches in orgasm as well, coming with choked-off cries while still buried inside Samandriel’s ass and filling it up.  
  
And it isn’t until both his subs have come that Dean pulls out, furiously jacking himself off to the sight of Cas’ cock slipping out of Samandriel’s ass, dribbling come out of it, and _finally_ letting himself come, relieved sobs and spasms ripped from his body as he stripes himself all over Cas and Samandriel’s fucked-out holes.  
  
~  
  
“Can I keep these?” Dean asks afterwards, helping Samandriel out of his ruined stockings. Samandriel lifts his head from where he’s snuggling into Castiel’s side and nods, smiling. Dean grins, setting the stockings aside and finishing the task of wiping everyone clean.  
  
“Does Inias know? About Alfie?” Castiel asks softly. Samandriel shakes his head.  
  
“You ever consider telling him?” Dean asks.  
  
Samandriel takes a deep breath, like he’s thinking about it, but then he shakes his head again, burying his face even deeper in Cas’ neck. “I can’t,” comes the muffled reply.  
  
Castiel shares a frown with Dean over the top of Samandriel’s head. The answer to whether Samandriel will ever be likely to confess his feelings to Inias either goes unsaid. And that’s a damn shame. Because even though Samandriel seems immensely satisfied when they finally leave their private room, nothing compares to the way the kid’s eyes light up when he sees Inias waiting for them at the bar. Cas thought it would be a good idea to make sure Inias was there when they were done, to make sure Samandriel gets any extra care he needs, and it’s instantly clear that it was the right thing to do.  
  
They leave Samandriel in Inias’ capable hands and head home to bed, exhausted, crawling into a tangled mesh under the sheets.  
  
“He was amazing, wasn’t he?” Dean murmurs into the top of Castiel’s hair. “And for his first time back and all.”  
  
“You were wonderful with him,” Cas replies, pressing a kiss into his collarbone. “But I think you’re right. He needs much more than we can give him.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I went back and tried to clean up the previous chapters a bit. Again, it might be a while before the next update, as I have an escort!Dean big bang to write :s And I need a break from all this smut! To write different smut ^^; Anyhoo, you can track updates at my tumblr with [#halloween-verse](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/tagged/halloween-verse). It's mostly NSFW stuff though ;D
> 
> (See here for a complete [index of toys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025929/chapters/3848233#chapter_5_endnotes).)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas arrange a play-date for their puppies, and the source of Dean’s problems is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I underestimated the amount of smut I was going to smut, and this last chapter got away from me. Please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes or anything is unclear, I didn't spend much time beta-ing since I really should get started on this year's DCBB :s And there's a little teaser at the end for the next part of this verse, which I may or may not write depending on how much I have left in me at the end of the year :s
> 
> **Additional chapter warnings** include major switching (everybody bottoms and nearly everybody doms), piercing!kink, cross-dressing, puppy-play, face-slapping, biting, flogging, toys, bondage, orgasm denial, rimming, barebacking, come-play, atm, and many many nicknames/endearments.

 

_"This is the very ecstasy of love  
Whose violent property foredoes itself,  
And leads the will to desperate undertakings.  
\-- Hamlet, Act II scene i_

 

  
Dean is so hard he could cut glass. Has been since Samandriel turned around and bent over, right in between Dean’s spread knees, to push down his pants. Dean’s slouched down pretty far on the couch, so the position means that Samandriel’s ass is wriggling right in Dean’s face as he does it too, revealing – right before Dean’s eyes – satin red panties, trimmed with lace, to match red and white striped [thigh-high stockings](http://dancewearfancydress.co.uk/image/cache/data/22025_2_-228x228.jpg), topped with red bows. And as Samandriel bends over, all the way, so does Dean’s cock rise, as the movement exposes the dark patch of wet where lube has leaked out of Samandriel’s already stretched hole, its cherry scent suddenly sharp in the air.  
  
Perfection.  
  
Before Samandriel can straighten up again, Dean grabs the kid’s rear, spreading it in his palms to examine the wet satin. His thumbs trace under the edges of lace, tugging and teasing, until finally he hooks the material to the side, exposing Samandriel’s hole. Slick, pink, and shiny. Just begging to be filled. Dean presses the pad of his thumb against it, rubbing in small circles until Samandriel keens with want.  
  
Dean pushes his thumb in, thrusting it easily into that loosened pucker, warm and so wet inside. It would be so easy for Dean to unzip his fly, pull Samandriel back onto his diamond-hard cock, bounce the kid on it until they both lose their loads. But not yet.  
  
“Turn around, Alfie-baby,” Dean orders, letting the panties flick back into place. Samandriel straightens up, turning around to face Dean, head bowed – but chewing nervously on his lip. It doesn’t take long for Dean to work out why.  
  
“What’s this?” Dean gasps in surprise, eyes landing on Samandriel’s pink little nipples, now both pierced through with gold barbell studs.  
  
“I got them for you,” Samandriel replies softly. “One for Castiel, and one for you,” he explains, arching his back for Dean to see better.  
  
“When?” Dean breathes, overwhelmed by the gesture.  
  
“A couple months ago,” Samandriel replies. “I missed you,” he adds softly, climbing into Dean’s lap and curling his arms loosely around Dean’s shoulders.  
  
The change in position also places those beautiful nipples right in front of Dean’s face, and he reaches for them in awe. “Can I…?”  
  
“Yes, they’re healed. Do whatever you want to them.”  
  
“Jesus,” Dean huffs in disbelief, his cock twitching impossibly harder. He closes his fingers around one of the pink nubs, pinching just softly, but it’s enough to make Samandriel throw his head back with a gasp. The kid’s nipples were pretty damn sensitive to begin with, Dean can’t imagine what they must be like now. Only the barest of twists has Samandriel writhing in his lap, crying out with pleasure. And when Dean closes his lips around the studded nub, Samandriel practically sobs with overstimulation.  
  
Dean pulls away, giving the kid a chance to catch his breath. But then Samandriel says, “Don’t forget Cas,” twisting his body to push his other nipple forward.  
  
Dean groans as he closes his lips around the other nub, teasing his teeth into Samandriel’s skin and curling his tongue around the piercing, stud playing against stud. He could do this all night, as he twirls the bows of Samandriel’s stockings in his fingers, but the kid has inadvertently reminded him that the time they have before Cas shows up is limited. Dean pulls his lips away with another groan, and Samandriel whimpers in disappointment, squirming in his lap.  
  
“Sorry, sunshine, but there’s something else I want from you tonight,” Dean says.  
  
“What?” Samandriel asks, grinning a little with excitement. Dean reaches up to trace a finger against those smiling lips, letting Samandriel nip and suck at it playfully as Dean reaches with his other hand into the bag of toys he’s brought with him. Smirking, he pulls out a long strip of white leather from its depths.  
  
Samandriel’s eyes light up at the sight of it, taking in the studded holes, the sturdy clasp, the shimmering leash attached to its ring…  
  
“Is that…?”  
  
“Just for tonight,” Dean explains.  
  
“Yes! Yes, Dean, please!” Samandriel nods enthusiastically, clutching at Dean’s shoulders.  
  
Dean smiles, leaning forward to fasten the collar around Samandriel’s neck. The kid barely breathes as Dean does it, wiggling with excitement, but trying desperately to hold still. And when it’s done his fingers go up to the leather, tracing the line of it against his neck. “How do I look?”  
  
“Perfect,” Dean murmurs appreciatively. “Just like I knew you would.”  
  
“Do you want me to bark like a puppy too?” Samandriel asks breathlessly, looking up through hooded lashes.  
  
“Oh _God_ , do I,” Dean groans. “That would be so fucking hot.”  
  
Samandriel grins slyly, letting out the most adorable little yip, and Dean nearly creams his pants.  
  
“Good boy,” he croons, running his fingers through Samandriel’s hair. “But I prefer my puppies to be quiet. Very, very quiet. No matter what. Do you understand?”  
  
Samandriel nods silently, big-eyed and trusting.  
  
“Good,” Dean purrs, pulling on the leash until Samandriel falls forward, close enough to kiss. And even though Samandriel’s the one in the collar, Dean is the one who becomes a little animalistic then, snarling and nipping at Samandriel’s lips like a feral thing, claiming his mouth thoroughly. But Samandriel manages to hold in his moans, remembering to swallow them down, stopping them in his throat.  
  
When Dean slides his mouth back down over one of Samandriel’s nipples though, the kid begins to struggle, unable to prevent a few whimpers from escaping his lips.  
  
“Quiet,” Dean growls, giving Samandriel a smack on the ass.  
  
Samandriel yelps at the sudden sting, then promptly bites down on his lip, silencing himself again. It’s a good effort, but then Dean takes it to another level, sliding his hand down the back of the kid’s panties, and slipping a finger inside Samandriel’s entrance.  
  
The kid’s so loose, and wet, Dean can fit two fingers inside him almost straight away. And Samandriel does a good job of keeping himself quiet, he really does, but when Dean starts fucking into him harder, faster, smacking the kid’s ass with every thrust of his fingers, it’s too much. With Dean’s mouth on one nipple, free hand pinching and playing with the other, Samandriel can’t help himself, gasping out tiny little _ah’s_ as he wriggles and grinds his panty-covered cock against Dean’s hard crotch.  
  
Dean finds he doesn’t really have it in him to stop the kid now and punish him for disobedience. And maybe it’s better if Samandriel comes now, gets one out of the way so he’s more relaxed later. Dean lets the kid hump up against him until he seizes up in Dean’s arms, trying to choke off his own cry as he stains the front of his little panties.  
  
“Come on baby,” Dean husks once Samandriel’s caught his breath a bit, “Show me the mess you’ve made of yourself.”  
  
With a little urging, Samandriel straightens up on his knees, bringing his crotch to Dean’s eye-level. And when Dean peels the panties away, there’s come sticking to everything, all over Samandriel’s cock and smeared inside the satin. Dean eagerly leans forward to lick it out of the panties, before taking Samandriel’s spent cock loosely in his mouth.  
  
He’s being gentle with the kid, but Samandriel still can’t stop making blissed-out whimpering sounds as Dean suckles him clean, so eventually Dean takes pity on him.  
  
“What do you need, baby boy?” Dean asks. “You can speak. Tell Dean what you want.”  
  
“I want your dick in me, Dean-daddy. Please,” Samandriel whimpers softly, a little uncertain about using his voice again.  
  
“Are you sure, sweetheart? You only just came.” Dean raises an eyebrow, double-checking, even though he knows his Alfie-baby loves to be filled, long after he’s spent himself.  
  
“Don’t care. Want it,” Samandriel replies, nothing but certainty in his eyes.  
  
“Okay, Alfie-baby. I’ll give it to you if you do something for me,” Dean says, reaching into his bag of tricks again. “You did your best to keep quiet, and I’m proud of you, but I think we can make things a little easier on you,” he explains, pulling out a [red ball-gag](http://www.zombieplace.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/zombie-ball-gag1.jpg).  
  
Samandriel’s eyes go wide when he sees it.  
  
“You trust me by now, don’t you, baby?” Dean murmurs, and Samandriel’s eyes flick back to his face.  
  
“You know I do,” he replies without hesitation.  
  
“Good,” Dean smiles. “So I’m going to trust you to clap if you need things to stop at any time, since you won’t be able to use your safeword,” he explains.  
  
“Yes, Dean,” Samandriel answers.  
  
“Show me how you’re going to clap for me now,” Dean murmurs, and Samandriel raises his hands, clapping them together a few times.  
  
“Okay. Now let me put this on you,” he says, lifting the ball-gag over the top of Samandriel’s head. The kid obediently ducks his head for Dean to slip it on, opening his mouth for the ball before he’s even told to.  
  
“Is that comfortable?” Dean checks as he adjusts the straps, and Samandriel nods. “Good. You look so perfect,” Dean can’t help but add, and he can see the pleased smile in Samandriel’s eyes even though his lips are stretched around the gag’s ball.  
  
“Alright, sunshine. Now turn around and take off your panties, so you can sit on Dean-daddy’s cock,” Dean orders, unzipping his fly and pulling out his – still hard as rock – erection.  
  
Samandriel’s breath speeds up in anticipation at that, and he immediately backs off the couch to turn himself around, bending over and giving Dean another eyeful of his perfect hole as he slides his panties down and off. Dean can’t help himself this time, darting forward to swipe his tongue over that cherry-flavored starburst, teasing it quickly before placing a kiss on it.  
  
“Mmm, love your pretty hole Alfie-baby,” Dean murmurs in appreciation. “Do you love my dick?” he asks then, smirking, and Samandriel nods frantically in reply. “Then take it, baby,” Dean says, guiding him back onto it, and Samandriel sinks down, easy, with a sigh of satisfaction.  
  
“Shhhh,” Dean reminds him, “Back to being quiet now,” Dean whispers into his ear, and Samandriel nods, already grinding lazily in his lap. “You feel so good, baby, damn,” Dean rumbles, letting the kid enjoy his fill, so warm and wet around him.  
  
Samandriel’s cock is still too sensitive to play with – so the newly-studded nipples are out of the question too – but Dean works his way up to it, massaging the insides of Samandriel’s open thighs, playing with the pretty bows on his stockings as he sucks and nibbles at Samandriel’s neck, whispering filthy things into his ear. Before Dean even considers going for Samandriel’s nipples again, the kid’s already re-hardened, ready for more.  
  
But Dean has big plans tonight, and it’s time to get serious. No more freebies. Dean pulls another strip of leather from his nearby bag, holding it up for Samandriel to see. Samandriel’s eyes widen when he recognizes what it is, and it’s no wonder. It’s already the most Dean’s ever bound the kid, with the leash and the gag preventing him from speaking, but Samandriel still nods his assent. It’s mostly meant to make things easier for Samandriel than to restrain him anyway. Dean slips the strap around the base of Samandriel’s cock, limiting his ability to come as well.  
  
And it’s just in time too. Samandriel’s just settled into a lazy rhythm again, when Castiel comes through the door, his own puppy trailing behind him.  
  
Inias is sight to see as he crawls into the room on all fours, led by the leash attached to the [black collar](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_707754547_00-1.200x200/leather-bondage-harness-collar-bdsm-collars.jpg) around his neck. His naked skin bears the beautiful markings of Castiel’s work, red welts criss-crossed down his back and thighs, his cock strapped and bobbing heavily between his legs… and there’s a little [leather dog-tail](http://img01.cp.aliimg.com/imgextra/i4/340649881/T2UFGLXa8XXXXXXXXX_%21%21340649881.jpg), sticking out of his rear, attached to the plug inserted in his hole.  
  
But underneath all these adornments, Inias positively _glows_ , blissed-out with endorphins and already so pliant he’s trusted Castiel to lead him through the hallways, completely naked, on his knees, and blindfolded.  
  
Samandriel begins to breathe hard at the sight of him, confused, panicked, aroused. Dean croons to him, hushing and calming him until he’s no longer panting harshly through his gag. “Remember to keep quiet, baby boy. Trust us,” Dean reminds him, and eventually Samandriel nods.  
  
On the other side of the room Castiel arches an eyebrow as he takes in the sight of them, right there in the middle of the room, where the two L-shaped couches meet – Dean’s cock buried inside Samandriel’s hole, the striped stockings, and the shiny new studs adorning nipples reddened from abuse, the sticky mess of Samandriel’s panties discarded on the floor – and smirks knowingly. “Hello, Dean.”  
  
“Hey, angel,” Dean grins back. “That’s a pretty puppy you’ve got there.”  
  
“Mmm,” Castiel hums in agreement. “Inias, be a good pet and sit up for my guests. Let them see you.”  
  
Inias doesn’t reply with his usual ‘yes, sir’, having been instructed to not to speak as well, but promptly obeys nonetheless, sitting back on his haunches with his back-straight and chin up. In this position they can see the criss-cross welts all the way down Inias’ chest as well, right across his nipples, following the soft trail of hair to his cock, which juts out red and hard, straining against its bindings.  
  
Samandriel squirms in Dean’s lap, clenching around him with desire and need, and Dean shudders out the groan that Samandriel isn’t allowed to.  
  
“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Dean whispers in his ear. Samandriel nods, whining a little in his throat until Dean has to hush him again.  
  
“Hands,” Castiel commands, lifting a pair of leather wrist-cuffs off the table of toys nearby – not as quick and easy as handcuffs, but more comfortable to wear over a long period of time. And it’s going to be a _long_ night. Again, Inias promptly obeys, hands going to his back where Castiel is waiting to cuff them together, and the position makes him arch his back even further, presenting his chest to be played with.  
  
It’s not an opportunity easily missed, and Castiel seems to thinks so too, because even though Cas has obviously spent plenty of time working Inias’ flesh already, the next thing he picks up is a flogger. Inias recognises the swish of leather through the air, though he can’t see it, and presents his chest even more in anticipation. As Castiel circles him, preparing to strike, Samandriel goes completely still in Dean’s lap, barely even breathing.  
  
Castiel strikes. Not hard enough to make Inias cry out, but not softly either – not from the way the leather smacks loudly against the skin of Inias’ arm, and the way Inias hisses in response. Inias’ shoulders cop the brunt of Castiel’s first blows, reawakening Inias’ flesh to the pain of it, before Castiel circles around to the front again, retracing his path down Inias’ chest. By the time Castiel gets close to Inias’ nipples, Inias is already crying out at every blow, unrestrained and loud and needy.  
  
He doesn’t beg, though. Not with the usual ‘please, sirs’ or ‘thank you, sirs’ anyway. Castiel must have instructed Inias not to speak as well, but from the desperation in Inias’ cries, perhaps Castiel has instructed him to beg in other ways.  
  
Dean’s not sure what’s more of a turn-on, the polite and subservient begging, or this – to see someone who is usually so quiet and unassuming, become so wild and undone. And in front of an unknown audience nonetheless. Dean knows from experience that the blindfold has probably helped with that. It’s so much easier to let go when you can’t see who’s watching or what’s coming. Easier to become a creature purely of response, completely uninhibited.  
  
No one is unaffected. Dean can see the outline of Castiel’s erection, thick in his pants, and Samandriel has begun to fuck himself harder on Dean’s cock. When Castiel finally strikes Inias’ nipples, Samandriel’s whole body shudders, and Dean has to hang onto him before he falls off the couch altogether. The slapping sound of Samandriel’s ass against Dean’s thighs becomes obscenely loud, but Inias either doesn’t hear it over his cries, or simply doesn’t care.  
  
Dean grins. He begins to murmur in Samandriel’s ear, no longer concerned about the risk, telling Samandriel what a good little sub Inias is, how needy and perfect he is for it, what the filthy stretch of his mouth looks like around a thick cock, and the things he can do with his tongue, inside the rim of an open ass… When Samandriel begins grunting helplessly with every bounce on Dean’s cock, Dean doesn’t bother hushing him anymore either.  
  
Finally, Castiel gets to Inias’ cock. Inias’ oh-so-responsive cock. All it takes is a grazing tease of the flogger’s tails against its length, and Inias nearly keels over, he shudders so hard. But Castiel steadies him, hushing him and murmuring soft praise in his ear as he gently reaches down to undo Inias’ strap. Dean reaches around Samandriel’s body to do the same.  
  
“You watch,” Dean tells him. “See how sensitive his pretty cock is. Likes any kind of touch down there.”  
  
Samandriel barely has time for a breathless nod, before Castiel strikes. Inias sobs, back arching and precome spurting out of his dick at the blow, and Samandriel whines at the sight, hips stuttering against Dean’s.  
  
Dean braces an arm around Samandriel’s chest as he reaches down with the other, loosely pumping Samandriel’s length. It won’t take much now.  
  
Another strike, another choked cry, and Samandriel sobs in sympathy against his gag, straining against Dean’s hold like he almost _wants_ to leap off of Dean’s lap. Maybe he does. Dean’s not sure if Samandriel’s aware he’s doing it, but he’s breathing in time with Inias now, chest heaving deep gulps of air in the same rhythm. Dean’s not even sure Samandriel knows how he’s rubbing his nipples against Dean’s arm as well, the friction tugging and pulling at the piercings with every breath. He definitely won’t last much longer at this rate. Neither will Dean if he doesn’t slow down.  
  
“Cas,” Dean growls over the kid’s shoulder, catching Castiel’s eye.  
  
Cas nods, understanding, and turns to Inias again.  
  
This time, when Castiel whips the flogger against Inias’ cock, he doesn’t give Inias the space to catch his breath. This time he keeps striking, repeatedly, until Inias comes, spurting thickly over the ends of the flogger with a sobbing wail.  
  
And just as Dean knew he would, Samandriel loses it as well, coming all over Dean’s hand as his ass clenches around Dean’s cock.  
  
Dean nearly blows his load too, it feels so damn good. But he holds off, focused entirely on Samandriel.  
  
“Did you hear that?” he whispers once Samandriel comes back to himself again.  
  
Samandriel nods, still breathless, but wide-eyed.  
  
“He does that every time,” Dean whispers into his ear.  
  
Samandriel’s eyes fly to his, stunned and disbelieving.  
  
“I wouldn’t lie to you about this baby boy, I swear,” Dean smiles, soft and sincere. “Every time he comes, he calls out your name.”  
  
Dean feels the way Samandriel breath stutters at that, shaky in his chest, and the kid whips around to look at Inias again, wanting so desperately to believe.  
  
“Trust me, doll, it was no fluke,” Dean whispers. “He can’t see a thing through that blindfold.”  
  
Samandriel whimpers as it finally hits him, his eyes welling up with emotion, and Dean holds him through it, soothing him as it sinks in. He tracks Inias’ every movement with longing, disbelief giving way to confusion and frustration, and Dean can almost hear the unspoken question – _Why didn’t he tell me?_  
  
Dean sighs, rubbing Samandriel’s arms in silence, letting the kid process. It gives Dean the chance he needs to catch his breath as well, slow down a little without stopping altogether. Samandriel never pulled off after he came, still sitting snugly on Dean’s cock and keeping it warm, letting Dean enjoy the aftershocks of his climax as well. And now that Samandriel is quieting down, Dean can afford to watch what’s happening on the other side of the room again.  
  
Inias seems to have recovered from his climax as well, nuzzling gratefully into Castiel’s crotch as usual, silently begging to return the favor. Castiel glances in Dean’s direction, catching his eye again, and he gives Cas the go ahead with a small nod.  
  
Castiel doesn’t even order Inias undo his pants for him. He just unzips his fly, pulling his erection free from the tight confines of his pants, and presses it to Inias’ lips. Inias doesn’t need more instruction than that, and he immediately opens his mouth, taking it in. Castiel throws his head back with a gasp, fingers threading through the back Inias’ hair as Inias suckles him, loose and open, still lazy with afterglow.  
  
At first, Cas doesn’t push for more than that, so both Dean and Samandriel can still see the hint of a blissful smile on Inias’ face as he plays with Castiel’s flesh – lapping at its slit, circling the head, mouthing his balls – until finally Castiel starts fucking in, and they can see the outline of Castiel’s cock, deep in Inias’ throat.  
  
Castiel’s groans tell them how good it is. So good, that Samandriel releases an audible sob as he watches, desperate and wanting, now he knows his feelings for Inias are returned. But if all Dean wanted to do was clue the kid in, they wouldn’t have had to come to the The Pit to do it.  
  
Thankfully the sound doesn’t give Samandriel away, probably too unrecognizable, even if Inias wasn’t so thoroughly focused on Castiel’s cock. But it still catches Castiel’s attention, reminding him that he has an audience, and he pulls himself out of Inias’ throat, turning towards the tool-table again.  
  
Inias’ mouth is left gaping open around heavy breaths, as if wanting to be filled, his lips a puffy-red and shiny with spit and slick. Cas slides his thumb in between them, hooking Inias by the mouth and tugging until Inias is sitting up straight again, back arched with his chest on display. His nipples are still full and dark, throbbing with arousal, but Castiel still pinches them, twisting and pulling on the nubs to be sure.  
  
Samandriel squeezes around Dean’s cock at that, and Dean knows the kid must be feeling sympathetic stirrings, the nipples being such a sensitive part of his own body. For a second, Dean’s tempted to play with them again, but when Castiel attaches the first nipple clamp to one of Inias’ buds, Dean thinks better of it. Samandriel’s already squirming enough as it is, and Dean doesn’t want to come just yet. It only gets worse when Castiel runs the [chain](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_131935064_00-1.0x0/female-stainless-steel-m-logo-collar-nipple.jpg) connecting the clamps through the ring at the front of Inias’ collar, before attaching the other one, and they can clearly see how the clamps pull and tug at Inias’ nipples with the barest movements of his body. Samandriel can barely contain himself.  
  
“Why don’t you bring your puppy over here, angel-face?” Dean says, urging things along. “We’ve got some more cocks for him to suck on if he wants.”  
  
Inias starts breathing heavier at that, clearly aroused by the idea, and Samandriel begins panting as well, already beginning to harden again. Dean huffs an amused laugh at the refractory time of youth and young love.  
  
Castiel shares Dean’s amusement, smirking as he takes Inias’ leash in his hand. “Walk,” he orders, and Inias’ obeys the command as Castiel has previously instructed him to – on all fours. Only this time, every movement tugs at the clamps on his nipples, and his breath hitches and gasps with every pull.  
  
“That’s it, my pet,” Castiel croons, “You’re doing very well.”  
  
“Yeah, right this way,” Dean rumbles, “Follow my voice like a good puppy,” he says, among other things, giving Inias a steady stream of filth to follow until he’s right between Dean’s legs.  
  
“Sit,” Castiel commands then, pulling gently on Inias’ leash, and when Inias sits back on his knees, tilting his face up, it’s right in front of Dean’s crotch. The crotch that Samandriel is currently sitting on, frozen, breath held as he stares down at Inias with wide, unblinking eyes.  
  
“Good puppy,” Dean grins, taking Samandriel’s half-hard penis in his hand. “Now come get your bone,” he says, angling Samandriel’s erection towards Inias’ waiting lips. Inias senses the movement in front of his face, and dips his tongue out, searching for it. He makes contact with Samandriel’s head, and the kid sucks in a sharp breath as Inias licks up the pearling slit, before pressing a soft kiss to the tip. And from there, Inias pushes down, letting Samandriel’s dick part his lips as he takes it in his mouth.  
  
Samandriel bucks in Dean’s lap then, and Dean has to grab onto his thighs, holding him firm to keep him from gagging Inias. Samandriel whines, but makes an effort to keep himself still, turning his head away and clenching his eyes shut, as if minimizing the sensory onslaught might help, or maybe just too overcome with emotion. Dean thinks it might be the latter, by the way Samandriel begins to tremble, breath shuddering in his chest. So Dean begins to talk again, filling Samandriel’s ear with filth enough to distract him.  
  
After Samandriel’s initial reaction though, Inias senses that the full treatment is too much, too soon, and eases back a little, merely lapping at Samandriel’s cock instead of sucking it down entirely. It’s still enough to get Samandriel fully hard again, in barely any time at all. And once Inias gets a taste of the leftover come on Samandriel’s skin, he makes it his mission to clean it all up, lapping gently at Samandriel’s stomach, all the way down to where it’s dripped from his balls.  
  
“Did you like that bone, puppy?” Dean asks, and Inias moans happily around Samandriel’s testicles. “Yeah, you did, didn’t you?” Dean smirks. “Keep following the come-trail, sweetheart, and you’ll find another one waiting for you,” he orders.  
  
Inias groans at that, immediately tonguing his way behind Samandriel’s balls and sucking at his perineum. And when Inias slurps his way further downwards, lapping at the rim of Samandriel’s hole, he finds Dean’s cock, still buried thick inside it.  
  
Something like a happy yelp escapes Inias’ throat at the discovery, and Dean imagines Inias’ little dog-tail slapping against his thighs from the excited way he wiggles.  
  
“Tell you what, puppy. Lick that hole nice and deep first, and then you can have your other bone,” Dean says. Finally, he pulls his dick out, and Inias immediately finds his way into Samandriel’s hole, taking advantage of its stretched-out gape to tongue-fuck it thoroughly.  
  
Samandriel throws his head back and keens, gasping through his gag, and there’s an answering moan from where Cas is standing to the side, stripped down and fisting his cock as he watches. Dean sends him a knowing wink as he tightens his hold around Samandriel’s writhing body.  
  
“Does that real good, doesn’t he?” Dean rumbles in Samandriel’s ear, and the kid sobs in response, gasping breathlessly as he nods. Dean’s long past worried about him keeping quiet, as the sounds he’s making through his gag are barely human anymore. And he doesn’t have to worry about Inias recognizing Samandriel by scent either, thanks to the scent of cherry-flavored lube and come overwhelming everything else.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel moans brokenly, panting in envy as Samandriel’s eyes begin to roll from the intensity of Inias’ rim-job.  
  
“Okay, puppy, that’s a good boy. You can have your bone now,” Dean says, pulling Samandriel off Inias’ tongue. Inias immediately starts licking downwards again, searching for Dean’s cockhead and lapping eagerly at it when he finds it. But Dean isn’t Samandriel, and he can take more than that, so he pushes his dick past Inias’ lips into his mouth, and Inias gladly takes it down his throat at the urging. Dean groans, wondering just how much more sweetly Inias would suck on his cock if he knew it had just been inside _Samandriel’s_ ass… And maybe Dean _can’t_ take much more than that, because he has to pull out again at the thought.  
  
Inias is persistent though, still lapping and suckling anything he can get his lips on. It isn’t long before Dean feels Inias’ tongue in his hole, and he curses at the sensation, head thunking against the wall behind him.  
  
“Jesus fucking _Christ,_ that’s good,” Dean groans, and Samandriel whines in his lap as he watches. Dean grits his teeth, reaching towards the bag still sitting beside him on the couch, and pulls out a vibrator. Samandriel sighs happily when Dean slides it into his hole, squirming and squeezing around it in his ass.  
  
“Take him, Cas. I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last,” Dean growls, handing over the end of Samandriel’s leash. Castiel nods, taking it from his hand and tugging gently on it until Samandriel crawls off of Dean’s lap to the end of the couch. There, Castiel attaches the leash to a hook in the wall, securing Samandriel in the corner with a full view of the room. Castiel then re-straps him, giving him firm orders not to play with himself, before turning the vibrator on.  
  
Dean already has another vibrator out by the time Castiel returns to him, which Cas uses to replace the little dog-tail plug in Inias’ ass. And when Cas turns it on, Inias begins sucking desperately at Dean’s hole, moaning loudly at the stimulation, and the vibrations of Inias’ groans against his hole make Dean smash his head back again.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Cas! I can’t take it anymore,” Dean gasps, “I need to be fucked!”  
  
Castiel’s eyes flare possessively at that, and he grabs onto Inias’ leash, pulling him away. He leads Inias to the other corner of the room – as quickly as Inias can bear to crawl with the vibrator inside him, prodding at him with every movement – and secures him to another hook in the wall there.  
  
Dean’s already got an assfull of lube by the time Castiel returns to climb on top of him, and another handful waiting for Castiel’s dick. In the same motion Dean rubs it on him, while lining Cas up, and then Dean’s being filled with Castiel’s meat, fucked deep and hard in Castiel’s familiar rhythm.  
  
“Fuck, angel, _yeah!_ Just like that!” Dean cries out, spreading wide for it. It must be obvious how badly he needs it, because Cas hasn’t wasted any time messing around, straight away going for the right angle. Or maybe Cas just reads him that well.  
  
Dean rewards him for it, reaching between them to roughly fondle Cas’ nipples, kneading and twisting them, flicking at his nipple ring. A long whine comes from Samandriel’s corner of the room at that, and Dean chuckles breathlessly, sending the kid a wink. Knowing he has the kid’s full attention, Dean turns back to Cas, giving his unpierced nipple a slap and making him cry out.  
  
“C’mon, Cas, _fuck_ me,” he growls, pinching the stinging bud. “Make me come,” he orders, before slapping it again.  
  
“Yes, Dean!” Cas cries out, his hips immediately snapping into Dean even harder as he reaches down to strip Dean’s cock, almost painfully tight.  
  
“Yeah! Yeah, Cas! That’s it! Come _on!_ ” Dean gasps, continuing to twist and slap the hard little buds until Castiel is a mess of grunts and cries between his legs; ‘ _Yes, Dean! Yes, Dean! Yes!_ ’  
  
Dean doesn’t last much longer. Not after he’s spent so much of the night with Samandriel sitting on his dick. He comes with a shout, legs twitching and kicking out as he pulls hard on Castiel’s nips.  
  
Cas collapses over him afterwards, burying his face in Dean’s neck and clutching onto Dean’s shoulders as he strives towards his own completion. And Dean holds him close, murmuring encouragement in his ear as Cas’ thrusts become sharp and fast and desperate.  
  
“Yeah, angel, you did so good. Made me come so hard,” he croons, sated and soft, in total contrast to the frantic stabbing of Castiel’s hips. “Love it when you fuck me. Love _you,_ ” he adds, pressing a tender kiss into Castiel’s hair. “C’mon and come for me, baby. Fill me up.”  
  
As if it was another command, Castiel obeys, his body locking up with a shout as he buries his seed deep in Dean’s ass.  
  
And when Castiel finally regains his breath, he returns Dean’s murmurs of love and adoration, in between kisses slow and soft.  
  
Dean’s come a long way to be able to share himself like this in front of an audience, even a small and trusted audience like this. But there’s a purpose to it. He glances to his right as Castiel kisses a trail down his neck, checking on his Alfie-baby, and there’s something thoughtful in Samandriel’s eyes as he watches them, darting considering looks at Inias, even as he squirms around his vibrator. Dean glances to his left, and sees Inias still eager and hard, obediently patient and completely oblivious.  
  
“What do you say, Cas?” Dean grins. “Should we let the puppies play with each other? Give us something to watch while we recover?”  
  
“I think that’s an excellent idea, Dean,” Cas replies conversationally. “If they put on a good show for us, it might even help get us in the mood for the next round.”  
  
“My thoughts exactly,” Dean answers, smirking. Right on queue, Inias begins panting audibly in excitement, and Samandriel looks like he’s actually drooling for it.  
  
Castiel climbs off of Dean, offering him a hand to help pry himself from the couch. After sitting in one position for so long, he feels like he’s sunken in, and the leather peels from his skin as he goes. He takes a moment to stretch out his legs, before unfastening Samandriel’s leash from the wall.  
  
“C’mon baby. Crawl,” Dean orders, nodding his head in Inias’ direction. Samandriel nods, slowly crawling across the length of the couch on his fours, the vibrator still buzzing steadily inside him. “Get your puppy to roll over, Cas,” Dean instructs on the way, and by the time they get there, Inias is lying on his back across his side of the couch, hands released from his cuffs, but still leashed to the wall, dick re-strapped.  
  
“Keep going, pretty baby. Suck that doggie-dick good and he might return the favour,” Dean orders, leaning down to remove Samandriel’s ball-gag. “Just try not to gag him this time,” Dean adds softly, and Samandriel nods wildly, already crawling over Inias’ body to straddle him in a sixty-nine. As Dean turns to attach the end of Samandriel’s leash to yet another hook in the wall he hears Samandriel groan behind him, sucking Inias down.  
  
Dean grins, taking Castiel’s hand and leading him to the opposite side of the room where Samandriel was tied up before, pulling Cas down onto the couch with him and cuddling up to watch.  
  
Samandriel goes to town on Inias’ cock, sucking on it like it’s all he’s ever wanted – which is true in a way. Inias is still blindfolded, but he manages to find Samandriel’s cock where it’s dangling over his face, and leans up to suckle at the tip. Thankfully, Samandriel is so focused on working Inias’ length, he doesn’t buck into Inias’ mouth like he did before, instead letting Inias take it at his own pace. But it isn’t long before their moans become frenzied, already long stimulated by the vibrators, still buzzing in their holes.  
  
And it doesn’t take long for Dean and Castiel to recover either, watching them writhe and groan, the sounds wet and thick with the cocks in their throats.  
  
Dean gets up first, transfixed by the sight as he walks over, letting his erection hang heavy in front of Samandriel’s face. When Samandriel notices, he doesn’t even need to be told what to do, letting Inias’ cock pop out of his mouth and leaning forward to take Dean in, still jacking Inias’ length with his hand.  
  
As Dean enjoys that wet little mouth, he reaches across Samandriel’s back, twisting the vibrator inside him and prodding his ass. Samandriel pulls off him with a gasp, and when he lowers his head again it’s to Inias’ cock, hand on Dean’s erection. He keeps switching between the two, as if he can’t decide which cock tastes better - he even tries to take both of them at one point, lips stretching obscenely wide against their shiny-slick tips, but unable to take them any deeper.  
  
Dean appreciates the effort though, and when he grins over at Castiel, he’s sees Cas is more than ready to join the fray as well, beads of pre-come dripping from his cock-slit as he squeezes it with one hand, the other kneading at his own balls.  
  
Dean pulls the vibrator out of Samandriel’s ass. “C’mon, Cas. It’s your turn to take this hole,” he says, spanking Samandriel’s gaping entrance.  
  
Everyone groans at that – Castiel as he slides off the couch to come closer, and Samandriel around Inias’ cock, the vibrations making Inias groan as well. Another dollop of lube, and Samandriel’s getting fucked from all ends – Dean’s dick in his mouth, his dick down Inias’ throat, and Castiel’s dick in his ass. And from the sounds Samandriel makes then – he’s having the time of his life.  
  
Dean is relieved. Going into this, he and Cas were pretty sure Samandriel was ready for it, but there was always that small chance things could’ve gone the other way. The next time Samandriel pulls off his cock though, he gives Dean a smile so loose and relaxed and wide, Dean’s confident he can handle more. Dean hooks his fingers under Samandriel’s chin, keeping his face tilted up and smiling back at him.  
  
“Cas,” Dean says, still looking at Samandriel.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel answers breathlessly, slowing his hips.  
  
“I think it’s time for our puppies to meet.”  
  
It takes a moment for it to register, but Dean sees when it happens by the way Samandriel’s eyes widen with panic.  
  
“Is that okay, baby?” Dean murmurs softly, soothing his thumb over Samandriel’s bottom lip.  
  
Samandriel doesn’t reply for a long moment, until Dean hears Inias do something wet with his mouth, the volume of his moan muffled by Samandriel’s flesh, and Samandriel shudders in response, eyes clenching shut as he nods his head and hisses, “Yes!”  
  
Dean looks up at Castiel, sharing a grin with him.  
  
They’ve already talked extensively about how they were going to do this, so they don’t need to talk much as they move around the room. Castiel takes Inias back to the middle of the couch, pulling the vibrator out and replacing it with his cock. Dean places Samandriel on his knees facing them, climbing up onto the couch behind him and sliding in as well. And when Dean and Cas start thrusting again, they find the same rhythm – two masters enjoying their pets together.  
  
Samandriel whimpers at the renewed distance between him and Inias though, and reaches out, trying to crawl closer. But Dean pulls him back by his leash, making him straighten up and away. “Not yet, baby,” Dean murmurs in his ear. “Let him see you first.”  
  
Dean looks over Samandriel’s shoulder, catching Castiel’s eye. Castiel nods, pulling Inias back by the leash as well. He gives Inias a moment to adjust to the new position, and then he finally reaches for the blindfold.  
  
Inias doesn’t see Samandriel straight away, eyes slowly blinking open and taking some time to adjust to the light, low as it is. His gaze sweeps blearily over his surroundings first, taking in the familiar couch-lined room, the table by the door, mirrors on the walls... And while Samandriel waits with bated breath, Dean keeps fucking into him, slow and steady, distracting him from his nerves.  
  
Inias’ vision seems to clear the same moment his eyes finally land on Samandriel, his eyes widening with shock and confusion even as he sucks in a gasp, shaky with longing. He falls forward to his hands, overwhelmed and transfixed, trying to crawl closer like Samandriel had before. But Castiel pulls on his leash again, keeping him back and forcing him to watch for now.  
  
“Samandriel,” Inias whimpers, his eyes roaming over Samandriel’s body, lingering over his strapped erection, his lips, no doubt remembering the taste of him, the feel of him, the things Samandriel had done to him in return.  
  
“Inias,” Samandriel chokes out, straining forward, but Dean holds him fast.  
  
“Quiet, puppies,” he growls, reminding them of the rules, “Or I’ll gag you again, and there’ll be no kissing for you,” he threatens, and Samandriel practically whines as his eyes drop to Inias’ lips. He turns to Dean with pleading eyes, shaking his head vehemently. “Okay then, no gag,” Dean murmurs, pecking him softly on the mouth.  
  
Inias makes a whining sound as he watches them, and Dean grins. “Look at him,” he murmurs, taking Samandriel’s chin in his fingers and turning his face forward again. “Look at the way he’s looking at you,” he whispers in Samandriel’s ear. “He would do _anything_ for you, he wants you so bad.”  
  
Samandriel whines a little, overwhelmed by the look in Inias’ eyes, and he turns away to bury his face in Dean’s neck. If Samandriel didn’t know how Inias’ felt before tonight, he definitely knows now.  
  
“Do you want him too?” Dean asks softly. Samandriel nods minutely into his skin. “Then you have to let him _know_ ,” he says, letting his pull on Samandriel’s leash go slack.  
  
Samandriel takes a deep breath, slowly peeling his face away from Dean’s neck, and turning to look ahead once more. Slowly, he drops to his fours, trying to get closer, and this time Castiel lets Inias fall forward as well, until the two are face to face and close enough to touch. Samandriel reaches up to cup Inias’ cheek, reverently, and when they finally kiss, it’s soft with wonder and awe.  
  
Dean can’t help but seek out Castiel then, and when his eyes drift upwards, he finds Castiel already watching him. Dean is lost for a long moment, captivated by the intensity of Castiel’s gaze, and the depth of emotion he sees there.  
  
He really should pay attention to his own advice sometime.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasps, and the urgency of the sound brings Dean back to attention.  
  
Now is not the time. Right now, Samandriel needs Dean’s help. Samandriel’s ready. He _wants_ Inias. And he’s willing to try and make things work, but Dean still has to show him how. He’s been planting seeds of ideas since that first night with Samandriel, months ago, but tonight it’s time to reap the rewards.  
  
“Okay, Cas. Tie your pet up and come over here,” he instructs. “And I want _you_ to lie down for me, pretty baby,” Dean says to Samandriel, gently pulling on his leash again.  
  
Both Inias and Samandriel whine matching sounds of protest when they’re pulled away from each other, but obey regardless. Dean lays Samandriel onto the couch as Castiel leashes Inias in the corner again, able to look, but not touch. Then Cas joins Dean on the couch, letting himself be manoeuvred onto his knees in front of Dean, between the spread of Samandriel’s legs.  
  
Dean takes Castiel’s cock in his hand, carefully guiding Cas into Samandriel’s fucked-loose hole. And once Cas is snugly seated, Dean lines up behind _him_ , pulling the plug from between Castiel’s cheeks, and replacing it with his own cock.  
  
Castiel nearly topples over as he’s speared, sandwiched between Dean and Samandriel. But Dean grabs Castiel close, sitting back on his haunches so he can hold Cas upright. And once Castiel catches his breath back, Dean begins thrusting, guiding him into a steady rhythm. Castiel finds his own pace quickly enough, fucking back on Dean’s cock and into Samandriel’s ass all on his own, and soon all Dean has to do is sit back and let Cas do the work.  
  
Samandriel arches his back and moans as Castiel begins fucking him in earnest, legs falling even further apart to let him in deeper. Dean lets the kid writhe on Castiel’s cock for a little while, watching over Castiel’s shoulder with a grin. But when Castiel’s hips begin to stutter, Dean knows Cas isn’t going to last much longer.  
  
“You ready for your first load, pretty baby?” Dean asks, and Samandriel nods, hands grabbing at Castiel’s hips as if he can pull Cas even deeper.  
  
Dean closes his hands over Samandriel’s scrabbling fingers until they go still, and then Dean guides Samandriel’s hands upwards, towards Castiel’s nipples.  
  
“You saw how I made my angel come before,” Dean murmurs, squeezing Samandriel’s fingers around the dusky-dark nubs, and Samandriel nods again, eyes flashing with interest. “Well, it’s your turn now,” Dean says, releasing Samandriel’s hands.  
  
Samandriel’s breath hitches at that, eyes widening as Dean frees his fingers, gaze fixed on where they’re pinching Castiel’s nipples. He pulls on them experimentally, and when Castiel gasps in response, Dean sees Samandriel’s eyes fill with a bit confidence. He pulls again, twisting at them a little as well, and when Castiel groans in response, hips jabbing into Samandriel with a startled thrust, Samandriel finally catches on. He pulls his hand back, and slaps Castiel’s unpierced nipple – not too hard, but hard enough for the contact to make satisfying smacking sound – and when Castiel cries out anyway, Samandriel has to bite down his moan.  
  
“It’s alright, baby boy, you can speak now. You’re in charge,” Dean grins.  
  
“Oh God,” Samandriel exhales in a relieved rush of breath.  
  
“Don’t be afraid to ask for what you want,” Dean reminds him, “Come on,” he urges, squeezing one of Castiel’s nipples in encouragement.  
  
Samandriel slaps it once more, harder this time. “Fuck me. Please,” he gasps breathlessly, “Fill me up!”  
  
Castiel moans, hips stuttering as he plows deeper, skin smacking sharply where their bodies meet.  
  
“Yes, like that!” Samandriel moans, eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure for a moment, before refocusing on Castiel. “Give me that load!” he gasps, twisting at Castiel’s nub before slapping it again. And again.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Castiel groans brokenly, falling forward over Samandriel, trying to hold himself up on shaky arms. But the shift brings him near enough, that all Samandriel has to do is lean up on his elbows, and he can reach Castiel’s nipples with his lips. He closes his mouth around Castiel’s abused nub, and bites, _hard,_ until a strangled cry is wrenched from Castiel’s throat, and Castiel’s load is spurting from his cock.  
  
It takes all of Dean’s self-control not to come when he feels Castiel clenching around him, his angel feels so good. But again, he has to remind himself that they’re here for Samandriel. Dean waits until Castiel’s done riding out the aftershocks, and then pulls out, helping Cas pull out of Samandriel in turn. Castiel lets Dean guide him across the room on shaky legs, and Dean settles him back on the couch with a towel and bottle of water, before returning to where Samandriel is waiting for him, playing with the come dripping out of his hole. Dean groans, all too tempted to bury his face in Samandriel’s ass, and lick Castiel’s come out of his sloppy hole, but he doesn’t want to break their momentum now.  
  
“Are you ready for your next load?” Dean asks, stroking himself loosely.  
  
“Get over here and put it in me,” Samandriel orders breathily. Dean smirks at the command, pleased that Samandriel’s gaining confidence with giving orders, but Dean doesn’t mount him as he’s asked. Instead, Dean sits down on the couch, and pulls Samandriel up, into his lap.  
  
“Ride me, if you want it so bad,” Dean grins, lining Samandriel up. “ _Work_ for it,” he says, groaning as Samandriel sinks down on him again, loose and slick with Castiel’s come.  
  
“You like that?” Samandriel gasps, clenching around him, “Like the way my hole milks your dick?”  
  
“Yeah, _fuck_ ,” Dean groans into Samandriel’s neck, “ _Make_ me come. You know how.”  
  
“Yes. Yes I do,” Samandriel gasps, picking up a rhythm. “But I want to see your face when it happens,” he says, fingers fisting in the top of Dean’s hair, where it’s the longest. “I want you to look at me when I’m fucking you,” he says, yanking Dean’s head back, and Dean hisses at the sting in his scalp.  
  
“Look at me!” Samandriel orders, slapping him across the face, and once the initial shock of it passes, Dean gapes at him, half slack-jawed, half grinning.  
  
“Is that what you want?” Samandriel narrows his eyes, squeezing Dean’s jaw in his fingers. “Want the puppy to play master now?” he says, and Dean huffs a chuckle, because that’s exactly what he wants. The laugh immediately earns him another slap though, and Dean moans, fingers digging into the soft meat of Samandriel’s hips, holding on.  
  
“Come on, Dean,” Samandriel hisses, twisting Dean’s nipple, “I know you want to come already, I can feel your cock twitching in me,” he taunts, slapping Dean’s nipple a few times for good measure after he lets it go, and Dean shouts, bucking up into him at the sting of it.  
  
“Mmm, yes, you always give me a such good ride, Dean,” Samandriel moans, ass slapping loudly against Dean’s thighs as he bounces even harder on Dean’s cock, “Just like a good pony.”  
  
“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Dean curses at that. It’s like a damn has finally broken, unleashing this stream of filth, pouring from Samandriel’s mouth as he takes what he wants. It’s perfection. And it’s everything Dean’s been hoping for.  
  
“Are you going to come in me, Dean?” Samandriel taunts, grabbing his chin again.  
  
“Yeah. _Yeah_ ,” Dean gasps, nodding, He’s so close.  
  
“Come on, then. Giddyup,” Samandriel growls, slapping him again… and that’s it.  
  
“ _Fuu…ck_ ,” Dean gasps, back arching as he finally blows, splashing a second load of come into Samandriel’s wet, _wet_ hole.  
  
He’s barely even caught his breath back before he’s lifting Samandriel off his lap, reaching down to unstrap Samandriel’s cock as the kid wriggles his hips impatiently. Then to Samandriel’s surprise, Dean reaches up to remove Samandriel’s collar as well, nodding his head meaningfully in Inias’ direction.  
  
Samandriel’s eyes light up at that, brimming with newly discovered confidence, and he swoops towards the corner where Inias is waiting for him. He fists his hand in Inias’ hair, crashing their lips together in an eager kiss, hungry and deep and fast approaching filthy.  
  
Castiel joins Dean where he’s heaped on the couch, catching his breath, bringing him a towel and a bottle of water. Dean gulps it down thirstily as he tucks Castiel under his arm, and his angel carefully towels him off as they watch.  
  
Eventually the kissing couple have to pull apart for air, but they remain connected with their eyes, barely able to look away from each other. It’s like this that Samandriel finally takes Inias’ leash in his hand, and gently pushes Inias back on the couch, climbing on top of him.  
  
They both groan as Inias sinks deep, all the way home in one push, the path open and slicked by both Castiel and Dean before him – so slick, that Dean can actually _hear_ the come squelching in Samandriel’s ass when it happens. And when Samandriel slowly begins to ride Inias, Dean can _see_ all that come leaking out of Samandriel’s hole, dripping down the length of Inias’ dick and smearing across his balls.  
  
Dean moans at the sight, his dick twitching valiantly between his shaky legs, but considering how spent he is, he writes it off as more of an aftershock than anything. The couple don’t even notice him anyway, completely oblivious to all else except each other as they make love.  
  
And making love it is. It’s obvious in the way they’re looking at each other, searching and deep, adoring and unbreaking as they thrust together, steady and slow. All the toys and games and leather are merely tools that have helped bring the two here – to a place where they are no longer afraid to love each other, because they know how to now.  
  
When Samandriel’s fingers find the discarded flogger, buried in the pillows of the couch, he pulls it out, and Inias keens when he sees it, arching up in invitation. Samandriel sucks in a sharp breath at the reaction, watching Inias beg for it wordlessly, exquisitely, before tentatively striking Inias across the chest. Inias cries out, thrashing and bucking at the light strike, and the response gives Samandriel the confidence he needs to do it again. Harder this time. And right on the nipple. But before he strikes once more he strokes the reddened flesh with the ends of the flogger, teasing the nub until Inias is gagging for it – just as he’d seen Castiel do earlier that night.  
  
Castiel hums a pleased noise at Dean’s side, and Dean grins, pressing a kiss into his hair. They twine their fingers together, sharing their pride as they watch Samandriel flog Inias into a mewling mess beneath him, becoming the dom he’s truly needed to be. For himself, and for the man who’s been waiting for him, loving him.  
  
It’s amazing to watch. And Dean finally understands what Inias saw between him and Cas last year, and why Inias was so insistent on pursuing their help.  
  
Samandriel isn’t going to last much longer. Dean can tell. Not when Inias is looking at him like that, responding to him like they were _made_ for each other. Well, they were. Thanks to Dean’s efforts.  
  
Sure enough, Samandriel soon tosses the flogger aside, pulling Inias up into another searing kiss. His fingers work hastily to unstrap Inias’ cock as he lays back onto to couch, pulling Inias on top of him.  
  
“I need you!” Samandriel gasps in between the press of their lips as they fall. “Tell me you feel the same way!”  
  
“I do!” Inias replies, and as he sinks inside Samandriel again, they both groan.  
  
“Fuck me! Make love to me!” Samandriel mewls into Inias’ neck, clawing desperately at his back.  
  
“Yes!” Inias gasps, as he begins driving deep, “Yes!” he says again, as if answering both of Samandriel’s frenzied commands. And as he increases the speed of his thrusts, more come starts leaking out of Samandriel’s hole, making the soft slapping of their bodies sound obscenely wet.  
  
“Inias!” Samandriel cries out, wrapping his legs around Inias and pulling on the length of Inias’ leash, trying to pull him as deep as possible.  
  
“Can I please be yours?” Inias moans, “I could be so good for you if you let me. I would give you everything. It’s already yours to take,” he begs, “Please! Make me yours!”  
  
“Yes!” Samandriel cries, tracing down Inias’ arm to find his hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing tight. “Want you, only you, from now on! All of you, everything, give it to me!” he gasps, and it’s all Inias has been waiting for. He throws his head back with a scream, coming hot and hard inside Samandriel’s body, and the final load sends Samandriel screaming over the edge as well, clenching and milking Inias for every last drop.  
  
It takes a long time for the lovebirds to come down, kissing and whispering to each other, lost in their private bubble. But as the minutes pass, Samandriel’s hands stroking through Inias’ hair, and Inias’ fingers idly playing with the bows on Samandriel’s thighs, the tentative smiles they trade become broader and broader, until eventually they remember that they aren’t alone.  
  
Samandriel twists around to where Dean and Cas are watching, giving them a wicked grin, before murmuring something in Inias’ ear. Inias then grins as well, climbing down over Samandriel’s body and dipping his head between Samandriel’s legs. From the slurping sounds that follow, and the way Samandriel moans, it’s obvious what Inias is doing down there.  
  
But then Inias slides off the couch altogether, and crawls across the floor on his fours, sinuous and languid like the grin on his face. And when he paws his way back up on the couch where Dean and Cas are cuddled, he kisses Castiel, filthy and wet, and Dean can see the white mouthfuls of come passing between their lips. When Castiel’s had his fill, he turns to Dean next, and passes it along, and Dean moans around the combined taste of the three of them, warm from Samandriel’s body.  
  
Afterwards, Inias gives them both a soft smile, and a quiet “thank you,” before crawling back to Samandriel.  
  
“You did it,” Castiel murmurs softly as they watch the pair snuggle together again.  
  
“ _We_ did it,” Dean says, giving Castiel’s shoulder a squeeze.  
  
“We make a good team,” Castiel replies, shooting him a grin.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean swallows tightly, his throat suddenly going dry, “We do.”  
  
~  
  
“Hey, what’s bothering you?” Castiel asks when they get back to their apartment, reaching out to him in concern, but Dean steps away, evading him.  
  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Dean grumbles, unable to even meet Castiel’s eye.  
  
He can’t help it. He should be happy that Inias and Samandriel have come clean about their feelings, should be glad that things have worked out so well for them, but he’s a little envious. Once again, he feels like he’s back at square one.  
  
“You’re going to miss him, aren’t you?” Castiel sighs, watching him with sympathetic eyes.  
  
“You gonna miss Inias?” Dean shoots back, shrugging helplessly.  
  
“Yes,” Castiel replies patiently, “But he’s happy now, and I’m happy for him.”  
  
Dean nods silently at that, and this time when Castiel approaches him, he allows it, folding Castiel into his arms.  
  
“Well, maybe we can still see them every now and then, you know? This doesn’t have to be the end,” Dean murmurs into Castiel’s hair. If Castiel is already so invested in his pet, then maybe Dean can keep making an exception too.  
  
“Oh my God!” Castiel suddenly exclaims, pushing away from him. “Are you… Are you getting _tired_ of me?” he sputters, eyes widening in horror.  
  
“What?” Dean blurts in surprise, “ _No!_ Of course not!”  
  
“Because I’ve noticed how you haven’t had any… “ _problems_ ” since Samandriel came along,” Cas growls, finger quotes and all, as he glares pointedly at Dean’s crotch.  
  
Dean gapes in shock, his jaw working open and closed as he tries to wrap his mind around the sudden deterioration of events.  
  
“Oh God, oh _God!_ Is that why you tried so hard to push me off onto Inias?” Castiel gasps, eyes rapidly filling with tears, “Are you trying to get _rid of me?_ ”  
  
“ _No, Cas!_ ” Dean shouts, “Of course I don’t want to get _rid of you!_ I want to _marry you!_ ”  
  
Dean sucks in a sharp breath as soon as the words are out of his mouth, staring at Castiel in dismay.  
  
Castiel blinks at him, stunned, Dean’s reaction to the carelessly thrown out words revealing just how serious they really are.  
  
Dean sighs, deflating. It’s not exactly the romantic moment he’s been waiting for these past months, so worried about getting it right or what he would be losing if it all went wrong, but he doesn’t want to take it back or play it off as a joke either. After all the work he’s just done helping Samandriel learn to be unafraid, to ask for what he wants, Dean would be a hypocrite if he didn’t go through with this now.  
  
Dean silently takes Castiel by the hand, leading him into their bedroom, and opens his sock drawer, pulling a small velvet box from out of its depths.  
  
“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel gasps when he sees it, shaking hands flying to his mouth in shock.  
  
Dean opens the box, pulling out one of the matching rings, and extends it towards Castiel. “Marry me.”  
  
Castiel stares at the ring, blinking at it for another long moment, before barking a disbelieving laugh. “Is that a _cock-piercing?_ ”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean shrugs. “This one’s yours, see,” he explains, pointing out the inscription that says: _Dean’s_.  
  
“And this one’s mine,” he says, lifting up the box to show the ring inscribed: _Castiel’s_. “So everyone will know who I belong to,” he murmurs.  
  
Castiel gapes at him.  
  
“Well, I mean… uh…” Dean squirms in the silence, fidgeting uncertainly. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s not a deal-breaker,” he shrugs, sliding the ring back in the box. “We can always pick out real rings or something,” he says, snapping the box shut. “Or not. We don’t have to do anything at all. Nothing has to change,” he mutters, chewing on his lip and frowning down at his feet.  
  
Castiel still says nothing.  
  
So, as he always does in uncertain silence, Dean keeps talking.  
  
“It’s just…” he takes a deep breath, leaving the ring-box on the dresser and looking up again, “I want to grow old with you, Cas,” he says, reaching out to squeeze Castiel’s arms. “I know that sounds cheesy, and maybe it’s not something you expected when you got into this relationship with me, and the kind of lifestyle we lead… but I want the whole deal – a house, kids, weekend barbeques, and maybe a weekend playroom in the basement or something,” Dean shrugs, and Cas barks a laugh at that.  
  
Dean huffs his own soft laugh at the response, relaxing a little. “Whatever you want, Cas,” he murmurs, tentatively wrapping his arms around Castiel and pulling him closer. “I just-- I love you. And I want to be with you. And I’m _never_ going to get tired of making love to this ass, even when it’s old and saggy, and we’ll both need little green pills to get hard enough for it,” he smirks, palms closing around Castiel’s backside.  
  
Castiel yelps in surprise, and then the tension completely breaks, as suddenly Castiel is laughing, covering Dean’s face with kisses and gasping, “Yes! To everything! All of it! Yes!”  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Sam quirks a dubious eyebrow as he enters the kitchen. “I mean, this may be the first party you’ve ever thrown without any leather or chains anywhere? And you’ve just announced you’re getting _engaged?_ ”  
  
“Dude, as if I’ve ever invited you to any of those parties, how would you know?” Dean snorts, sliding a few more empty bowls into the dishwasher.  
  
“Yeah, well, maybe you should,” Sam pouts, peeking out the kitchen door. “Looks like you’ve been hogging all the cute ones to yourself.”  
  
“Found something you like, huh?” Dean smirks, joining his brother in the doorway and trying to discern which direction he’s looking in. Sam already knows most of Dean’s friends and family – Bobby and Rufus, Ellen and Jo, Victor and Jodie, Tessa, Pam and Ash from the garage – so Dean guesses it must be someone Cas has invited.  
  
Dean’s eyes first land on Cas’ older brother Lucifer, but he immediately dismisses the idea. Ol’ Lucy hadn’t made the best impression when they’d met that first Halloween a couple years ago, and Sam still avoids the man like the plague. Besides, the guy had somehow ended up bringing Meg as a date. Dean shudders at the sight of her.  
  
The next likely target is Cas’ other brother Gabe, who’s in another breakup phase with his girlfriend, and has spent most of the night trying to seduce Sam with candy. Dean doesn’t know _what_ the freakin’ deal is with Cas’ brothers fixating on Sam. But it seems in Sam’s brief absence, Gabriel has diverted his attention to Cas’ friend Balthazar, and Dean groans internally at the sight. Dean doesn’t even want to _begin_ imagining the kind of lecherous things those two could get up to together.  
  
Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.  
  
Dean’s eyes drift over to where Cas is talking to Inias and Samandriel, and instantly feels himself smiling. Castiel is gorgeous tonight – he usually is – but his smile is content and full in a way Dean didn’t know it could be before. And nothing can dim the happiness shining in his eyes, even if they are a little bewildered at the moment.  
  
Inias has been hovering protectively around Samandriel all night, barely letting anyone else near him, let alone talk to him. Even _Cas_ has barely gotten through Inias’ blockade, which is saying something. Dean thinks it might be in Samandriel’s best interest in the long run though. Those guarded and closed-off edges he used to see in Samandriel’s eyes have finally begun to soften. And Dean knows the real reason Inias hand keeps hovering possessively over the small of Samandriel’s back is because of the tattoo Samandriel’s just gotten there – some kind of elaborate design involving Inias’ name. Dean grins at them.  
  
“Who’s that kid over there?” Sam asks, finally pointing out the long-haired asian twink who seems to be wearing a bra under his loose fitting t-shirt.  
  
“That’s Kevin. He came with Cas’ friend from work,” Dean says, nodding his head at Chuck.  
  
“They’re not together are they?” Sam whines.  
  
“I think he’s their new intern or something,” Dean shrugs, but Sam’s barely listening.  
  
“ _Look_ at him,” Sam moans, “I want to fuck him ‘til he cries.”  
  
“Ew, Sam. Now I’m visualizing,” Dean cringes, shoving at his brother. “Don’t be a dickmonger.”  
  
“Is that even a word?” Sam snorts.  
  
“Is it not accurate?” Dean shoots back.  
  
“No. Assmonger would be,” Sam snarks.  
  
“I don’t want to know,” Dean grumbles, shaking his head.  
  
“You’re just jealous that I’m going to be having all the fun now that Cas is making an honest man out of you,” Sam smirks.  
  
“Cas and I are still going to have plenty of fun,” Dean arches an eyebrow, gaze darting up to the heavy-duty hooks newly installed in the ceiling of his living room.  
  
“Ew. Now _I’m_ visualizing,” Sam says, eyeing the hooks with a grimace.  
  
“You started it, bitch,” Dean smirks.  
  
“Jerk,” Sam grins. “I can’t believe you’re getting married. To a _man._ It’s not fair. I was gay first.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I was tall first,” Dean laughs.  
  
“Seriously though, Dean. Congratulations,” Sam’s tone softens, giving him a genuine smile. “You guys are perfect for each other. I’m happy for you.”  
  
“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean replies, returning his smile.  
  
“Now introduce me to Kevin so I can have _my_ happy ending,” Sam smirks, heading back towards the living room.  
  
“Ha. Ha. Very punny,” Dean deadpans, rolling his eyes as he follows.  
  
Thankfully the introductions don’t last long, as Dean is soon summarily ignored in favour of increasingly lewd leers and paper-thin innuendos. Castiel’s brothers have clearly been a bad influence on Sam. But Kevin seems smitten enough. Cas senses Dean’s distress though, and quickly manages to pull him away.  
  
“Thanks angel-face,” Dean murmurs, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I needed the rescue.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Castiel replies, sighing happily against him. “Tonight’s been wonderful, Dean.”  
  
“Oh the night’s just beginning, babe,” Dean grins, discretely pointing out the hooks in the ceiling. Castiel frowns at them in confusion for a moment, until Dean sees him take in the spacing of the hooks, putting two and two together.  
  
“Are those for what I think they are?” Castiel asks, breathy with barely concealed excitement. Dean nods, his grin broadening ear to ear as he thinks about the newly purchased sling, waiting under their bed.  
  
They’re going to need a couple of months to heal once they get their cocks pierced, and they won’t be able to have sex that entire time. So they’ve decided to get their piercings a couple of months before the wedding, giving them plenty of time to heal, while abstaining for their wedding night.  
  
Before they go through with it though, they’re going to have as much sex as possible, every way Dean can think of.  
  
Dean grins up at the hooks, pulling Cas close. “Tonight, I’m gonna make you feel like you’re flying, angel,” he says, pressing a kiss in Castiel’s hair.  
  
Castiel smiles at him, returning the kiss against his lips. “You already do.”  
  
  
_~ fin_  
  
  
  
_Meanwhile, in a darkened office, far, far, away… (Keep reading, if you dare)_  
  
Two men stand behind the desk of a large office, watching grainy black-and-white security footage flickering on the widescreen mounted on the wall. In one corner of the screen, a dark-haired man straddles the lap of his partner, the tattooed wings on his back writhing with every thrusting movement of his leanly-muscled body.  
  
“Who _is_ that mouth-watering creature in my club?”  
  
“I don’t know, boss. But I can find out.”  
  
“That’s what I like to hear,” the other man replies with a smile that’s more sneer than anything. Predatory. Shark-like. “Thank you, Edgar. That’s all for now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> INDEX OF TOYS**
> 
> Here are pictures of some of the toys I had specific ideas about. Or at least as close as I could get without actually linking porn vids. Most of these pictures are of the toys themelves, without people in them, so I guess it's up to you how SFW that is.
> 
> _  
> Castiel's steel plug -_[image](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/photo/v0/124589829/Chrome_Anal_Plug.jpg_250x250.jpg) [source](http://www.alibaba.com/product-detail/Chrome-Anal-Plug_124589829.html)
> 
> _clear round plug (shape is close but not made of glass) -_[image](http://img.tjskl.org.cn/pic/z273c649-200x200-1/glass_anal_plugs.jpg) [source](http://www.tjskl.org.cn/products/czab398d/glass_anal_plugs-pz2265bdb.html)
> 
> _The Chief's padded horse -_[image](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/16/Spankingbench.JPG) [source](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erotic_spanking)
> 
> _wall-mounted St. Andrews Cross -_[image](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_fKbHnl9mbx8/SwABGd-QQsI/AAAAAAAACxs/RpQ-1spWUAo/s400/welcome1b.jpg) [source](http://mistressdungeon.blogspot.com.au/2009/11/strictpleasures-west-sussex-uk.html)
> 
> _sex sling -_[image](http://s3-media1.fl.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/ncBW-6wgO8MwzAx78PzbTA/ls.jpg) [source](http://www.yelp.com/biz_photos/442-san-francisco?select=ncBW-6wgO8MwzAx78PzbTA)
> 
> _metal frame -_ [ image ](http://meadhalldungeon.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/frame.jpg) [ source ](http://meadhalldungeon.com/the-space/)
> 
> _small electric prod -_[image](http://slavecafe.com/file/pic/photo/2013/06/2bb3bd9da671e971cd0b8ac5cd02dccd_1024.jpg) [source](http://slavecafe.com/photo/6377/tazapper/)
> 
> _wheeled table -_[image](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51k+yCJDZeL._SX425_.jpg) [source](http://www.amazon.com/Server-Cart-26-1-X15-3-X33-3/dp/B005HSGW5W?SubscriptionId=AKIAIAA4MWUJXHBYFRNQ&tag=squid1493732-20&linkCode=xm2&camp=2025&creative=165953&creativeASIN=B005HSGW5W)
> 
> _rubber paddle -_[image](http://40.media.tumblr.com/6b48b3beaac47f8242a507fa2a5f0829/tumblr_mx31frkCQj1r7ts3to1_500.jpg) [source](http://meistergibmirrosen.tumblr.com/post/68656605199/)
> 
> _Box-tie Shibari (model is clothed) -_[front view](http://esinem.com/wp-content/themes/striking_r/cache/images/4840_Sequence-011-628x502.png) [back view](http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/IYReQS0X-g0/hqdefault.jpg) [source](http://esinem.com/news/box-tie-dvd-tutorial-version-revised-and-annotated)
> 
> _Samandriel's striped thigh-highs (as close as I could get) -_[image](http://dancewearfancydress.co.uk/image/cache/data/22025_2_-228x228.jpg) [source](http://dancewearfancydress.co.uk/index.php?route=product/product&path=61_116&product_id=673)
> 
> _Samandriel's red ball-gag -_[image](http://www.zombieplace.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/zombie-ball-gag1.jpg) [source](http://www.zombieplace.com/things-to-do-when-youre-bit/zombie-ball-gag-2)
> 
> _Inias' dog-tail -_[image](http://img01.cp.aliimg.com/imgextra/i4/340649881/T2UFGLXa8XXXXXXXXX_!!340649881.jpg) [source](http://www.aliexpress.com/item/Fox-cat-dog-tail-backwoodsmen-thrombolytic-pure-silica-gel-handmade-dog-s-tail/1471864136.html)
> 
> _Inias' collar -_[image](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_707754547_00-1.200x200/leather-bondage-harness-collar-bdsm-collars.jpg) [source](www.dhgate.com/store/product/leather-bondage-harness-collar-bdsm-collars/181081374.html)
> 
> _nipple clamp chain -_[image](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_131935064_00-1.0x0/female-stainless-steel-m-logo-collar-nipple.jpg) [source](http://www.dhgate.com/product/female-stainless-steel-m-logo-collar-nipple/105048696.html)
> 
>   
>  Please let me know if any of these links are out of date or you would like pictures of anything else.  
>    
>    
> 


End file.
